The Forgotten Past
by Torchie1
Summary: Spyro was enjoying the one year peace after Malefor's defeat, but like all peace it ended when two young dragons arrive at Warfang's doorstep, bringing with them very distructive news.
1. Prologue

**Hey guys this is my first fanfiction ever, so I'm a bit of a novice at writing. Hope this is good enough for the standards already set by some of you.**

**Also I do not own any characters off The Legend of Spyro series but I do own everyone else in the story. **

**Well without further ado this is my first Fanfiction, The Forgotten Past.**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Prologue:

A young red dragon snored as he napped on a tranquil bed of grass on what seemed to be the end of the world, when a sharp, sudden noise disrupted the peace. The young dragon opened his eyes and his mouth fell open in complete surprise, he couldn't believe his eyes. He closed them again in disbelief and took in a deep breath. The scent of grass finalized that it was real. He opened them again and he turned around to gather his surroundings, he was on a high cliff in Avalar, surrounded by many colorful flowers.

"They did it!" he celebrated, jumping happily into the air and landing with a thud, tufting some grass. "Spyro and Cynder did it, I can't believe it! They beat Malefor!" The red dragon then turned to an unconscious blue dragon next to him. "Bro, bro!" he shook his brother violently. The blue dragon blinked twice before he noticed it too and jumped to his feet.

"Whoa, it's back to normal," he gasped and looked around. "No way! The dark master was defeated!" The red dragon ran up to him.

"Yes way!" he stated and looked around again, suddenly some movement caught the edge of the younger dragon's eye, he turned to it and his mouth opened in shock. "Its Spyro and Cynder!" he exclaimed, the two dragons were sitting down on a plain below the cliff, gathering their energy. The young fire dragon prepared to greet the two dragons but was blocked by his brother's wing.

"No!" the blue dragon ordered, before withdrawing his wing. "We would meet them when the time comes," with that he flew off in the opposite direction.

"Oh come on!" the red dragon hollered and flew after his brother.

Cynder sat up from the sudden voice. "Hey Spyro did you hear something?" she asked and looked around the grand scenery around them, the valley of Avalar has never looked better. The purple dragon shook his head.

"Must have been your imagination," he stated and closed his eyes to rest; his body ached all over from the sudden burst of energy that came from his body a few minutes ago. Cynder rested back down beside him and closed her eyes, she'd check afterwards.

*.*.*

"I am amazed that this place is still in one piece," Cyril exclaimed as Sparx and the three guardians walked through the city of Warfang. The city was indeed in one piece but still mostly destroyed, the scent of dust reached the guardians' nostrils. Volteer turned to his comrade as if he was insane.

"One piece!" he asked loudly and gave a directing paw to the whole city around them. "Most of the buildings have suffered serious damage and are at the brink of collapsing! Our beautiful wall is in pieces and we don't even know where our precious temple is! Is this what you call one piece!" Cyril nodded.

"It could have been worse," he stated as he turned to Terrador. The earth guardian hadn't said a word about the city for the whole day.

"Stop bickering you two, we have more important things to talk about." He stated and looked at both guardians seriously. "We have to find the temple so we can have a place for the young ones to go to for school and to check if some other dragon villages even survived the dark master."

"And to see if Spyro and Cynder are alright," Sparx added, Terrador nodded.

"Yes and to find our two young heroes," he kicked a small stone. "Volteer send a scout crew to find Spyro, Cynder and the other dragon villages." The electric guardian nodded and flew to the cheetah village. "Let's hope both survived…" Terrador mumbled before kicking another stone.

*.*.*

Volteer landed at the edge of the cheetah's village where the gates were. At the sight of the electric guardian the cheetahs ran up to him and bowed. Two adult cheetahs made their way to the front of their village.

"Volteer!" one of the two cheetahs exclaimed.

"Hello there Hunter," the electric guardian replied. "I'd love to chat but Terrador sent me to send your kind on two missions, if you're willing to except that is?"

The other cheetah named Prowles scowled at the guardian. The sleek, slender cheetah had its fur standing; with a menacing glare as fierce as the glow of a ruby, the cat growled at the guardian with intimidation."

"So you expect me to send my warriors into simple scout missions?" he asked fiercely. Volteer scowled back.

"Well one of the missions includes searching for the two dragons that saved your tails and the whole world's," he spoke calmly. Hunter jumped back slightly in surprise.

"Spyro and Cynder haven't returned yet?" he asked. Volteer shook his head sadly.

"No, even though it's only been four hours ever since the incident we don't know if both of them are even alive, not that we ever doubted them…" he trailed off. "Look we at least want you two to search for both of our young heroes?" Hunter nodded.

"I'd do it!" he stated. Volteer smiled.

"Thank you Hunter, tell those two that the guardians have something planned for them," the electric guardian flew away, leaving the Hunter speechless.

"What did he mean?" he wondered before he began to run through The Valley of Avalar.

*.*.*

Noisy footsteps awoke Spyro and Cynder from their nap. As both dragons raised their head groggily, they smiled at the figure before them.

"Hunter!" they both hollered and quickly got to their feet. The cheetah smiled back and knelt down beside the two dragons.

"It's good to see you two too," he commented, then stood back up and pointed to the city of Warfang in the distance. "We need to return to Warfang, the guardians have a little surprise for you two." Cynder and Spyro's smile disappeared as Hunter walked back in the direction of the great dragon city.

"This can't be good," they thought and followed the cheetah…

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**How did you guys think of it? Please R & R and if you can tell me how to improve or anything. Well that's it for me, I hope to upload fast so keep your eyes peeled. See ya!**


	2. Chapter 1

1 year later

"Spyro," the purple dragon's eyelids twitched. "Spyyyyyyyroooooo," his eyes snapped open and faced a small yellow dragonfly flapping its lavender wings wildly. Spyro rubbed his eyes sleepily, he didn't like being woken up early, ever since Cynder and himself beat the dark master named Malefor an evil legendary purple dragon.

"What is it Sparx?" he looked his brother over, making sure he didn't damage himself or anything and glanced around his room, trying to spot anything out of place or disturbed.

"It has been about a year when you defeated the dark master, right?" the purple dragon glanced back at his brother and nodded confused.

"What about it," he asked.

"Well it's just," he glanced around the whole room making sure anybody was watching. "He's back," Spyro's heart skipped a beat.

"He. As in Malefor?"

"Who's Malefor?"

"The Dark Master!"

"The name of the Dark Master is Malefor?" Spyro was growing impatient.

"Sparx, is he back or not?" the dragonfly winced.

"Nah," he answered, Spyro let out a huge sighed. "That Flame guy, remember the he had to travel to the other dragon villages to become a guardian, he returned an hour ago." When Spyro and Cynder returned from defeating Malefor they were welcomed like heroes. Soon after the victory the former fire guardian Ignitus became "The Chronicle", leaving the other three guardians Volteer, Cyril and Terrador missing a fire guardian. The guardians gathered dragons from far and wide in search a replacement. Soon a young fire dragon named Flame showed up and got the high rank. The first task the young guardian had to do was visit all the other dragon villages who survived Malefor and get introduced to all the elders.

"That's all?" Sparx nodded. "Sparx you almost made me have a heart attack, making me think Malefor is back!"

"Sorry bud," he looked over his shoulder to Cynder, who was standing at the entrance to Spyro's room. Spyro followed his gaze, noticed Cynder and yelped slightly in surprise.

"Cynder, when did you arrive?"

"What do you mean Spyro?" she asked him, then realized. "Are you telling me you didn't notice me standing here ever since Sparx woke you up?" Spyro slightly blushed since her question was true. Cynder rolled her eyes and pushed the incident aside. "Spyro, the guardian's are celebrating Flame's return in their dinning room and you're the last to arrive." Spyro slapped a paw to his head and began to run to the balcony in his room.

"I completely forgot about the feast the guardians prepared yesterday," he thought, as he jumped off his balcony that towered over the most of the city named Warfang and spread his wings. He flew directly down to the main entrance and entered through it. He heard the click of claws behind him.

"Spyro why did you do that?" Cynder asked him after running to his side.

"It was faster than running through the long hallways to the guardian's dining room," he answered then began to run.

"Buddy, do you have to move so fast?" Sparx asked hardly keeping up with him, but Spyro didn't slow down.

"I'm already late," he turned to face his brother. "What do you expect me to do? Walk?"

"Okay, I admit that was a stupid question," Spyro smiled.

"You think so!" They arrived at the elder's dining room. Spyro, Cynder and Sparx turned the corner and saw a large room with a huge table in the middle. Five dragons sat on their haunches around the table and turned to look who just enter. Two teenaged fire dragons rushed over to them.

"Spyro and Cynder, long time no see," the male dragon commented, smiling.

"Flame! It's good to see you too. How did you find the journey to all the other dragon cities?"

"Fine, except that mostly everything in the cities was destroyed." Spyro frowned.

"You must have felt you arrived there for no reason." Flame shook his head.

"Nah, the main parts was still in one piece." Spyro piped up.

"Great to hear it wasn't a total waste of time," he turned to face the other fire dragon, which has beautiful pink scales. "So how have you been Ember?" the female dragon just smiled.

"I've been alright, although I was deeply disappointed to find most of the places in ruin."

"You can blame the dark master for that," Cynder pointed out. Spyro walked past them and sat on his hunches next to the earth guardian Terrador.

"Sorry that we were late. I slept in," he told the earth guardian. Cynder settled down on the other side of him. Flare sat at the opposite side of Spyro and Ember next to him.

"No need to apologize, young dragon," he turned to face the other guardians. "The food has just finished being made." As he finished his sentence several moles came out a presented food in front of them. As one mole set down a silver plate Spyro and Sparx their eyes bulged. In front of them was a heavenly looking lamb, as the aroma hit their nostrils they immediately knew this was going to be some good food. One of the moles stopped beside Spyro on her way to the kitchen.

"Master Spyro, there are some guests that wish to see you, they are waiting outside the gates," she told him. The news slightly startled him, he wasn't expecting anyone.

"Can you tell them that I am doing something very important and to wait a little while?" The mole nodded and left. He turned back to the guardians but his mind was elsewhere. He kept thinking about what it would be about and by whom? He tried to shove it away from his mind but for some reason it wouldn't go.

"Hey Spyro, are you going to eat?" Sparx asked, suspiciously.

"Ah yeah," he answered and then began to dig into his food. He was so determined to find out who these guests were that he hardly stopped to talk with the other guardians or Cynder.

"Slow down buddy you're going to choke yourself," Sparx look worriedly at him, a rare sight. "Why are you trying to eat so fast?" Spyro thought if he should lie but decided to go straight to the point.

"There are some guests waiting for me outside, I don't want them to wait too long." He looked at the other dragons who were busy in their own conversations, then back at Sparx. Sparx heavily sighed.

"If it's so important, why don't you invite him here," he glanced at his food.

"Wouldn't Flame be angry that I let random beings into this room while it is his party?" the dragonfly shrugged.

"I dunno. Why don't you just ask him," Spyro nodded, determined.

"Alright I'd ask him right now, privately." He walked over to Flame. "Hey Flame can I talk with you privately?" the newbie guardian looked at Spyro curiously then nodded. He walked out of the room with Spyro close behind.

"So what's up?" he asked when they were out of ear-shot. Spyro sighed heavily then explained the situation he was in. Then asked if the strangers could enter the guardian's dining room. It took Flame a few seconds to decide, but he eventually nodded. Spyro smiled.

"Thanks Flame," he smiled back and looked at the entrance.

"Come on let's get somebody to get them," Spyro nodded walked back into the guardians dining room and stopped in front of the table.

"Everyone, we are expecting some guests very soon," all of his friends turn to see him. Spyro glanced at all of them then nods to the same mole that told him the info. She stumbles out to the city outside. He changes his view back to the dragons. "I don't have a good reason but I've got a strange feeling that it is very important," the ice guardian Cyril eyed Spyro.

"How important Spyro?" he asked curiously, then turned to face the electric guardian Volteer who met his gaze.

"Yes I would like to know as well," he mentioned and glanced at Cynder, then back to Spyro. It sounded like the dark master to him. Spyro raised a brow.

"I don't think Malefor's back," he told them, as if he read their mind. As Spyro finished his sentence the mole returned.

"Master Spyro they are coming," she told him scared and ran to the kitchen. Spyro returned to his seat next to Cynder and Terrador then turned to face the doorway, expecting something huge, which would have scared the mole. Instead a young blue dragon entered followed by another younger red dragon, both look awkwardly familiar. They both had two identical graceful golden horns on top of their head and had a few golden tiny spikes running from on top of their heads to the beginning of their tails. The red dragon had fire shaped tail blade and had a few minor cuts across his hide. The blue dragon had a water droplet shaped tail blade and was untainted, by battle scars. They both had a one golden gauntlet each, around their front right ankle and a pendant around each of their necks. The red dragon's had a yellow gem in the middle of his that seemed to light up the whole room and on the blue dragon's a green, which seemed to create a darker effect on top of the yellow's light. The blue dragon had a satchel that slumped over his right shoulder which looked unusually heavy. The red dragon seemed younger then Spyro by two years and the blue by only one.

They got surprised a bit by seeing the guardians, but recovered quickly and calmly walked over to table, not daring to come any closer.

"Um hello my name is Cavice," the blue dragon said nervously and gave a directing paw to the red dragon. "This is my younger brother, Flare." The red dragon smiled just as nervous and waved slightly.

"That's just cute," Cynder whispered to Spyro, which made him chuckle.

"We have come to explain a lot of things to you, Spyro and Cynder," Cavice told them.

"And Sparx," Flare added cheekily, smirking. Cavice glared at him sternly and the smirk faded. Spyro closely examined the young red dragon. His looks reminded him of someone, but he couldn't put his talon on it.

"I think I'm going to like Flare," Sparx whispered to Spyro, he smiled at his brother.

"That's new," he thought.

"Yes and Sparx," Cavice recovered, changing his view back to the other dragons. "Although telling all of you now…could work, since you're all guardians or saved the world."

"Ember isn't," Sparx pointed a finger at the pink dragoness, who hissed slightly.

"Aw, Sparx you just had to tell them," she complained.

"Then I guess I can't tell everyone now," Cavice announced, looking back at Flare.

"Great, thanks Sparx," she looked at Flame and met his glance.

"I pledge that Ember would not say a word of anything your about to say," he promised to Cavice.

"I'm still not sure," he said sternly. Suddenly Flare walked past him and stared him square in the eye.

"If you're not gonna tell them, then I am," he declared, then faced the other dragons. Leaving Cavice searing with anger.

"How did she just gain you trust?" he asked quietly trying to suppress his anger, Flare noticed.

"She didn't," he whispered back calmly, watching Cavice carefully. "The new fire guardian did," he did a 180 and faced Cavice again. "I don't know what's up with you but you do not trust anyone since we got captured by Malefor."

"You trust her too much," he hissed back, ignoring his last words. Flare couldn't conceal his anger anymore.

"Oh yeah maybe I am!" Cavice was taken aback by the sudden burst of frustration. "You say I trust everyone too much. But guess what? I'm still going to tell them since you know as well as I do, that Spyro needs to be ready and all the help he can get!"

"From what?" Spyro butted in loudly. The two young dragons stared back at him, blankly.

"Malefor," they said in unison.


	3. Chapter 2

"How could Malefor return?" Flame asked Spyro and Cynder, fear strong in his voice. "I thought both of you defeated him."

It didn't make much sense to Spyro and Cynder either and exchange a quick glance between themselves. They thought the same thing. They rushed over to the two dragons with pendants.

"Are you 100 percent sure?" Spyro asked Flare and looked deep into his fiery red eyes. The red dragon turned to face the the ground.

"No," he answered quietly and kicked a pebble nervously. Spyro flinched a bit. "Let's call it hunch with lots of evidence," he faced Spyro again.

"How can you be so sure?"

"I-I'm sorry Spyro," turned away again. "I-I just can't tell you," Spyro was becoming inpatient.

"Why?" he asked angrily. Flare faced him again.

"It brings back bad memories!" he literally roared, getting angry again. "But if you want to know so badly, then fine I'll tell you," Cavice ran to join them.

"Flare, no," he pleaded, Flare looked into Cavice's aquamarine eyes again.

"Sorry Cavice but they need to know who we are," he switches his view back to Spyro, determined. "We were forced to work for Malefor when he returned back and made armor for his forces," that made Spyro gasp. Right in front of him was one of Malefor's teammates. Before Spyro could speak, Flare spoke again. "We were the ones that probably made your battles against Malefor harder," he paused as the anger subsided and tears began to fill his eyes. "Sorry," he mumbled, then burst out crying. It was strange because Spyro didn't know why he was crying, except maybe out of deep sorrow. He put a comforting paw on the young dragons shoulder, he slightly jerk and looked up at Spyro, eyes still wet.

"It's alright, we forgive you," he said looking into those same eyes. The young dragon smiled.

"R-Really?" he rubbed the tears away with the back of his paw. Spyro nodded.

"Yes," he has taken a liking to this kid. "Only if," he left the sentence hang in the air. Flare cringed to hear what he had to do, for forgiveness. "You two stay here for one day," the sentence surprised everyone.

"Spyro, are you sure?" Cynder asked.

"Yes," he answered and turned to face Terrador to see if it could be arranged. The earth guardian nodded in approval.

"So do we have a deal?" he asked Flare facing him again.

"Yes," Cavice interrupted, walking to Flare's side then turned to face Ember. "I am sorry that I didn't trust you beforehand. Flare was right, I never trusted anyone since we got captured by Malefor." He looked at Flare and smiled. "But I'm sure that's changed," Flare smiled back. He then noticed the food on the table. "Oh did we come during you breakfast?" all the dragons nodded. The two pendent dragons exchanged glances then bowed apolitically. "We are sorry," he then faced the dining room's entrance and left. Flare did the same, but glanced back to them.

"Spyro and Cynder we would be wandering the city," he told the two dragons then left.

"Is it just me or does those two look familiar?" Sparx asked after a long silence.

"Yes, I think I've seen them before," Terrador answered.

"I feel like I've seen them many times," Cynder told them; Volteer looked over to the other guardians then to Spyro.

"If Cynder says that they look familiar, could that mean they could be related to…" he trailed off. Spyro jumped to his feet.

"No, I don't believe they are Malefor's sons!" he shouted and stamped his front paw into the ground angrily. Everyone got startled and turned to face him. Why had the purple dragon stand up for the two younger dragons?

"But they could be setting us up for a trap," Flame warned, turning to face Cynder which was thinking the same thing.

"He's right Spyro," she pointed out.

"No, I won't believe that," he slammed his paw into the ground again and then ran out of the room angrily.

*.*.*

Cynder jumped to her feet and followed Spyro with Sparx close behind.

"Why does he care so much about those two dragons?" she thought as they reached the main entrance to the large castle. She searched the sky, but didn't find a trace of the purple dragon.

"Why is he so determined to find those two?" Sparx asked suspiciously.

"I don't know Sparx," she flapped her wings and took to the air. "But if we find him, I'd ask him," the dragonfly nodded.

"But first we need to find him," he flew away and Cynder followed.

*.*.*

"What! You can't be serious!" Flare shouted loudly, making his voice box hurt.

"No, I want to shop to see what they've got here," Cavice told him calmly, looking down at the huge city they were flying over, then to the satchel around his shoulder. "Were running low on resources."

"So your just gonna leave me here?" the red dragon turned to face the city. "What am I going to do while I wait for you?" the blue dragon smiled and dived for the city.

"I'm sure you'd think of something!" he shouted while descending fast. "You always do!" the youngest dragon smiled back.

"Ok!" he shouted back and beating his wings to get a better view of the city. When his brother was out of sight, the smiled faded. "I just hope I don't do something bad," he flew down to a crowded section of the city and landed silently. The place was almost overcrowded. All the moles were shoving their way through the crowd of dragons. As some more moles pass him he noticed a little piece of paper stuck to a pillar of a building. He moved closer to it and read.

To all you strong dragons out there.

We are holding a small tournament, the winner would be rewarded. If you think you strong and aren't a pathetic weakling this is the place for you! Just turn right from this message and there it is!

From Mason the mole elder

The young red dragon smirked. "Is that really the way to attract strong dragons? To all you strong dragons out there… seriously," he began to walk to his right and saw a patch of untouched land. "But then again, it got my attention."

*.*.*

"Thanks for trying," Cavice thanked, then left to find another shop. He was starting to think that there were any shops which were selling any red health or green magic gems. As he walked silently through the street a bright reflection of a green gem hit his eye. Excited he ran over to find a bear selling some items. A glimmering green gem in his claws and a red one on his selling desk. The bear noticed the young blue dragon staring at two of his finest gems.

"Hello young dragon, I'm known as Moneybags around here. What can I do you for?" his voice broke Cavice out of his little trance.

"Hello Moneybags, I just want to know how much you're selling those two gems," the bear shook his head.

"I'm sorry, but these two are not for sale," Cavice lowered his head in disappointment. "But I can make an exception for you," he immediately lightened up.

"How much for?" the young dragon asked looking inside his bag.

"200 golden dragon coins," Cavice flinched, then looked inside his bag some more.

"How much are these worth?" he took out a talon full of precious non –magical gems. Moneybag's jaw dropped.

"W-Where did you get those?" the young dragon just shrugged.

"Stumbled upon a cave full of these," he placed the precious rocks on the counter.

"W-Where?" the bear was literally drooling for some more.

"Sorry got lost when I found it," he was lying. Unlike Flare, Cavice was aware that if they couldn't buy anything, they might die. "I take it that these are enough," he placed another talon-full of them on the desk.

"Yes," Moneybags handed over the two magical gems. "Thank you and please come again," he looked at his new collection of precious rocks. Cavice turned and walked away.

"Now, to find Flare," he pondered.

*.*.*

"Aw this is so boring," Sparx moaned, Cynder looked over to the small dragonfly.

"But we have to find Spyro," she looked around franticly and landed on high cliff that watches over Warfang.

"Yeah, but that's not the way to look for someone," he landed on her shoulder and stared at her. "Do you think if we look for those other dragons, we'll find him?" The young dragoness brightened up.

"Yeah! Why didn't I think of that?" the dragonfly looked at her, amused.

"Because you're not as smart as me," he answered, making it seem obvious. Cynder rolled her eyes and flew off.

"Where do you think they are?" she asked Sparx, he shrugged.

"How am I supposed to know?" Cynder smiled at him.

"Just thought you were intelligent enough," the dragonfly glared at her.

"Okay if that's how you want to play it. They're down at the shop areas."

"Okay then, let's see."

*.*.*

Flare was getting bored; he had just faced off again a big slow earth dragon. All he had to do was to flame once and the earth dragon gave up. He was starting to wonder if all the matches were going to be this boring.

"Flare you're up next," a mole stated. The young dragon opened his eyes from his short nap and looked around to see himself in one of the medical buildings with the other contestants.

"What's the name of my opponent?" he managed to ask before yawning impolitely and stretching his muscles. The mole was surprised by how calm the young dragon was.

"His name is Voltage; he's an electric dragon that specializes in flying."

"Yeah, good to know," he was still bored and got to his feet. "Lead the way," the mole nodded and walked out of the building, Flare followed. "So are we going to a bigger place to fight?" he asked having a quick flashback to the tiny plot of land where he fought last time. The mole smiled.

"Oh yes, much bigger," the made Flare cheerful inside. He never liked being restricted to a certain amount of area in a fight. After a few moments they reached a huge stadium and entered it.

"Wow," he looked at how clean and tidy the place was. The stadium had a huge squared marble tile in the middle, with tons of room for flying. Some dragons were already gathering around the tile, ready to watch the upcoming battle.

"Flare, I would like to say that there are only two more rounds in the tournament. After your battle with Voltage you wouldn't have much time to rest before the final. I would suggest conserving you energy for your final opponent," Flare looked at the mole and bowed slightly.

"Thank you for the advice, I'd be sure to use it," he smiled, then ran to the edge of the marble tile. There was another mole waiting on it and smiled warmly at Flare.

"Looks like young dragon Flare has arrived," he turned to face another dragon around Flare's age on the opposite end of the tile. He was sparkling blue with yellow thunderbolt shaped stripes around his neck all the way down to his tail. His horns were in a thunderbolt shape and had a thunderbolt shaped tail blade. He smirked when he saw Flare and ran over to him.

"So you're my opponent?" he asked, Flare nodded smiling. "You shouldn't underestimate me for my age."

"I know," Flare replied simply. "You're going to be much tougher than my first opponent."

"Good to know someone who thinks the same," the mole walked between both of them.

"Both of you know the rules right. You win if you knock you opponent out, injure them badly or they give up," both dragons nodded. "Good, the match would begin soon so both of you get onto the marble platform," he turned and walked away. Both dragon faced each other again and walked onto the platform. Flare was psyched; this was going to be a fun match. He walked over to the opposite side from Voltage, then turned and faced him, eager to get the match started. "Are both of you ready?" both dragons nodded again. "Then begin!"


	4. Chapter 3

**Hey guys, I'm not sure if there are people reading this story but I promise that it goes uphill from here. I know the beginning to this story wasn't…my best so please continue reading this.**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

"Great we searched every shopping area in Warfang and we didn't even find one of them," Cynder stated. "Looks like you were wrong almighty Sparx."

"Hey it was good guess, you'd think they'd go for supplies," the dragoness rolled her eyes again; she was growing tired of the constant flying.

"I wish we can just relax a bit," she heavily sighed.

"There is a tournament going on in that newly built stadium," Cynder flashed a quick glance at the dragonfly.

"Where did you find that out?" Sparx almost laughed.

"Are you telling me that you didn't read all those messages stuck on the walls around the shopping areas?" Cynder blushed and shook her head, the dragonfly smirked. "When you set your mind on something, you don't even spot the easiest things."

"So do you want to go watch?" Cynder asked, facing the huge stadium.

"Yeah though it would probably waste a lot of time," he flew straight to the stadium and Cynder followed. Sparx got to the stadium first and looked around.

"Ahhhh Cynder," Sparx didn't look at the young dragoness as she sprinted to him, but she didn't look into the stadium.

"Yeah," Sparx looked at her smiling.

"Looks like we found one of them," Cynder eyes grew wide in shock and looked into the stadium. She saw Flare walking to an opposite end of a marble tile from an electric dragon. In the middle outside of the marble platform was mole, probably the umpire. Flare turned around in a flash and eyed the other dragon. The mole said something to both dragons which made them both nod.

"Then begin!" he shouted at the top of his lungs.

"Looks like he's one of the contestants," Sparx stated, looking closely at Flare. Just as he said that, the young dragon turned and faced them, shocked. The electric dragon used that to attack the young dragon sending him twirling head over heels into the air. Flare stopped in mid-air and landed silently on the marble platform.

*.*.*

"That was cheap," Flare mumbled to Voltage. When the match began and Flare saw some movement to his right. He turned to face it and saw Cynder and Sparx looking at him, surprised. That's when Voltage attacked him and sent him flying into the air. He managed to stop himself but it made him slightly dizzy.

"You're the one that got distracted," he countered and took to the air. He began to charge up some electricity in his mouth and aimed straight at Flare.

"If you think electricity's gonna beat me, you are wrong," Flare stared into the large ball of electric that was gathering in Voltage's mouth. Then spat a stream of fire at the electric dragon, which dodged it easily and shot his ball of electric. Flare waited calmly until it became close then lashed out with his tail blade and absorbed it completely. Everyone gasped in shock.

"W-What are you?" Flare raised his tail spade until it was at eye-level. It crackled with electricity and he smiled.

"I've had some bad experiences with this element," he pointed his tail at the marble ground and shot it right into the conductive tile. "And I learn from bad experiences."

"How did you do that? You're a fire breather!" Voltage was slowing his wing flap and was descending slowly.

"I'd tell you that afterwards, right now we've got to finish our fight," he began to beat his wings fast.

"Fine! Have it your way," he began to charge up another bolt of electric but spread it all over his body.

_What is he doing?_ Flare thought, but was soon answered, when Voltage came speeding past his head at shocking speed. "W-Why are you so…?"

"Fast, swift yeah I use electric for this speed," he whizzed all around the room and was going higher every time. Flare realized what was going to happen if he didn't stop him.

"Voltage! You're going to crash into the roof!" he warned and turned to Cynder and Sparx. They met his gaze. He was not sure what to do, he had to ask them, but Voltage was going to crash any second. He looked down at his pendent and held it with one paw. _What would she do?_ he thought as it hit him.

*.*.*

"You think I don't know where I'm flying? Boy have you got some nerve," Voltage was getting angry.

"No, Flare's right!" Cynder hollered. She turned to see the young dragon look up at her, he looked sterner. His composure was tenser and his wings were spread, ready to fly. Cynder spread her own wings and flapped to the air.

"What are you doing?" Sparx asked and flew after her. Flare took off as well but hung low.

"I'm saving that dragon's tail," she began to pick up speed.

"He said that he knows where he's flying," Cynder glared at the dragonfly.

"Do you really believe that?" she looked back at Voltage, he was a few feet until he hits the roof. What worried Cynder the most was the speed he was flying, he was going as fast as a plane. Enough to knock him out if he crashes. Suddenly he speeds up and crashes.

"No!" she flies over to the unconscious falling electric dragon and hardly grabs his tail in her claws. But her grip was losing fast. Suddenly he slips out of her claws and plummets down. "No!" she tries to dive for Voltage but was stopped by Flare.

"Cynder, stop!" he roared, she stopped and looked down at the young dragon. "I can do this," he clicked his claws and created electric out of thin air. He sent the electric sparks at Voltage, encasing him in an electric barrier and then lowering him to the ground. Cynder descended and landed on the marble tile.

"How did you?" Flare landed tiredly and looked at Cynder.

"Just…see…if he's…alright," he managed to say over his gasps for air.

"Right," she ran over to Voltage. He didn't seem to be injured just had a slight bump on his head. His blue scales seemed to dull down a bit. "He doesn't seem to be injured," she reported. Flare smiled.

"That means I did it perfectly," he mumbled. Cynder looked into the young dragons eyes; she could have sworn that his eyes looked different when he used electricity. A mole came running up to the top of the marble tile.

"Are you alright young dragon Flare and Master Cynder?" she asked, softly.

"Yes," both dragons answered in unison.

"Thank goodness, Flare you have a match in a few minutes," the young dragon looked tiredly at the mole. "Would you want me to extend the time a little?" Flare nodded.

"Yes, please," the mole jumped off the tile and ran to another mole.

Flare walked tiredly to one of the seats around the platform in the middle and sat down on his haunches. Using that much electricity at once it really drained most of his energy. He closed his eyes, trying to save as much energy as possible for the final match. When he heard the click of claws next to him he opened his eyes again. Cynder was right next to him and slightly yelped in surprise.

"How did you do that?" she narrowed her eyes on him. Flare looked down to the marble floor, where two other dragons were going to face off.

"It was a gift from my sister," he looked at Voltage who was getting pulled onto a stretcher and then down to his pendent, he hated this subject. "She also gave me this pendent," Cynder followed his gaze down to his pendent.

"That's a beautiful gem," she said and pointed at the gem in the pendent. Flare smiled sadly.

"Yeah, I know," he held back a tear. Sparx flew between the two dragons.

"Ok kid. Why do you look so familiar?" he asked, Flare sighed happily to get off the subject and then attempted to be confused. Flare thought Sparx would have already guessed it by now. "You look very familiar to all the dragons and me, but you also look like a complete stranger."Flare couldn't help but to smile. He could just guess what the guardians were thinking.

"Did the guardians think I was Malefor's son?" he asked with a laugh. The dragonfly flinched in surprise.

"How did you know?" Flare kept smiling.

"It was a lucky guess. But there was a lot of evidence," he looked past Sparx to Cynder.

"Like what?" she asked, tilting her head slightly.

"We came exactly one year from when you two beat Malefor, we looked familiar and we talked about Malefor himself," he looked back at Sparx. "Oh and the look on their faces when we entered," he chuckled, remembering their horrified faces and the way they were looking at each other. The dragonfly smiled.

"Yeah I guess that's enough evidence," even Cynder smiled. Suddenly a mole came running up to the two dragons and saluted.

"Young dragon Flare the stadium is ready," Flare glanced at the mole, surprised.

"There is a bigger stadium?" he looked at Cynder, who nodded.

"Now may you follow me?" the mole walked away.

"Cynder, can you please watch the final?" Flare asked politely, he wanted Cynder to see something in the final match. The black dragoness nodded.

"Alright, I promise," she looked at Sparx.

"Hey where ever you're going, I'm following," he stated and looked at Flare.

"Thank you both. You don't know how much that meant," he thanked and ran off after the mole.

*.*.*

Spyro has searched for Flare and Cavice for over two hours. He still couldn't find those two, it made him somehow restless. But what surprised him the most was that he hasn't seen Cynder or Sparx for that whole time as well, he hoped they were alright. Spyro was so tired of flying that he flew down to the library, he needed a quick rest and it was the quietest place in the whole city.

"Spyro are you here for some more of those, 'Dragon's history' books?" a young green dragon greeted when he entered the vast building. The purple dragon smiled. The dragon was in his early teen years and was an earth dragon who dreamed to become the best healer. He had a bright green hide with a few brown spots on him; the rest of him was mainly brown. Spyro had met this young dragon a few months ago when he was having trouble finding a book.

"Hi Evadorus, are you here for more of those 'How to become a healer' books?" Evadorus smiled back.

"Yes Spyro, I prefer to study early in life so I can save maximum amount of lives as possible," Spyro rolled his eyes.

"You do know that Malefor is finished?" he then remembered what Flare told him this morning.

"That doesn't mean there aren't any evil in this world," he brought his tail club to eye level. "I have to use this for some reason you know," he joked. Spyro smiled.

"Trust me it's best if you don't use it," he turned to face Cavice running to him. He slightly gasped. Why would he be here?

"Spyro. Have you seen Flare?" he asked hurriedly, then noticed Evadorus. Spyro winced by the question and gave directing paw to Evadorus.

"Cavice this is Evadorus and Evadorus, Cavice," both dragons exchanged glances.

"Nice to meet you," Cavice stated calmly and held out a paw.

"Same here," Evadorus took it and shook it, then turned back to Spyro. "Spyro I have to study some more," he turned to face Cavice. "Good luck finding Flare," he then walked off and returned to a book he was reading. Cavice turned to Spyro seriously.

"Have you seen Flare?" Spyro didn't like the way he said it, but he let it pass, that's probably what he would sound like if he lost his brother.

"No, I was searching for you two for over two hours!" Cavice was taken aback by the statement.

"I-I'm sorry, we should have returned," he stammered and looked sadly to the ground. Spyro placed a comforting paw on the dragons shoulder.

"It's alright, let's just try to find your brother," the young dragon looked at him as if he wanted to say something then stopped.

"Yeah," he replied quietly, then turned to leave and Spyro followed. He stopped sharply halfway from the exit. "Actually on second thought let's not look for him," Spyro was shocked.

"Why! What if he's in trouble?"

"I trust that he's safe and is just having fun elsewhere," he turned to Spyro angrily. "I can't believe I never thought about it! I always think things through before acting," he shook his head in disbelief.

"But we should still find him," Spyro stated, Cavice smiled.

"No, it wouldn't be right to spoil his fun," he looked into Spyro's eyes. That allowed Spyro to look into Cavice's aquamarine eyes. "Besides he doesn't have enough…" he sadly looked at the ground. "Ever since Malefor captured us." Spyro suddenly felt depressed. He helped to release Malefor from his seal the first time and therefore helped Malefor capture Flare and Cavice. He literally made two innocent dragons' lives miserable.

"I-I'm sorry," Spyro stammered; Cavice looked back at the purple dragon. "The purple dragon was supposed to be the legendary dragon that made peace for everyone. But I managed to mess both of your lives up," Cavice smiled sadly.

"There has to be sacrifices, right?" Spyro was stunned that the blue dragon didn't get angry. Cavice's smiled faded. "Spyro we have to talk, there are many things you don't know and I want to tell you them. Right now."

*.*.*

Cynder watched the young dragon run after the mole.

"Do you think we should tell Spyro?" she asked Sparx. The dragonfly shrugged.

"I dunno, knowing Spyro he would still be looking for the two," Cynder tilted her head, confused.

"So that's a yes?" Sparx shook his head.

"Cynder you just promised to watch Flare's match. The least you could do is live up to you word and wait until it actually starts," Cynder looked at Flare trying to catch up to the mole. Even the young dragon's way of running seemed somewhat familiar to her.

"Yeah I guess you're right," she faced the next stadium. "Do you want to go now?"

"I guess," the dragonfly flew to her side and both began their way to the final stadium.

"You know, I could have sworn that Flare was trying to avoid talking about his sister and the pendent," Sparx commented. Cynder nodded.

"Yeah I noticed that as well," she turned to face the dragonfly. "Do you think he hates his sister?" Sparx was taken aback by the sudden question.

"What! No!" Cynder rolled her eyes.

"Yeah whatever," they were at the entrance of the final stadium. "Let's hope Flare hasn't started without us."

*.*.*

"Wow, this place is huge!" Flare hollered and did I 360 degree spin to take in his surroundings. The stadium was almost identical to the previous one except this one could easily hold over 400 adult dragons! He didn't expect such a large place just for a match.

"Young Flare, the guardians are going to be watching your match so I suggest that you try you best," the mole advised. Flare glanced at it, then back to the larger marble tile in the middle.

"I would have it no other way," he smiled. This was going to be fun.

"Also I congratulate you on coming this far," Flare switched his view back to the mole. "But in the final there comes one extra rule," Flare was beginning to become confused.

"What's that?" he looked around the stadium for any clues.

"If you touch anywhere outside of the marble tile, then you immediately lose," Flare began to smile confidently.

"Is that all?" the mole nodded. "Ha that's not too hard," the mole was beginning to not like how confident this dragon was. He only won the last match out of pure luck.

"Let us just see," it mumbled to itself and walked off. Flare ran after it.

"Wait, when do I know when the match starts?" the mole turned to face the dragon.

"I'd come and tell you. Just don't stray too far and don't exit this area," Flare nodded and the mole left. Flare began to wonder what he should do until it returns, but soon came up with an idea and raced off after the mole yet again.

"Wait!" the mole turned around, annoyed.

"What?" it asked calmly, but Flare could detect the slightest bit of annoyance.

"Just one more thing. Can you tell me the name of my opponent?" the moles sighed.

"His name is Shade, if you're looking for him then he's probably around here somewhere," it walked away again.

"Thanks!" Flare hollered and spread his wings in search of Shade, but when he took off he thought he should visit the guardians instead, since he knew who they were. He flew to a balcony which loomed over the tile. No one was on it but Flare knew they would be here soon. He sat on his haunches, closed his eyes and waited.

*.*.*

Spyro made his way to a private part of the library with Cavice close behind. "What do you want to talk about?" he was confused by Cavice's sudden statement. The younger dragon looked very sad when he said it.

"Flare's past," he answered plainly. Spyro became confused and tilted his head.

"What about it?" Cavice shook his head again trying to get the memories out of his mind. Spyro noticed the odd action. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah fine," he stared sternly at Spyro and took a deep breath. "When we got captured by Malefor, we were taken to the dragon temple. Back then there were four of us," he shook his head again. "We had another brother; his element was earth and was the make-believe leader of all four of us. I had a very strong bond with him, we were best bros." He smiled at the thought and grabbed his pendent in his claw. "This is a gift he gave me," he showed it to Spyro. Spyro could have sworn that the gem in the middle glowed when he took a closer look. "Anyway we had a sister whose element was electric. She had a close bond with Flare," he paused again.

"Wait, why are you telling me this?" Spyro asked confused. The younger dragon kept his stern look.

"I'm getting to the point," he sighed. "When Malefor captured us he took us to the temple and tortured us. Our sister and my close brother both died in that place a year ago," Spyro felt horrible again. "Just imagine how Flare felt when his sister died in front of his very eyes," he looked like he was at the brink of crying. "They both gave us some of their energy before they died and most is stored inside of these pendants." He stared at the ground and shed a few tears. "Before you and Cynder defeated Malefor, he planted a dark evil inside of Flare's body. It is very much like the eternal night's power. Which you have?" Spyro nodded. "It is activated the same way. I'm warning you Spyro, Flare's dark power is not something to treat lightly."

Spyro couldn't believe it, Cavice was warning him from his own brother. Not to mention that the two dragons had their siblings get killed right in front of their eyes. And he made it all happen.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**How did you like this chapter? How do you think I can improve? Do you like the story-line? Anyway that's it from me, see ya. Also I'm sure you guys are going to love the next chapter. *Shrugs* Maybe find out even more about Flare and Cavice. Or it could make you very confused, only time will tell.**


	5. Chapter 4

**Hey everyone here's chapter 4, I hope that I'm improving because I'm trying very hard to do so. Well like I promised, you'd find out a little more about the two pendent dragons or maybe just one. ;)**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Cynder peered inside of the stadium. "Looks like it hasn't started yet," she stated and walked inside with Sparx close behind. As they entered they saw a red dragon fly across with brilliant speed and gracefully land on a large balcony which towered over the middle tile. Sparx slightly jumped in surprise.

"Wasn't that Flare?" he asked, turning to where the young dragon landed. Cynder narrowed her eyes at the balcony.

"Who knew he could fly so fast and…" she was lost for words. His flight pattern appeared graceful to her. She turned to face Sparx. "Let's go check out what he's doing," the dragonfly nodded. Suddenly Cynder felt a slight tap on her shoulder. She spun around and hissed showing her teeth. The young fire guardian jumped back in surprise.

"Whoa I wasn't meant to scare you Cynder," Flame stated and cautiously walked closer to Cynder. She blushed slightly and withdrew her teeth.

"Sorry Flame not many dragons dare to do that," she peered around Flame to see Ember. "Hi Ember," the pink dragoness smiled back at her.

"Hi Cynder," she greeted. Cynder turned back to Flame and eyed him.

"So what are you two doing here?" she asked harshly, turning back to the balcony.

"I got dragged here because it is compulsory thing about being a guardian," Flare told them. "But then again, this tournament is a celebration for becoming a guardian," he thrust his head to the middle tile. "Do you know who's in the final? I hope it isn't boring." Sparx flew between the two dragons.

"We know that Flare is one," he pointed to the balcony. "We saw him fly up there," Flame turned his head and jolted back slightly in surprise.

"That's a restricted area except for VID's," Cynder raised a brow. Flame rolled his eyes. "Very important dragons," he answered reading the dark dragoness' mind.

"Well then should we warn him?" she asked dumbly. Flame snorted and took to the air.

"I've never liked that dragon ever since he stepped into that room this morning," he thought and leered at the balcony. "This is not helping."

*.*.*

"There's also one more thing I need to tell you," Cavice stated and stared square into Spyro's eyes.

_Please don't tell me this is bad news, _Spyro thought as Cavice thought about what he should say.

"Flare has been faking something," Spyro looked at Cavice confused. For some reason the younger blue dragon couldn't find the words so he decided to get right to the point. "Flare is faking about his attitude!" Spyro was surprised.

_What does he mean?_ he thought.

"Look Flare has been acting like a childish kid that I'm not liking," Spyro raised a brow. "Remember the first comment he made this morning?" the purple dragon nodded.

"Yes," he answered plainly.

"That was his attempt to act like a kid that cares nothing about the world except fun," Spyro finally understood as a mole came running up to the two dragons.

"Master Spyro, there is a tournament being held today!" it wheezed tiredly. "The guardians want you to watch the final with them." Spyro looked at Cavice sternly.

"Can this young dragon tag along?" he asked, the mole hesitantly nodded, as Cavice jolted back in surprise.

"What?" he mouthed, but Spyro ignored it. He wanted to talk to the younger dragon.

"I would try to get there ASAP, you wouldn't want the contestants to wait any longer," the mole suggested, Spyro nodded.

"The newly built stadium, right?" he asked, the mole nodded. The Spyro switched his view to Cavice and trust his head forward. "Come on," he bolted out of the library and took flight when he got outside, then checked if Cavice was following. The blue dragon was having no trouble to keep up with Spyro. "Hope you can fly faster," he turned to face the stadium again. "When we arrive I want to speak to you about Flare," Cavice nodded and flew faster to catch up to Spyro.

"Spyro can you fly any faster? It's going to take forever at this pace," Spyro was surprised; other dragons find it hard to keep up at this speed. He flew faster and Cavice followed. After a few minutes of flying they reached the grand stadium.

"There it is!" Spyro hollered and dove down with Cavice close behind. They reached the entrance and ran inside to see Flame, Cynder, Sparx and Ember flying to an indoor balcony. "Looks like our place is reserved!"

*.*.*

Flare awoke by annoyingly loud flaps of wings. He looked over the balcony and saw a very angry Flame crash into him and pinned him against a wall.

"Why are you here?" he asked and leered at the younger dragon. Flare was having trouble catching his breath and coughed in Flame's face. The fire guardian wiped his face and looked at Flare disgusted.

"Sorry," Flare whimpered then felt a sudden surge of hatred boil inside of him. "I was waiting for you guys," Flame stuttered a bit and unpinned the younger dragon. "I had some spare time before the match so I decided to talk with you guys," he leered at the fire guardian, eyes still full of hatred. "After I didn't find anyone here I decided to wait," he turned to the middle tile. "Looks like I'm not welcome," he stepped on the edge of the balcony and spread his wings as Ember, Cynder and Sparx arrived.

"Wait," Ember pleaded, looking at Flame to check if he's injured. Flare noticed and continued to stare on the gigantic tile.

_Not even she trusts me,_ he thought sadly. Ember ran close to Flame who was still embarrassed.

"I'm sorry about what Flame did; he didn't mean to attack you out of nowhere," Flare didn't change his stare from the tile and chuckled darkly.

"I actually think he intended to pin me against the wall," he stared blankly at the pink dragoness . "But I think he thought I was trespassing on guardian grounds, which I was actually was," he stare softened. Spyro and Cavice got to the top of the balcony and landed.

"Hey guys did we miss anything?" Spyro asked looking to each dragon. His gaze stopped at Flare and his mouth opened in shock. The younger dragon waved childishly, Cavice rolled his eyes.

"Spare him Flare," he waved a dismissive paw. "I told him everything about your stupid acting," Flare glared at the blue dragon but let it slip.

"So I guess I can't hide it," he muttered darkly. He looked all around to see all the dragons' mouths open in shock, Spyro's still open. Flare rolled his eyes. "Come on you think I'd have such a childish attitude?" then he tapped his chin with his talon thoughtfully. "But then again that was my attitude before…" he trailed off as his bad memories flooded back to him and he suddenly felt unsteady.

"A-Are you alright?" Ember asked curiously. Flare steadied himself and nodded, still a bit dizzy.

"Yeah, I guess I had a few…" the world suddenly gave in beneath him and he fell to the floor unconscious.

*.*.*

Flare stared at the landscape below him. Being the low age of 6 made everything fascinating to him, even if it was just nature. He loved how calm and peaceful it was and he smiled to himself. He hardly had any time to do things with his 8 year old sister because of the war, so he was going to make this last. He broke out of his little trance to see a beautiful electric dragon fly and descend slowly to the young fire dragon.

"Hi Valie!" Flare hollered, his older sister smiled and landed next to him.

"Hi Flare," she nuzzled him affectionately. Flare nuzzled her back and his eyes began to well up.

"I-I missed you," he mumbled as tears began to fall. Valie came in closer and hugged him.

"Stop being such a cry-baby," she said with a laugh and shook her head sadly. "When this war is over, we'll hang out more," she let go of their hug, wiped Flare's tears and looked at him square in the eyes. "Come on, I want to see how well you can fly. You have improved right?" Flare nodded more cheerfully and stepped to the edge of the cliff he was on.

"I'm ready," he said looking back at his sister.

"Then go," she gently urged, but deep inside she was worried that her brother wouldn't spread his tiny wings in time or if he crashes into something. Flare noticed the worry on her face.

"Hey I told you I improved so let's go," he told her and jumped off the cliff before his sister could tell him otherwise. He spread his wings and let the wind whip across his face. His sister caught up to him and nudged him playfully.

"Want a race?" she asked with excitement glowing in her eyes.

"Yep," Flare answered plainly, turning to his sister.

"Ready, set, go," she announced quickly and dove to gain speed. Flare chased after her.

"Hey I wasn't ready," his sister flashed a quick glance back at her brother. With that quick glance Flare could pick up that Valie was trying to tell him something…

*.*.*

Flare groaned and opened his eyes. His head spun and his vision was blurry. He closed them for a few more seconds until the sensation stopped, then opened them again and looked around the room. He was inside a basic hospital with a small table beside his bed.

"Great you're awake," Flare turned his head and yelped in surprise to see Spyro next to the bed he was in. His expression darkened a bit. "Is there a problem with me being here?"

"N-No, sorry Spyro, I was expecting Cavice where you are," Spyro's expression lightened back to normal. Flare looked around and saw nobody else in the room. "So where is he?" Spyro immediately straightened up and prepared to defend the younger blue dragon.

"He went to buy some stuff for you, incase this happens again," he stated looking into Flare fiery red eyes. Flare tilted his head.

"What exactly happened?" he asked, Spyro shrugged.

"We don't know. You just fainted right in front of us," Flare blushed a bit.

"Oh sorry again," Flare apologized. Spyro smiled and shook his head.

"Hey it's not your fault," he said and looked up to the small table next to the bed. There was an awkward silence for what seem like hours. "Do you want some water?" Spyro asked suddenly. Flare was surprised by the question but nodded slowly. "Just wait here," he ran out of the room.

"Does he know?" Flare pondered aloud after a few seconds and rested his head in his paws.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**I know this is quite a short chapter but please understand that I'm trying to be more quality then quantity right now so the next parts of the story would probably take a little while longer. Also please R & R, I'm not really sure how my story is going through your eyes so I just want to know. That it from me Sayonara guys!**


	6. Chapter 5

**Hey people another chapter's here (actually much fast then I expected) and it's also pretty long. Also I've been giving hints every chapter and this is when it all collects together. :)**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Spyro ran down the large hospital until he got to the front desk where Cynder was waiting. A smile spread across her muzzle as the purple dragon approached her.

"So is he alright? Mason told me if he doesn't enter the match in an hour they will disqualify him," Spyro nodded.

"He's fine, but I'm not sure he's in top shape," took a quick glance at the long hallway he ran though, then looked back at Cynder. "Cynder can you get him some water? I'm going to get him some food," then he began to run off. "I think he'll need all the strength he can get for the final," he hollered and took off.

*.*.*

"Hey Flare, wake up," the young fire dragon's eyes twitched. He didn't even realize that he fell asleep. He opened his eyes and saw Spyro with a pile of food on the table next to his bed and a small bucket of water next to it. Flare's mouth opened in astonishment. Why had he done this? Spyro smiled at the younger dragon. "I figured that you'd need all the strength you can get for the final, so I brought you some food," he answered as if he read Flare's mind.

"Oh…thanks," Flare thanked, then stared at the food. He thought they would have disqualified him by now.

"Go on eat," Spyro nudged him gently. Flare nodded and grabbed some lamb meat from the pile and began to dig in. The taste was sensational; he never tasted anything this good in four years! Spyro smiled at the sight of the younger dragon enjoying his little gift. After Flare had finished eating and gulped down some water. He hesitantly stood up and tested if his legs could support himself. Once they didn't buckle he turned to Spyro.

"How much time do we have till I get disqualified?" he asked slightly worried.

"I'd say about 10 minutes," Spyro answered calmly and thrust his head to the stadium. "Go, I'd clean up here," Flare shook his head, smiling.

"Nah I'd help, I did make the mess," that surprised Spyro.

"But you need to get to your match," Flare shook his head again, but this time without a smile.

"I've got to clean up my own mess," he looked at his talons angrily. "I'm fed up of everyone doing it for me."

"Please don't be stubborn," Spyro pleaded quietly. Flare looked back at Spyro, with a smile spread across his muzzle again. Spyro was surprised how quick he changed his mood.

"Sorry Spyro not even the legendary purple dragon can change me," he joked and began to clean up. Spyro sighed and helped. After a few minutes they finished cleaning and ran out of the building. It was late in the evening, which made Flare wonder why Mason waited such a long time for him.

"Come on lets go," Spyro urged and took to the air. Flare followed him as the sun began set.

*.*.*

"Come on Flare. Where are you?" Cavice mumbled. He was inside the stadium waiting for Flare with all the guardians, Cynder and Sparx. Personally Cavice was pretty annoyed when Spyro stopped him halfway from the hospital to tell him to wait for the younger fire dragon in the finals stadium. Cavice nodded hesitantly but there were only a few minutes until the match actually started.

"Hey I'm sure he going to come," Cynder told him gently, which made Cavice slightly more annoyed.

"How can you be so sure?" he asked turning to the middle tile. There was a dark dragon in the ring reading a book calmly. He had blue stripes across his hide all the way up to his neck, with two small horns jutting out of the side of his face and two larger ones on top of his head. What surprised Cavice the most was that he was around the same age as Flare! _How can he read when he's in the final? _Cavice thought and then looked back at Cynder. She had followed his gaze and also noticed how calm the dark dragon was. Cavice knew it surprised her as well, but she didn't show it. She suddenly turned to him and stared straight into his eyes.

"Stop worrying, knowing Spyro he wouldn't allow Flare to be disqualified," Cavice heavily sighed and nodded. Spyro was the purple dragon, he could trust him.

"Their coming!" Hunter the cheetah called and climbed to get to the VID area.

"Hunter! Are you going to watch the final?" Cynder asked him. The cheetah nodded then looked at Shade on the middle tile.

_Yes the match is going to be starting soon!_ Cavice thought excitedly.

*.*.*

"There it is!" Flare hollered and dived for the stadium with Spyro close behind. When they got to the entrance Flare and Spyro landed gracefully.

"See you inside," he thrust his head to the entrance and ran in, Flare followed. When the young red dragon entered the stadium, he was met with loud cheers and some very minimal boos.

"Finally, he's here," he heard an ice dragon comment.

"Hey at least he didn't get disqualified," a fire dragoness countered.

Flare walked up to the middle tile and gave a short beat of his wings to get up on it. Shade got to his feet and placed the book out of the tile.

"So you're finally here," he muttered and walked to his spot opposite to Flare's.

"Your name is Shade right?" the black dragon jumped back in surprise as Flare walked to the middle of the tile and extended his paw. Shade cautiously stepped close to the dragon and shook his paw. "Hi my name is Flare! Let's make this match a real finale!" there was a loud cheer as both dragons walked to their section of the tile. Shade glanced back at Flare. There was something weird about Flare. He said that as if he had said many times.

Flare stared back at Shade. He knew that this dragon was just as strong as an elder and definitely was capable of taking down an adult dragon easily. But that didn't even make Flare worry since he could do the same except maybe 3 at the same time. What actually made him worry was his color, he had only seen one black dragon in his life and that was Cynder. He snapped out of his trance by Terrador walking up to him.

"Are you ready?" he asked, looking at Shade. Flare nodded.

"Can't be anymore," he answered darkly. Terrador looked closely at the younger fire dragon; his composure was completely unguarded and calm. He turned back to Shade and gestured for him to come over. The black dragon obediently nodded and ran to the earth guardian. Terrador stared at the young dragon then to Flare.

"I am surprised to see two dragons as young as you two to reach the finals," both finalists blushed a bit and exchange a quick glance. "But that still doesn't change the rules, I would be the referee and you would listen when a call it." Both younger dragons nodded and Shade went back to his side. Terrador turned back to Flare and narrowed his eyes on the younger dragon. Flare jumped back in surprise.

"Y-Yes," he stuttered.

"There is something dark about you, young dragon," he commented. Flare knew exactly what the guardian was thinking; it irritated him how the guardians thought.

"I'm not Malefor's son, Terrador," he growled trying to keep his voice low so no one else could listen in. Terrador gave a startled yelp as Flare smiled confidently. "Yes I know exactly what your thinking. It all seemed to add up huh? Us talking about Malefor, us revealing to you that he has returned." The young dragon turned his head to Cavice and gave slight nod. His older brother nodded back. "How did I get such information?" he asked looking back at the earth guardian. "I got it when my siblings and I got captured by that dark fiend," he stared at his talons angrily. "Please don't think that again, you have no idea what he did to us."

The earth guardian noticed the pure hatred the younger dragon had against the dark master and smiled.

_This young dragon wouldn't hate his father this much would he?_ he thought and walked to the middle of the tile. "That question would have to wait."

*.*.*

Spyro stared down at Flare as Terrador returned to the middle. Whatever the earth guardian asked seemed to dampen Flare's mood. He turned to the young dragon's brother to see him unusually relaxed.

"Looks like Terrador asked Flare if he's Malefor's son," he said randomly, catching everyone's attention. The blue dragon faced the other guardians. "Flare kept telling me that ever since we saw you this morning," the guardians exchange a suspicious glance. "He said it was written all over you faces," he commented reading exactly what the guardians were thinking and turned back to the middle tile. Spyro took a quick a quick glance at Cynder who nodded and walked over to the younger blue dragon, Cavice didn't take his gaze off his younger brother but knew the purple dragon was next to him.

"I'm sorry, for what the guardians thought," he apologized quietly so the guardians wouldn't hear him. Cavice looked deep into Spyro's purple eyes, he meant it. "They mean well but sometimes they go over the top." Cavice smiled and nodded.

"I totally understand what they were thinking, but never think we are Malefor's sons," he turned to his talons. "Ever," he whispered, barely audible. The way he said the last part made Spyro uncomfortable, he walked back to Cynder.

"So what did he say?" she excitedly asked quietly.

"He told me to never think of them as the Dark Master's sons…ever," he repeated quietly and faced the blue dragon. "I've got a feeling that these two dragons are hiding something big."

"Ready!" Terrador announced and held up his wing. Spyro's attention turned to the earth guardian.

*.*.*

"Begin!" the earth guardian dropped his wing and Flare rushed for Shade. The black dragon took up a defensive stance and breathed out dark fire at Flare. The fire dragon smirked, took to the air and breathed his own fire at the dark dragon. Shade jumped and flapped his wings to counter the fire dragon with his own attack. Flames singed Flare's face, though all it did was annoy the fire dragon as he flew even higher. Shade flew higher to reach the fire dragon and clawed him with a shadow infused claw. The slash burned Flare's scales as he recovered and slashed with his claws back. The black dragon dodged it and spat poisonous venom at Flare. The young fire dragon's eyes widened as the blob of acid missed him by an inch. Flare's eyes followed the movement of the venom as it hit the tiles and burned a decent sized hole in it. The fire dragon glared at Shade.

"What are you trying to do? Kill me?" the black dragon smirked.

"I knew you were going to dodge that so it was decoy," he explained, but Flare didn't stop glaring his opponent and charged at him. The black dragon did a mocking back flip making Flare miss by an inch. The young fire dragon straightened up and glared at Shade again before landing gracefully on the middle tile. Confused, Shade followed, landing hard. Flare took a few deep breaths, before letting out a huge sigh and smiled at the black dragon. Flare knew his opponent's tactic; it wasn't going to work against him.

"Good try, but that tactic is not going to work on me," he explained still smiling and took on a fighting stance. "You win round one, now its round two."

Back on top the balcony Cavice sighed heavily, his brother almost lost it and he didn't want to see what would have happened to his opponent if that actually happened.

The sigh caught Spyro's attention. He suddenly realized why the blue dragon sighed. Cavice told him that his brother had a dark power which was just as strong as the eternal night's one, which he controlled. The purple dragon clenched his forehead as the nightmares returned to him. The dark power forced Spyro to stop time around him and also imprisoned Sparx, Cynder and himself for three years! The purple dragon walked next to Cavice, to hear him sigh again.

"So what's on your mind?" Spyro asked hesitantly. The blue dragon didn't even glance in his direction and sighed one more. "Is it about the dark power you told me about?" he whispered when he didn't get an answer. Cavice turned to face him and shook his head.

"No, fortunately that power only erupts when Malefor brings it out or if he gets really mad," he answered hesitantly before staring back at the match at hand. Spyro followed his gaze, to see both young dragons in combat climbing altitude. They were hundreds of metres over the tile and were not slowing down. Suddenly Shade struck with his talons hard, landing Flare right across the muzzle. The red fire dragon suddenly began to plummet down to the tile. It took a few seconds for Spyro to work out that that the youngster was knocked out and was only 50 metres above the ground. Spyro ran to the edge of the balcony and spread his wings. Just as he was going to rescue Flare, Cavice held out a wing to stop the purple dragon.

"What are you doing?" he asked and glared at the blue dragon as he looked back at his brother.

"He's got it covered," he answered plainly and glared back at Spyro. "He's capable of doing anything that's what I admire of him for," he returned his gaze back at his brother and Spyro followed it.

Flare groaned as he opened his eyes to see the tile come rushing towards him. The fire dragon yelped and breathed fire to slow his fall. At the last moment he did a back flip and landed silently on the tile.

"No more…" he muttered and looked up at Shade who was smirking superiorly at him. Flare glared daggers at him and launched himself once again into the air.

"Come on, I've outclassed you in every way?" Shade commented and dove at Flare. Suddenly the fire dragon burst into flames, leaving Shade partly blind. When the fire dispersed the red dragon wasn't found anywhere. The black dragon's looked around confused. "Where did he go?" he pondered loudly.

"Looking for me?" Shade looked up to see Flare slash him across his back, leaving three bloody marks. He bit his lip to avoid roaring in pain and slashed at Flare again to hit nothing but air. The black dragon whipped around to where he struck and searched franticly once again.

"Where are you?" he roared, annoyed at being rendered useless. He heard a flap of wings and quickly turned to be rammed in the chest by Flare. Shade felt the wind rush out of him as he tried to straighten up, but failed and hit the ground outside the tile.

The crowd gasped in wide-eyed shock.

"Did the red guy just win?" a fire dragoness asked still surprised.

"Yeah, I think so," an electric dragon answered but wasn't paying much attention. "I thought the dark dragon was going to win, he was outclassing the other guy in every way."

Flare landed on the tile and peak over the edge to watch Spade pick himself off the ground.

"Hey, you ok?" he asked hesitantly. To his surprise the black dragon smiled at him.

"Yeah, fine," he answered and flew back on the tile. "Congrats, you won," he held out a paw. Flare smiled back and shook it once more. "Well I have to go now. Enjoy your prize," with that he flew out of the stadium.

After a few seconds of awkward silence the crowd gave a huge cheer, startling Flare slightly. The young dragon smiled to himself, it only just hit him that he was the newest champion of this tournament. He turned to see Spyro, Cynder and Cavice smiling and clapping for him. That made his grin spread more across his muzzle as he took to the air.

Cavice rolled his eyes as his brother did a few aerial tricks, making the crowd cheer for more. "Show off," he thought and walked up to Spyro and Cynder who were both still slightly stunned from the comeback. "I told you he had it under control," he told Spyro smirking. The purple dragon let out a little laugh.

"Yeah I guess I should have listened to you after all," he commented loudly, catching everyone's attention.

"Young dragon how did your brother cover himself in flames?" Volteer asked eagerly.

"Yes, I would like to know that too," Cyril piped up. The younger blue dragon eyed both guardians cautiously. Should he trust the guardians with the info, they did think him and his brother was Malefor's sons. Spyro saw the battle inside the younger blue dragon's eyes.

"Hey he doesn't need to tell you if he doesn't want to," he stated and turned to Cavice. He held up a paw to allow the guardian's question.

"I'd tell you when my brother stops showing off," he said with a grin and turned to see the young fire dragon fly to them. "Looks like I'd tell you now."

"What are you telling them?" Flare asked and walked up next to Spyro, everyone except Cynder and Spyro gasped in shock. The young dragon smirked. "Finally you guys notice!"

Spyro faced the younger dragon confused. _What does he mean?_ he thought, Flare read the confusion on the purple dragon's face.

"Why don't you asked one of the guardians?" he asked, still smirking.

The purple dragon was still confused and turned to Cynder; she didn't seem to be as surprised as anyone else.

"S-Spyro," Sparx stammered. The purple dragon fixed his gaze on the yellow dragonfly.

"Yeah," he said plainly. Sparx pointed at Flare.

"H-He looks like you," Spyro was taken a back from the remark, he looked at Flare then to himself. Sparx was right, they had around the same graceful horns and both had spikes trialing down their back to their tail. Suddenly before he knew it Cyril and Volteer has taken a step between the two dragons and were leering at Flare and Cavice.

"I knew it!" Volteer shouted and closed in on Flare. The younger dragon didn't even flinch a scale; this was the reaction he was expecting. "Malefor created these two to spy on us."

Flare almost laughed in his face, which annoyed the lightning guardian further. "Wouldn't you think if Malefor had enough power to create a dragon, he would rather use it to attack this city?" he asked still grinning. The lightning guardian narrowed his eyes on the red dragon.

"Fine you've got a point, but explain why you look like Spyro so much?" everyone crept closer to hear the younger red dragon; they wanted to know the answer as well. Flare sadly looked at his talons.

"Well I don't expect you to believe this, I certainly didn't. So here it goes," he takes in a deep breath and turns to Spyro. "Spyro…we are brothers…"

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**I know OMG Flare and Cavice are Spyro's long lost brothers and also I know what you're thinking. It would all be solved on in my next chapter, so until then…**


	7. Chapter 6

"WHAT!" Sparx screamed and then nervously laughed. "You can't be serious!" he looked around for help. But all the dragons were lost in thought. "Does anyone else think that they are not brothers!" all the dragons shook their head.

"It explains it perfectly," Flame commented walking up next to Flare. "But there is still one question that's left unanswered," he narrowed his eyes on the younger fire dragon. "How did you two survive? I remember Malefor destroying all the eggs in the temple."

"I can answer that question young guardian," Volteer stepped in. "Us guardians actually delivered their eggs much as the same way Ignitus delivered your egg Spyro," he gave a quick glance at the purple dragon. Cyril gave grinned at Cavice and nudged him a bit.

"It's great to see you alive, you know we went through a lot of trouble to save you four," he told him then noticed that there were only two of them. His grin quickly faded. "Where are the other two?" Cavice changed his gaze to his talons; Flare did the same, but his eyes began to well up. When Cavice got a grip on himself he faced the ice guardian once more.

"They passed away," he said barely audible and turned to his brother who was still crying. Volteer was trying everything he knew to cheer up the younger dragon, but was not very successful. "Please forgive my brother, every time he remembers our sister he cries," he turned back to Cyril. "But both gave us these gems," he showed the ice guardian the gem on his pendent. "They put some of their own power in these gems so that we can use it," the ice guardian peered closely into the gem, then at the actual pendent.

"Remarkable…who crafted this pendent?" he asked hesitantly. Cavice smiled and turned to his brother once again making sure he heard his next phrase.

"Me and my brother made it," he answered loudly. Flare perked up and listened into their conversation.

"Amazing, remarkable," Cyril complemented, taking the cue the younger dragon gave.

"R-Really?" Flare asked, turning to his brother. He knew Cavice had something to do with the guardians complement.

"Yes the craftsmanship is magnificent!" he then lowered his head until it was Flare's height. "Which one of you two did most of the work?" he asked quietly. The young fire dragon smirked and pointed at Cavice. The ice guardian was surprised by how modest the young dragon was, but nodded understandingly.

_Wow everyone came to the final,_ Flare thought as he scanned the balcony. His gaze stopped at Hunter and his eyes lit up. Spyro followed his gaze and when it stopped on Hunter he decided to introduce him.

"Flare this cheetah here is-"

"Hunter!" Flare interrupted and ran over to the cheetah. Hunter knelt down to the young dragon's height.

"Good to see you again, Flare," he greeted and rested a hand on Flare's head.

"I-I can't believe I get to see you again!"

"Again?" Spyro and Cynder asked loudly in unison. Flare turned to the two dragons and then turned to Hunter again.

"Should I tell them?" he asked him. The cheetah shook his head.

"Why not Hunter?" Cynder asked confused. The cheetah gave a stern look at Cynder to not push it.

"I'd tell both of you afterwards," then he switched his view to Terrador who was flying up to the balcony. The earth guardian gave Flare a stern look, then turned to Cyril.

"Did I miss anything?" he asked inquisitively.

"Oh yeah you missed everything!" Sparx shouted angrily and flew out of the stadium.

"Sparx wait!" Spyro hollered and flew after his brother.

*.*.*

Spyro couldn't see his brother anywhere. "Where is he?" he asked himself and looked around franticly. He suddenly saw a very faint yellow light exiting the city. _Thank the ancestors it's night,_ he thought and flew after the light. Sparx suddenly looked over his shoulder to see his purple brother catching up to him fast. "Sparx wait!" Spyro hollered.

"Why don't you just go back and talk to your brother!" Sparx called back.

"You are my brother!" with the last of his energy he flapped his wings and flew past Sparx grabbing him on the way.

"Spyro, let go of me," the dragonfly struggled but Spyro's grip was firm. The purple dragon landed on a stray patch of land. It was only then that he realized that his wings ached.

"How long have I been flying for?" he pondered out loud, then turned to his brother in his talons. "Ok Sparx what do you against Flare and Cavice?" The dragonfly just sighed and turned his head away. "Sparx tell me or you are going to stay in this exact spot for a long time." Sparx turned his head back and sighed again.

"I-It's just that if they're your brothers what does that make me?" he asked sadly. The purple relaxed his muscles and let go of his brother.

"Look I don't totally think those two are my brothers either," he looked deep into Sparx's eyes. "But if they actually are, no rule says that you can't have more than one brother per species right?" Sparx smiled and hugged his brother's muzzle.

"Your right," he whispered and withdrew his arms. "So do you want to return now?" Spyro shook his head.

"Nah that chase all the way out here really tired me," Sparx smiled and rolled his eyes.

"I swear you and Cynder are becoming so lazy," he said with a laugh. Spyro swatted the dragonfly away and rested his head in his paws.

"Sheesh," the dragonfly rested on his brother's shoulder.

*.*.*

"Here we are, Cavice," Volteer announced opening the door with his tail. After Sparx and Spyro took off, Cynder, Hunter, Flame and Ember went to search for the purple dragon. Shortly Cyril volunteered to explain everything to Terrador while Volteer showed Cavice and Flare to their rooms.

The young blue dragon stepped into the room and was soon met by an astonishing sight. The room had a bookcase on the left, a chest by it and a large bed on the right side of the room.

"Wow!" Flare hollered, even Cavice was speechless. Volteer read their expressions and gave a toothy grin.

"After you've settled in Cavice remember to return to the dining hall you came in this morning, we are going to be holding a huge feast," the blue dragon nodded as Volteer closed the door and began to walk to Flare's room. The young fire dragon followed the electric guardian silently.

"Um Volteer," the lightning guardian turned to Flare. "Is my room going to be as good as Cavice's?" The lightning guardians smiled reassuringly.

"Yes young dragon, it might even be better," that made Flare brighten up and more eager to see it. Suddenly Volteer stopped almost making Flare bump into him. "We are here," he opened a door to his left and Flare ran in excitedly. The young dragon gasped in surprise, it was around the same thing as Cavice's room except it had a stained glass window above his bed. To his amazement the pattern on the window was unique; it had a red egg on it, surrounded in flames. Volteer walked next to the young red dragon. "That was the egg you hatched from young dragon," he stated looking back at the stained glass.

"W-Wait! Why didn't Cavice's room have any stained glass or a picture of his egg on it?" Flare asked glancing at Volteer. The lightning guardian shook he head sadly.

"We're sorry. We thought that all four of you were dead to tell you the truth," he answered sadly. "After building this room, a worker complained that what if you three don't return what would this room be for. Soon the little argument made more and more complain until no one wanted to build ever again."

"I-I'm sorry I asked that question," he turned to his bed. Volteer turned to leave. "T-Thank you," Flare stammered as the lightning guardian closed the door.

"What a polite young dragon," he thought as he walked back to the dining room.

*.*.*

The sound of wings beating the wind immediately woke the purple dragon from his rest.

"Hey I found him!" Flame hollered and dived down to Spyro.

"Hi Flame," Spyro greeted while getting to his feet, knocking Sparx off his shoulder.

"Ow," the dragonfly muttered and rubbed his head.

"Spyro what are you doing sleeping in the middle of nowhere?" Cynder asked worriedly and landed loudly. "If we didn't come out to find you, you could have been attacked," the purple dragon smiled, slightly embarrassed for doing something without second thought. Hunter suddenly jumped out of a tree and landed close-by.

"Spyro," he commented looking up into the clouds. "I would advise for us to return immediately, I smell a storm coming." Spyro stepped beside Hunter and spread his wings.

"I'm ready," he commented loudly. Sparx flew over and landed on his brother's shoulder again.

"I'm ready, seriously you said you were tired a few minutes ago," Spyro glanced at the dragonfly.

"A minute is all I need to recover," he turned back to Hunter and nodded. The cheetah nodded back and sprinted back to the city. The dragons took flight soon after and flew at full speed back to the city. All the dragons didn't say a word on the flight home which made Sparx seem uncomfortable.

_Maybe those two arriving affected them more than I thought,_ he thought and gazed at all of the dragons. They were deep in thought about something. Sparx decided not to ask since he was enjoying the warm gust of wind so much.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**I know that this chapter was pretty short but I promise that the next would be a little more exciting. Until then…see ya! (Also please vote in my current poll!)**


	8. Chapter 7

The four dragons arrived at the entrance to the huge building they called home. Hunter was standing at the entrance rather annoyed how long the dragons took to arrive but decided to not complain.

"Hurry young dragons, Flare and Cavice are already waiting for you," the dragons suddenly stopped at the mention of Spyro's two brothers.

"Are they going to be joining us for the feast?" Flame asked hoping that the cheetah would say no.

"Of course they would be," Hunter answered definitely. Flame stuttered and turned to leave. Flare suddenly ran out of the dining room and saw Flame walking away. The other dragons didn't notice him.

"Flame wait where are you going?" Ember asked running up to the fire guardian and blocking his path.

"Away from Spyro's brothers," he answered, pushing past her. Flare immediately saddened, he still hated him.

"But it wouldn't be a feast without you," Ember protested, the fire guardian didn't even turn in her direction.

"Does it look like I care," he could feel his temper rise.

"Ok fine, I'd go," Flare stated and took a step out of the darkness. Reading everyone's expression made him aware that they didn't know he was even listening. "But can Cavice stay, please?" The fire guardian just stared blankly at the younger fire dragon.

"Yes," he answered after a few seconds of awkward silence. A smile spread across Flare's muzzle.

"Thank you," he said politely taking a slight bow and took off silently into the night. The remaining dragons just stood stupefied wonder as the Spyro's brother disappeared into the night. After he became a speck in the distance, the fire guardian could feel heated glares at him.

"What?" he asked dumbly, looking at each dragon.

"What do you mean by what? It's obvious!" Cynder stated and took a threatening step towards the fire guardian. "You were totally selfish, you knew that Flare would leave if you told him that he wasn't welcome," the fire guardian glared at the black dragoness.

"I didn't say that he wasn't welcome," he stated as a threatening growl left his throat. The black dragoness didn't flinch a scale.

"You don't even have to say it, it was obvious when you pinned him against the wall before the final that you hated him," Flame could hardly restrain himself from attacking the black dragoness, but even though he hated to admit it, Cynder was right.

"Fine, call him back!" Flame hollered and began to walk to the entrance, when Spyro stopped him.

"It's already too late Flame, he now knows that you hate him so much that you don't even want to look at him!" he shouted angrily and spread his wings once more. "I'm going to check if he's ok," with that he took flight.

*.*.*

Flare stared at the moon blankly. It was the only thing he could do to take his mind off how much Flame hates him, but every time he tried to forget it came back harder making him a little bit angry.

"Why does he hate me so much?" he pondered out loud, remembering every encounter they had. He was snapped to reality by the sound of wings beating the air. "Spyro why are you here?" he asked not even turning around to face the purple dragon who was closing in. Spyro got slightly startled by the fact that Flare knew it was him without turning around, but none the less landed beside his brother.

"I just came to see if you're alright," he stated, much to his surprise the younger dragon smiled.

"Thanks for worrying, as you can see I'm perfectly fine," he answered, turning back to the moon and sat on his haunches to relax more. Cautiously Spyro sat on his haunches next to his brother and changed his gaze to the moon as well. "It's hard to believe that were brothers isn't it?" Flare suddenly asked, not taking his gaze off the moon.

"Yeah," Spyro answered quietly and somehow got transfixed by the sight of the moon as well.

"Hey Spyro, I think you should return before Cynder gets worried about you," Flare commented with a smile. The purple dragon smiled and nodded.

"You know Flame actually doesn't mind if you came back," he commented and got to his feet.

"Nah, he made it pretty clear that he hates me. I'd just stay here for awhile," he answered slightly sadly; he liked the taste of the food Spyro gave him before the final.

"I could bring something to your room," Spyro stated sensing his younger brother's disappointment. Flare immediately perked up and another smile spread across his muzzle.

"Really?" Spyro returned the smile.

"It's the least I can do," with that he flew off.

"Thank you!" Flare hollered after him, making the purple dragon's smile spread further.

"You're welcome!" he hollered back and suddenly felt new energy spread across his body as he flew faster to the dining room.

*.*.*

"Did Flare really say that?" Cavice asked in wide-eyed shock, Cynder nodded sadly.

"I can't actually believe Flame would say something so selfish," she mumbled and glared at the fire guardian. Cavice hardly even turned to the fire dragon.

"I wouldn't be worried about my younger brother," he stated simply and turned to his empty plate then to everyone around the large table. There were over 20 dragons around the small confined area. "I just hope that the food wouldn't be too good," he mumbled, Cynder gave a mild chuckle.

"Yeah or your brother would be missing on something really good," she turned to the empty cushion next to her. "I just hope Spyro doesn't take too long." Suddenly the purple dragon walked in calmly and had a smile on his face. The smile caught Cynder off guard as Spyro sat next to her. "Did it go well?" she asked quietly making sure Cavice didn't hear them.

"Yeah, it went better than I expected. He didn't seem too down about the situation," he stared into Cynder's eyes. "Do you think I can sneak out some food?" the black dragoness got startled by the question, but recovered and tapped her chin with a talon, thoughtfully.

"It's possible, but if Flame catches you your friendship would go downhill with him," she answered hesitantly, she didn't want Spyro to get into any sort of trouble. Spyro opened his mouth to say something but was interrupted by Terrador as he called everyone's attention. When the room fell silent the earth guardian spoke up.

"Tonight we are gathered here to celebrate the accomplishment of this young dragon," he announced giving a directing paw to Flame who smiled shyly. "After severe training, this young dragon has made us all believe that he is the one," he looked at all the dragons in the room. "Let me introduce Flame our new fire guardian!" a huge applauds and cheers as the young guardian stood up and bowed.

He glanced around all the dragons around him, but his gaze stopped at a window when he noticed Flare standing outside and glared at him, a smiled spread across the younger dragon's muzzle when Flame noticed him.

"Congratulations Flame," he mouthed and flew away still smiling. Flame turned back to the dragons inside the room and pretended that he didn't see anything. But that didn't ignore the fact that he felt guilty, he blew his only chance to be friends with Spyro's brother just because he didn't like him for a reason he couldn't explain.

"Let the feast begin!" Terrador announced loudly as the moles came out with plates of food.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**I know that this chapter is also very short but I'm seriously trying to get more story-time between everything. Today was just bad for me because something really bad happened. But I guess it can't be helped, so see ya until my next update. (Which I can guarantee is going to be good.)**


	9. Chapter 8

**Like I promised guys this chapter is good…but still a little short. Guys I'm still trying to fit sometime to type this though so the next chapter would be…longer. (Hopefully)**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Flare looked up to the stained glass window in his room. After hearing the uproar in the dining hall he returned to his room to find nothing else to do. He began to pace around the room for no reason at all, after that consumed some time he tried to get some sleep which was impossible with all the noise around him. He finally decided to look back at his window which was indeed beautiful in his eyes. He was broken out of his trance by a knock on his door.

"Come in!" he hollered. Spyro walked into the room holding a plate full of food in his paw.

"I kept my promise," he stated with a smile. Flare smiled back and bowed slightly thankfully.

"Thank you Spyro, you're the best," the purple dragon set the plate down next to Flare. The young red dragon bent down and ate greedily; he never noticed how hungry he was until now. Spyro turned to walk out of his room.

"I'm sorry but I have to go now, Flame might start suspecting that I'm bring food to you," he gave a quick glance at his younger brother, who nodded respectfully.

"I understand," he replied slightly sadly. Spyro picked up the sad tone in his brother's voice which hurt him further as he walked back to the dining hall after closing his brother's door.

Flare let out a sigh; he enjoyed his brother's company and never wanted it to end. But deep inside he knew sooner or later Malefor would attack soon and that mostly everyone would blame him or Cavice for it. He let out another sigh accidently breathing out some fire, heating his room instantly. Flare walked up to his bed after finishing off the food and lay down on the soft mattress. He looked down at his paws and controlled a little spark of electricity between his claws. "I wish you were here sis," he whispered before feeling his eyes drooped.

*.*.*

"Come on Cavice try again!" Saber roared. A day after Flare bid his farewell to Valie; she decided to leave him with Saber, their eldest brother. The earth dragon was very strict about training both of his younger brothers, in case they somehow get involved in the war around them. Cavice groaned as he got to his feet. "Try again, this time use your element to help you," the earth dragon urged, Cavice grunted and surrounded himself in blue energy. Flare sighed and rolled his eyes at the sight of his older brother going in for another try. It was obvious that Saber was not going to let Cavice even get a claw on him.

Cavice launched himself at his eldest brother once again only to be clawed across the face once again, although Saber got his paw totally frozen. As Cavice picked himself off the ground once again, he smiled at the sight of his success. "Smart move," Saber commented with a smile, then instantly broke the ice around his paw by flexing his talons. "But you'd have to do better than that to beat an earth dragon."

"Curse you," Cavice cursed under his breath, then turned to Flare. The youngest dragon faced Saber knowing exactly what his older brother was asking. The earth dragon nodded and turned back to Cavice.

"Fine you two can team up against me, but it's still not going to change the end result," he commented overconfidently. Flare walked up to Cavice and gave his older brother a playful jab, smiling. The blue dragon smiled in return.

"Let's do it," he announced turning back at Saber a smirk spread across his muzzle. Flare rolled his eyes again, he hated when his brother acted like this. But he did have a reason; they were an unmistakably good team. Flare smirked and turned to Saber.

"Don't underestimate us Saber…that's a warning," with that he gave a half-hearted charged at his older brother. The earth dragon easily sidestepped the younger fire dragon and tripped him with his tree trunk tail while doing so. Flare picked himself off the ground as Cavice shot an ice arrow towards Saber. The earth dragon slammed both front paws on the ground causing a stone pillar to erupt from the ground breaking the arrow instantly.

"Is that all you two have got," he taunted with a laugh. Both younger dragons snarled at the earth dragon and leapt at him for another try.

*.*.*

Flare and Cavice panted as they weakly trudged back to their cave. The sun was setting making both dragons pretty tired and sad. For the whole day they didn't even succeed on getting one claw on Saber.

"Hey don't worry guys when you grow to my age I wouldn't stand a chance against both of you," the earth dragon stated walking close to both of his younger brother's and nuzzled both of them gently. Flare sighed he knew his eldest brother was trying to cheer him up, but it was doing the exact opposite. After awhile Flare decided to play along.

"You really think so?" he said weakly. "I mean we didn't get a claw on you even when we both worked together," Cavice hung his head shamefully.

"But that's the thing Flare I had to use my earth element to stop both of you," Saber stated, Flare grunted.

"So, we used our elements as well," he said still weakly and turned to Cavice who rolled his eyes and moved closer.

"Don't you get it Flare? He is more experienced with his element then both of us are put together," he whispered excitedly. The youngest dragon smiled, Cavice was right.

After a few moments they arrived at the small cave they called home.

"Flare, Cavice I need both of you to stay here while I get us some dinner, alright?" Saber asked, both his brother's nodded. "Good," he turned away and flew off.

"Hey Flare do you want to try something, while we wait?" Cavice asked suddenly as Saber flew out of view. Flare was afraid to say yes but nodded. "This is going to be good."

*.*.*

"Psst, Flare wake up," the young red dragon felt someone shake his shoulder.

"H-Huh?" Flare mumbled, as he opened his eyes slowly to see Cavice next to him. "Cavice what do you want?"  
>"I'm just sorry that I didn't visit you until now," he sadly looked at the ground "I should have brought you some food at least." Flare shook his head.<p>

"Nah Spyro already brought me some," that made Cavice more depressed. Reading his older brother's expression Flare moved closer to Cavice.

"Come on, you need to cheer up," Flare stated. Suddenly he felt Cavice's leathery wing drape over his back. The red dragon let out a slightly startled yelp as his brother pulled him closer for a hug. Flare knew Cavice wasn't the one to show emotions through body language so it confused him.

"You need to go to bed now," he said after departing from his embrace. Flare nodded and moved back to his bed.

"C-Cavice," the blue dragon turned around at the sound of his younger brother's voice. "Thanks," Flare then closed his eyes once more and Cavice left the room smiling.

"He said thanks," he repeated quietly. He suddenly felt joyful as he stumbled into his room. "I haven't heard that in a long time," he mumbled and flopped onto his bed.

*.*.*

"Those cursed, guardians I'm going to make them pay," Malefor muttered as he stumbled down the huge mountain where he, Spyro and Cynder had fought. After finally breaking free of the irritating curse the older guardians made, he felt himself physically drained. The Dark Master knew he couldn't kill Spyro or any other dragon in this stage; it would take him at least 4 months to fully recover. But Malefor knew he could do something for four whole months, but it would mean he would have to go into hiding; he didn't like the thought of that. He suddenly came to halt and looked down at a small village below the mountain. The evil purple dragon smirked evilly. "Looks like it's time for some new recruits," the dark master pondered and charged at the village.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Yay Malefor is back! *sarcasm* Hope you guys are enjoying the story, next time I plan to have something in store for you guys. So until then…**


	10. Chapter 9

Spyro yawned and got to his feet with a smile on his face, he never rested that well until Malefor was defeated. He immediately noticed a small golden rectangular box in front of him. It very well decorated with a pretty blue ribbon on it which held the lid on the box. Curious Spyro carefully walked up to the small container, he noticed a small note on it. It read "To Spyro," but nothing else. The purple dragon carefully undid the ribbon and lifted up the lid excitedly. Inside was another larger note. Now confused Spyro picked it up.

Dear: Spyro

This is a little goodbye gift from us. It looks like the guardians still think we're Malefor's sons, so we're not going to stay any longer. By the way sorry for the sudden appearance yesterday, everything went so fast I just didn't really know how to say this to you or Cynder. Well enjoy the gift! Use it as much as possible!

From: Flare (and Cavice I guess)

"No," Spyro mumbled and sprinted out of his room with his tail wrapped tightly around the box. As soon as he arrived at his Flare's room he opened it without second thought and sprinted in. The room was empty as he expected. The purple dragon fell to the floor silently and quietly began crying. "Why?" he whispered and looked back at the box his tail was wrapped around. He gently set it down in front of him and stared at its golden surface with slight awe. His brother really knew how to choose a good color. Slowly he opened it up and gently set the note beside the box. When he stared back inside the box his mouth hung open in slight shock. Inside was a gauntlet which looked strangely like his two brothers'. Now that he got a closer look at it he could see a large button on it and a large empty space with some smaller ones around them. The purple dragon then noticed that there was another note under the gauntlet.

To: Spyro (again)

Surprised! We made another one for Cynder which she would have found by now. I personally like the design, our sister made it. Cavice and I made yours and Cynder's, we both hope you two like it. Sorry again, must have been pretty hard for you to just realize we're your brothers then the next day we're gone. I felt like I should have stayed just for one more day, but Cavice literally forced me to leave with him. Please read the instructions under this note, there is more to that gauntlet then the normal. Remember to try to use it as much as possible; it's our only connection to you. Okay then, bye Spyro hope you have an alright life.

From: Flare (again)

Spyro felt a tear roll down his snout as he looked down at his brother's gift.

"I promise," he vowed and strapped the gauntlet around his front paw. Then he turned and left the room and headed straight for the dining hall with both notes clenched tight in his jaw. When he arrived at the massive doors he opened it angrily and stomped in. Only Flame was in the room, who yelped in surprise as the purple dragon stomped up to him

"Spyro good to see you this fine morning and not your annoying brother," Flame commented regaining his composure. Spyro shot a heated glare at the fire guardian.

"Don't you dare talk about Flare, Flame!" the purple dragon threatened and held the first note in front of the fire guardian's eyes. "If you haven't noticed how nice my youngest brother is then read this." Flame's eyes scanned the page and shot Spyro a confused look.

"What was the gift?" he asked hesitantly. Spyro raised his paw to show the gauntlet.

"This!" he answered loudly, pointing at its golden surface. "Now read this," he held out the second note. Flame's eyes scanned the page and stopped halfway down it.

"It says that Cavice forced him to go," Flame pointed out. Spyro gave an angry snarl.

"So, just guess how hard it was to leave in the first place! It was your fault they even left and now I might never see my real brothers in my whole life!" his eyes began to water, making Flame feel guilty. Spyro shook his head in disgust, sending his tears fly everywhere. "What did you have against him? You're not the Flame I used to know!" The fire guardian flinched at the purple dragon's sudden statement. He then remembered when the other dragons and moles were congratulating him the young dragon stood outside also congratulating him even though he literally kicked the younger dragon out. The fire guardian fell to the floor, deeply ashamed about what he did.

"Your right Spyro I should have been nicer," he slammed a heavy paw on the ground through pure hatred in himself. Spyro walked beside Flame and sat on his haunches next to the fire guardian.

"Even though I hate you right now it doesn't change the fact that I have to find Flare and Cavice," he whispered and looked at the plate of food Flame was eating. The purple dragon placed a comforting paw on the fire guardian's back. "Look, just finish your breakfast and wait until I return with both of them so you can say you're sorry," Spyro got to his feet and walked out of the hall closing the doors carefully behind him.

"Hey Spyro," the purple dragon turned to see Cynder sprint to him with Sparx close behind.

"Why are you two always together?" Spyro asked with a chuckle. Cynder ignored the question and stared into Spyro's violet eyes.

"I take it you got Flare's and Cavice's gift?" she asked looking at the gauntlet. Spyro looked at Cynder's and noticed it was almost an exact replica except it was a silver color instead of gold.

"Why do those two have to just vanish like that?" Sparx asked sitting on Spyro's shoulder once again.

"I don't care," Spyro stated and lightly dusted his brother off his shoulder with his tail. "I'm going to go find them again," he turned to the entrance of the building and began walking to it.

"Not alone," Cynder commented and ran after him.

"Not again," Sparx stated and flew after the two dragons.

*.*.*

Cavice and Flare flew through The Valley of Avalar. It had been over six hours since they left the great dragon city which annoyed Flare more by how far they were from Spyro. The younger dragon was starting to hate his brother's harsh decision of leaving for a reason he didn't want to tell. "I hate you Cavice," Flare commented for like the hundredth time that day.

"I hate you too Flare," the blue dragon commented back not even glancing at his younger brother. "But you know as well as I do that the guardians hate us."

"You're wrong!" Flare shouted coming to a sudden halt mid-flight. "It was only Flame and maybe Terrador, only those two!" Flare landed and stamped on the ground causing a small fire to start where his paw landed. "I bet Cyril or Volteer would have stood up for us if any of the two accused us for anything." Cavice landed and turned around to face his younger brother and quickly extinguished the fire with a breath of frost.

"You might be right Flare but we need all of the guardians' trust," the blue dragon explained and continued walking. "Besides you know how much danger we bring everywhere we go." Flare hung his head in defeat, he knew how stubborn him and his brother were and he knew no matter how hard he'd try he wouldn't get though his brother's thick skull. The young fire dragon trudged closely behind silently.

"So where are we going?" Flare asked hesitantly after a few seconds of silence. Cavice gave the young dragon a quick glance.

"As far from Warfang," the blue dragon answered quietly. Flare gave Cavice a confused look. "Spyro would probably come to find us, so we need to move quickly," Cavice answered as if he was reading his younger brother's mind. Flare nodded hesitantly and took to the air. Cavice smiled and followed his younger brother. The blue dragon could have sworn that his younger brother has become less stubborn then before.

"Something on your mind?" Flare suddenly asked not even glancing at his older brother.

"Just thinking if we should return," Cavice answered quietly. Flare winced slight as if we he had been slapped and faced the blue dragon.

"But you just-"

"Yes, yes I know," Cavice sighed. "But I saw that you were enjoying yourself and was having a good time even though you didn't go to the ending feast," he looked deep into his brother's eyes. "But seeing Flame mistreat you like that made me so angry!" he shouted angrily, jittering frost form his nostrils. "It makes me so mad!" he then calmed down. "But running away from your troubles doesn't solve anything," he stated calmly. Flare suddenly felt his temper rise as hatred began to take over his body.

"W-What?" he roared sending streaks of fire in all directions. "You drag me all the way out here just to tell me to return?" Cavice was taken slightly aback by his brother's suddenly outbreak but quickly recovered and looked at his brother calmly as some of the flames began to surround him.

"I was thinking for the best!" he hollered over the furious gases around him which began to choke him.

"For what good Cavice? So that we can't see our brother again?" Flare countered loudly sending more flames in Cavice's direction. "You know what? I think you're jealous that Spyro is a better brother than you!" Cavice suddenly felt his own temper rise as well.

"What?" he roared immediately extinguishing the fire. "Is that what you think I was trying to do? Separating you two?" Flare silently landed and faced his brother once more.

"Well partially no. I just said that since I knew it would have hurt you," he explained with a smile. Cavice snarled and dived for his brother. Flare inhaled deeply and then exhaled a large stream of fire at his brother. The blue dragon exhaled a wall of frost and surrounded himself in it. Cavice could hear the intense gas melt his ice barrier, but the blue dragon didn't give in and kept his barrier from turning into a liquid. Cavice suddenly felt the heat stop after a few seconds. Curious the blue dragon smashed out of his ice barrier and looked around quickly for a sight of his brother. Suddenly he felt the wind rush out of him as he plummeted towards the ground with Flare close behind. The blue dragon tried to gain his balance but extreme gusts made it hard for him. Suddenly Flare smashed his brother into the ground and pinned the dazed blue dragon quickly.

"I win!" he announced with a laugh. "I finally win, yeah," the younger dragon stepped off his brother and helped him up.

"Enjoy your short victory, but next time it's going to be different," Cavice stated sitting on the cool grass. Flare sat down beside his brother and looked at the nearby river.

"It's so peaceful here," the younger dragon thought. Both dragons sat silently for a few seconds taking in their surroundings. "Do we return Cavice?" Flare suddenly asked.

"I think that would be a good idea," the blue dragon answered blankly and got to his feet. Cavice took to the air and Flare followed close behind.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**So how'd you guys think of this chapter? I think I'm improving in writing but I've still got a long way to go. Ok guys see ya!**


	11. Chapter 10

"Where are they?" Spyro asked annoyed. They had been searching ever since the start of morning and it was now getting dark. His wings ached as he hovered over a nearby forest trying to find any traces of movement. Cynder suddenly flew up to the purple dragon and placed a comforting paw on his shoulder.

"I wouldn't get annoyed Spyro. We need a level head for this mission," she stated and began to fly back. "Besides we covered a lot of ground today, go get Sparx and then we'll return," she called over her shoulder and went for another scan for any movement. Spyro nodded silently and dived for his smaller brother who was lying down on a nearby rock.

"Is it time to leave?" he asked as the purple dragon approached him.

"Yes," Spyro answered quietly, picking his brother up with the end of his tail spade. "Come on were going to be continuing our search tomorrow." The Spyro flew off Spyro's tail spade as the purple dragon spread his wings. Sparx suddenly saw a paw swing at him. The dragonfly tried to move out of the way but managed to get hit full force by it and sent him flying to a nearby tree almost breaking the dragonfly's bones and also knocking him unconscious. Spyro turned at the sound of his brother's cry to see him buried under some leaves. "Sparx?" he hollered running up to the leaves. The purple dragon came to a halt at the sight of an ape picking up his brother roughly and raised his duel bladed axe to the Sparx's throat, smirking.

"Come with me," the ape commanded not loosening his grip on his deadly weapon and began walking deeper into the forest. Spyro suddenly felt weak as he silently followed close behind.

"Spyro!" Cynder hollered as she approached the purple dragon, the ape turned to the dragoness and raised his weapon to Sparx's throat again.

"She's not going to cause any harm," Spyro stated and turned back to Cynder.

"What's going on?" she asked quietly, looking suspiciously at the ape as the creature began to walk again.

"The ape has Sparx, he wants me to follow him," he whispered not and began to walk after the ape. Cynder followed silently "Do you think he's a part of Malefor's army?" he asked giving a quick glance in Cynder's direction.

"I-I think so but I could be wrong," she answered quietly. Another silence spread across the two dragons, which was suddenly broken at the sound of a nearby bush rustling. The two dragons took a quick glance at each other and leapt at the vegetation. Both dragons burst through the other end of the bush finding nothing. The ape that was holding Sparx turned around at the sound of the two dragons and raised his weapon expecting to be attacked, except he lost all traces of the two dragons. Both emerged from a bush a few seconds after.

"Must have been our imagination," Spyro explained as he turned to the ape and walked to it. Cynder followed silently.

*.*.*

Flare flew back to Warfang with half a grin on his face; he couldn't believe how lucky he was but at bad timing. After the young fire dragon and Cavice returned to the city they immediately went to the guardians' rooms. All of them were happy to see them, even Flame. The fire guardian apologized multiple times even after Flare said it was alright, but the fire guardian was bound to owe something to the younger fire dragon. Flare refused again but the fire guardian was stubborn and very determined. Seeing that he was not getting anywhere Flare asked Flame where Spyro and Cynder were. The fire guardian was hesitant but told them that they went looking for them. Cavice then told Flare that he should go bring them back while he gets stuff ready. The fire dragon nodded and flew off. After a few minutes of flying he heard a small cry which he recognized instantly.

_Sparx!_ he thought and dived towards the ground, landing silently behind a bush and peeped his head in. He almost yelped at the sight he saw, Spyro and Cynder were following an ape holding a knocked out Sparx roughly. _I need to get help,_ he thought again and walked slowly back, rustling the bush slightly. _Oh no,_ the fire dragon leapt to a nearby tree branch and draped his darker colored wings over his head as Spyro and Cynder rampaged through the bush. Both dragons looked around a bit searching for any movement, but Flare was the master of stealth and chose a great place to avoid them seeing his bright scales. After a few seconds Flare heard the rustling of bushes once again and peered around his wings; the two dragons were nowhere to be seen. After waiting for a few seconds of silently thinking the young dragon took to the air and locked his sight on the dragon city named Warfang.

When the young dragon got there he ran silently to his brother's room and opened the door silently. When the door was half opened it made a high creaking noise alerting Cavice.

"F-Flare did you find them?" the blue dragon asked slightly scared by his younger dragons sudden presence. Flare gave him a serious look.

"Cavice they're in trouble, we need some backup," he stated quickly and ran out of the room. Flare ran as fast as his legs could carry him down the halls of the building, but came to a sudden stop when he saw Hunter blocking his way. The cheetah squatted to become eye-level with the young dragon.

"Look Flare I've only known you for a short while, but I know there's something wrong," he stated quietly. Flare heavily sighed; he knew if he didn't give a good answer then Hunter is not going to let him past.

"Spyro and Cynder are being led to their death," he simply said looking at Hunter for his expression, the cheetah hardly flinched.

"Allow me to help?" he asked. Flare shook his head.

"Sorry Hunter too much danger," the dragon tried to push past Hunter but the cheetah was not budging.

"Look if you get captured by Malefor again I'd never forgive myself. I failed you the first time and it's not going to happen again," Hunter pushed staring deep into Flare's eyes.

"Ok, ok," Flare agreed smiling. "Just wait at the entrance of this building while I get some more teammates."

"Shouldn't we ask the guardians?" the cheetah asked.

"No, they would think this is my fault. Which it actually is," he added, sadly turning to his talons. Hunter immediately regretted asking and walked away.

"Don't let me wait too long," he called over his shoulder. Flare nodded and opened a nearby window. He flew out and closed it silently.

"Time to get those two," he pondered and dived towards the buildings below him.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Ok guys I know this chapter is also short but I promise next chapter there is going to be way more action. :D Ok that's it for me, see ya! **


	12. Chapter 11

**Ok guys just like I promised more action…and a longer chapter (yay), also please R & R, I do read all reviews. Also here's a little game, I added one phrase Spyro actually said DOTD. If you can find it and type it in a review or even PM me, I'd give you a pat on the back. (Sorry don't have real prizes :P)**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Spyro and Cynder have been following the ape for about an hour and the forest around them has changed drastically. The once lush green vegetation has turned to a twisted grey color. But that didn't bother Spyro much, he had been inside a volcano and a large volcanic monster named The Destroyer and still managed to come out alive.

"We're here," the ape said snapping Spyro out of his thoughts and came to sudden halt. The purple dragon stopped soon after and looked at the castle before him.

"Where did they get the time to make this?" Spyro thought looking at how huge the building was. It was made out of stone and looked brand new.

"Follow me," the ape commanded and walked through the castle's massive entrance. Both dragons exchanged a nervous glance before following the ape. When the young dragons entered, excited hoots met their ears. They turned around and saw thousands of apes around them, but still kept a steady pace behind the ape which was holding Sparx. Both dragons didn't speak to each other; they knew that this involved Malefor. After a few minutes of walking they arrived at a large room, which was mostly empty, but at the dragons' arrival soon was filled. The thousands of apes crowded around both dragons.

"Spyro, I'm scared," Cynder whispered, slightly surprising Spyro as he turned to her. Cynder wasn't one to be easily scared; she even controlled the evil element of Fear itself.

"Don't be, just stay close to me," the purple dragon commented quietly, turning back to the apes. A larger ape was approaching the two young dragons. Spyro thought that this was their leader. The ape stopped a few feet away from the two dragons and the room suddenly became quiet.

"You are Spyro the purple dragon aren't you?" he asked quite politely. Spyro puffed out his chest making him look an inch bigger.

"Yes, now what do you want?" he growled angrily. The ape smirked and took a few steps back.

"Come here," he demanded pointing at the ground in front of him. Spyro didn't budge. The larger ape called for the ape that was holding Sparx. "Come here now or the dragonfly dies!" he repeated raising his own blade to the dragonfly's throat. Spyro's eyes widened at the thought of his brother being killed before his very eyes and took cautious steps forward.

"Spyro no," Cynder whispered. The purple dragon didn't even glance in her direction.

"Cynder I have to do this," he answered quietly and took bolder steps towards the ape leader.

"Good choice dragon," ape said amused. Spyro reeled back in surprise.

"Wha-?" Spyro's question was suddenly cut off as something hit him in the back of the head, knocking him unconscious instantly.

"Spyro!" Cynder hollered running up to the unconscious purple dragon. Suddenly she felt a strong whack at the side of her head and sent her flying into a wall. The dragoness got to her feet with a groan, that attack made her head spin. The dragoness glared daggers at the foolish ape that attacked her; she was going to make it pay. Harshly.

The ape leader seemed to sense the dragoness' anger and told the ape that was holding Sparx to give the dragonfly to him. The smaller ape obediently gave Sparx to him and stepped away curiously. The ape leader pinned the knocked out dragonfly against the wall and drew back his blade in his other hand.

"Goodbye dragonfly," he hollered smirking. Suddenly he felt the wind rush out of him as he got rammed in the gut by something. The blow sent him flying into the wall almost breaking his bones, whatever hit him was very strong. The ape glared daggers at the foolish black dragon that attacked him.

"Shade?" Cynder hollered from the other side of the room. The black dragon turned around with a smile before diving into the shadows and erupting beneath another ape

"Don't forget me," Voltage roared as he sent a chain of electric to some apes who were about to attack Cynder. Suddenly a blue dragon landed beside the black dragoness and blew a wall of thin see-through ice for some cover. Cynder immediately noticed the satchel was still slung over the dragon's shoulder.

"Sorry were late Cynder," Cavice apologized seriously. "Where's Spyro?" Cynder turned to where the purple got knocked out, but didn't see him there.

"I don't know, he got knocked out just there and now he's disappeared," she answered worriedly thrusting her head in the direction where Spyro once was. Cavice stared at the spot for a few seconds, until some apes burst through the ice barrier breaking his stare.

"Quick Cynder we have to get out of here!" he hollered making another barrier, this time more thick. Cynder glared at the blue dragon.

"Not without Spyro," she stated fiercely. Cavice smiled, it was what he expected her to say.

"Then we will attack as many apes as possible," he said breaking through his own ice barrier and freezing the unwary apes on the other side. Cynder followed his lead and stabbed an ape deeply in the gut with her tail blade. The ape fell to the ground instantly with a cry as the black dragoness flew over it, she hated using the sharpest end of her tail just to kill, but it was for Spyro…wherever he was.

Cavice flew down and landed closely to Sparx. The blue dragon scooped the dragonfly up in his talons and jumped into the air almost instantly. He landed again this time close to Hunter who was picking apes off with his bow and arrows.

"Shade, Voltage!" he shouted, instantly catching both dragons' attention and landed beside Cavice and Hunter. "You guys know what to do," he handed Hunter the dragonfly and flew off to help Cynder.

"I'm relying on you two," Hunter said turning to both dragons.

"We will not abandon you," Shade stated confidently.

"Yeah we'll clear a path for you," Voltage chimed in. Hunter nodded at the dragons and took off running. Shade and Voltage took to the air almost instantly after him.

*.*.*

"Those cursed dark dragons," the ape king mumbled as he weakly walked down the one hall to the dungeon, roughly dragging a knocked out Spyro behind him. The very thought of the apes in his clan being mercilessly killed by the dragons brought sheer horror to the ape leader. _But Master Malefor told us that we would get some more power if we deliver this purple dragon to him_, he thought as he passed another one of his clan members running to assist the rest of the clan. "Be careful!" he hollered as the ape turned the corner. After a few seconds the ape leader noticed the slightest noise of wings, he turned around and saw nothing. He continued his walk to the dungeon, knowing what the noise was. What he didn't notice was a pair of fiery red eyes watching his every move.

*.*.*

Spyro groaned as he opened his eyes. He instantly felt the chill of cold metal cuffs all over his body. He looked around with his eyes and saw that there were on all of his legs, his tail, his neck and even his muzzle. The purple dragon then looked around and soon found out that he was inside a prison cell. He kept looking around until his gaze stopped at huge ape before him. He instantly recognized the ape and tried to snarl but the cuffs enabled that to happen making it sound like a slight growl.

"Good to see you awake purple dragon," The ape leader commented smirking. "Your friends are putting up a good fight but they are tiring fast," he turned his back on the purple dragon. "You're lucky that you are so precious to The Dark Master or you would already be dead," the ape began to walk off. "Now if you excuse me I have to help my clan," with that he walked away.

Spyro lay down in awkward silence, thinking about Cynder and the other's dying by the hand of the ape leader. The thought drew a single tear down his muzzle. Suddenly a figure dropped from the ceiling, landing silently. Spyro couldn't recognize the figure because he was still in the shadow, but the purple dragon recognized the shape as one of a dragon's. Slowly the figure walked into the lighter area. Spyro would have gasped if his muzzle wasn't cuffed, it was Flare.

"Hey Spyro, you look uncomfortable," the younger dragon stated with a smile. Tears were now freely running down Spyro's muzzle now, out of pure relief and joy. Flare closed in on the purple dragon slowly and stared at the cuffs around his brother. "Wow they really had you locked up tight didn't they?"

While Flare was studying the cuffs, Spyro saw some movement behind his younger brother. The purple dragon focused on the figure that was behind Flare with a weapon raised at a throwing position and soon recognized the shape of an ape. Spyro looked at Flare; he was totally unaware of the incoming danger. The purple dragon tried to warn his younger brother but it came out as inaudible mumbles.

"Yeah, yeah I'm working on it," Flare stated as he looked closer at the cuffs. He had never seen this type of metal before, which was rare.

As his younger brother kept his gaze on the cuffs the ape came a few silent steps forward. The ape was about 10 feet away from Flare when it stopped and raised its weapon for a killer throw. Time seemed to slow down as the ape released its weapon straight at Flare's head.

_Noooooo_, Spyro cried silently in his head and closed his eyes to avoid seeing his younger brother get killed. The purple dragon waited a few second, silently crying, when he dared to open his eyes, his mouth would have opened in shock. The blade of the ape's weapon was hovering an inch from the back of Flare's head. Spyro then noticed that his younger brother's tail was wrapped tightly around the hilt of the weapon. Flare threw the weapon aside with ease and glared daggers at the ape.

"Sorry to tell you this ape, but sneak attacks never work on me," he growled as the ape shivered in fear. "Now do you have a key to my brother's cuffs?" the ape nodded silently. "May you give it to me? I promise you would leave in one piece and alive. That is pretty generous of me don't you think? Since you just tried to KILL ME!" The ape gulped and took cautious steps towards the younger dragon. It grabbed its keys with shaky hands and handed it to Flare. The fire dragon snatched it away from the ape and turned around to unlock Spyro. "Leave before I change my mind," he said with his back still turned, the ape nodded thankfully and fled for his life. After the ape was out of sight the young red dragon let out a huge sigh and inserted the key into the cuff over Spyro's muzzle.

As soon as the cuff was off the purple dragon's mouth he took in a deep breath.

"F-Flare," Spyro cried quietly. Flare inserted the key into the cuff around the purple dragon's neck.

"Don't worry Spyro, Cavice is with Cynder and Hunter has Sparx," the red dragon explained as he inserted the key into another cuff around his brother's tail. "Look, after I take off the rest we have to retreat, there are hundreds of apes here and I don't think Cynder and Cavice can hold on for much longer."

"Ok," Spyro agreed quietly as his brother inserted the key into the remaining cuffs. The purple dragon got to his feet and stared at his brother partly in disbelief. Was he really here?

"Come on Spyro, hurry, faster," Flare pushed as he ran down the hall the ape leader came through. Spyro followed his brother steadily.


	13. Chapter 12

**Hey again guys, if you haven't realized yet this chapter is way bigger than my previous ones. The reason for that is I just couldn't stop typing. ;)**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

"Voltage, I can't hold on for much longer," Shade cried as he did an aerial summersault to dodge a thrown spear. The mid-air dodges are really taking its toll on the black dragon's wings; they literally felt like they were dead.

"Just hold on Shade, were almost at the exit!" Voltage hollered, back winging to dodge a thrown axe and releasing several chains of electric at the handler. Both dragons saw an arrow whizz past their muzzles, they turned to the user and was surprised to see Hunter at the exit still with Sparx in his paws. He was waving for them to come down. Both dragon obediently followed and landed next to the cheetah.

"You two have done your job," Hunter stated, turning where more apes were coming from. "Now you should leave before more come after you two."

"No!" Shade disagreed shaking his head. "Flare, Cavice, Cynder and Spyro are still in there!"

"You think I don't know that Shade?" Hunter asked calmly. The black dragon shook his head. The cheetah ignored Shade's reaction. "I think we need some backup," he muttered. "Can you two get the guardians and some healers?"

Voltage nodded for both of them and flew off. Shade hesitantly took flight and followed the electric dragon.

*.*.*

"Cynder…how are you…holding up?" Cavice asked, panting heavily. They had just killed another wave of apes and the blue dragon knew the next would come in a few seconds. Cynder flashed Cavice a quick smile; he was defiantly Spyro's brother.

"Yeah…I'm alright," she answered, fatigue in her voice.

"That's good," Cavice commented quietly. "Let's just hope that the next wave has fewer apes in it," he looked around the room for any signs of life or movement.

Cynder noticed the blue dragon's alertness and searched as well. Suddenly out of the darkness a lone ape jumped onto Cynder's back, digging his claws in and readying his weapon for a fatal strike. "Get it off me," Cynder cried shaking her body rapidly, hoping to swing the ape off. But the ape had a good grip on the dragoness' scales. The ape smirked and swung his weapon, only to have his weapon rebounded off by a droplet-shaped tail blade. The force knocked the ape off-balance and it fell off Cynder. The black dragoness almost instantly burnt the ape into ash with shadow fire.

"Thanks," she thanked with a smile.

"Anytime," Cavice stated seriously. Just as the two dragons were about to relax, several more apes burst out of the darkness with evil smiles on their faces. "Here we go again," Cavice muttered and took up a defensive position. Suddenly the blue dragon felt a blow to the head and skidded across the ground and crashed into a stone wall hard. The blue dragon's whole body ached and his ribs felt like they just gave way. Whoever attacked him was strong and very low.

"Pathetic," Cavice looked up to see the ape leader staring down at him. The blue dragon bared his teeth and attempted to get to his feet, but his legs immediately gave way and buckled under him. The ape leader chuckled and lifted his double-bladed axe over his head. "Goodbye dragon!" Cavice closed his eyes and waited for his end to come. Suddenly a loud metal clashing sound met Cavice's ears, the blue dragon opened his eyes. Before him Cynder used her tail blade to stop the ape's weapon from cutting Cavice in half. The black dragoness breathed out shadow fire, which the ape ducked and drew his weapon back. The black dragoness landed in front of Cavice and took up an defensive position

"Are you alright?" Cynder asked over her shoulder. Cavice struggled to get to his feet.

"Perfectly…fine," he lied as his legs almost buckled again. Cynder noticed the slight hesitation in the blue dragon's voice, but let it pass.

"Well here comes some more apes," she stated and leapt with Cavice close behind.

*.*.*

"Eww, another reason why I hate using my tail blade," Flare complained as he wiped the ape blood off his deadly blade on the stone wall. Spyro walked up beside his younger brother.

"Then why did you use it?" he asked with a hint of a smile. Flare rolled his eyes.

"Dumb question Spyro," he stated slightly annoyed and began walking down the corridor. Both dragons decided that Flare should lead the way, since he actually knew it. Just as the fire dragon was about to turn the corner of one of the halls an ape burst out, weapon clearly not ready. Flare used the flat side of his tail blade on the ape's head to knock it out, instead of getting a lot of sticky ape blood on his tail again.

Spyro was surprised at his younger brother's reflexes, but followed him silently. As he passed the fallen ape he could see the large mark his brother's tail blade made on its forehead. A little more power and that could have broken its skull.

"Come on, Spyro," Flare pushed and slightly shoved Spyro to speed him up.

"Hey stop shoving me," Spyro complained but his younger brother didn't stop, a mischievous smirk across his muzzle. The purple dragon didn't seem to like his younger brother's sense of humor. "I'm serious, stop it now," he commanded harshly.

Flare immediately stopped shoving and looked at the ground sadly. He slowed his walking pace to Spyro's, it was clear that the younger dragon was slightly scared of something. "Um sorry Spyro, I'm just afraid if Cynder or Cavice need help," apologized sadly. "I-I just thought you care about your life mate," Spyro jumped back in surprise.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, life mates! How did you get me and Cynder were life mates?" he asked slightly suspicious. Flare didn't lift his gaze off the ground but was surprised that the two weren't.

"W-Well Cavice and I saw the older guardians trap Malefor inside that crystal and the world was breaking apart," he changed his gaze to his brother. "But as the world was about to, um, break apart, C-Cynder said that she loves you," he fiddled with his talons anxiously. "Y-You do love her back, right?"

Spyro turned to the ground nervously; he never knew his two brothers were watching his every move against Malefor. Spyro stared back at his brother, the anxious obvious in his eyes. "Yes I admit both of us love each other, but were not life mates…yet." Flare was partly confused but didn't bother asking any more questions.

Flare stayed silent for a few seconds before changing the subject. "So, Spyro have you mastered convexity yet?" he suddenly asked. Spyro gave him a confused look. "You know the element you used to beat Malefor."

"We used all elements to beat him Flare?" Spyro asked still confused.

"No, no, no the eerie…purple…light…beam…thing," Flare stuttered. The red dragon read his brother's confused face. "The purple beam that both Cynder and you used to knock Malefor onto that crystalline surfaced object," he explained again, hoping Spyro would understand him this time. Thankfully he nodded in understanding. "The name of that element is Convexity…well that was what Malefor called it anyway." Suddenly another ape leapt from the shadows at Flare. The red dragon gracefully side-stepped it and struck it down with the side of his tail blade. Spyro flinched a bit. How did he know the ape was there? "Have you mastered it?" Flare asked calmly turning his attention back to his older brother.

"Uh not quite, I don't really even know how I got it," Spyro answered, looking at the knocked out ape. _One blow was all he needed_, he thought.

Suddenly Flare tripped over what seemed like nothing and landed face-first into the hard stone floor.

"Flare are you alright?" Spyro asked worry thick in his voice. The younger dragon dizzily gazed at his brother and got to his feet.

"S-Spyro I think I'm going to pass out," he stammered and suddenly lost his footing again and fell on the ground with a loud thud.

"Flare, Flare!" Spyro hollered, but the sound only sounded like mumbles in the younger brother's ears.

_Cavice…_ Flare thought as his eyes began to close.

*.*.*

"Hey, Flare, wake up!" Flare felt himself being shaken violently. The red dragon opened his eyes slowly and groaned as his got to his feet staring at Cavice.

"What for?" he asked stretching his legs, popping some joints. "Saber's training sessions only start at midday," he gazed at the sun outside their cave, it was clearly not midday.

"Yeah I know, but I want to show you something," Cavice said excitedly and ran outside. Flare eagerly followed his elder brother. The two ran for a few seconds until Cavice stopped beside a nearby lake and turned his head to face Flare.

"So what did you want to show me?"

"This," the blue dragon leaped off the ground and hovered over the water in the lake.

"What are you doing?" Flare stared at the water beneath Cavice, surprisingly the water wasn't disturbed.

"Just keep watching," Cavice stated as he carefully lowered himself closer to the water. Just as he touched the water with all four of his feet he stopped flapping his wings and stood on the surface of the water. Flare's mouth opened in pure amazement.

"Wow awesome, how are you doing that?" he asked loudly.

"I don't really know how but I know what's happening," Cavice explained facing Flare. The fire dragon gave his brother an inquisitive stare. "There is a thin surface above water called the 'skin' of the water. It keeps things afloat and if disturbed it immediately breaks a part." Flare rolled his eyes.

_Ask Cavice to come up with an explanation for everything,_ he thought. An idea suddenly popped into the younger dragon's mind as he smirked almost evilly. "Hey Cavice, what would happen if I do this?" he asked raising a paw and splashed it on the surface of the water.

"Oh no," Cavice stated quietly as the ripples reached his paws, immediately breaking the 'skin' of the water and drenching him. Flare fell to the ground laughing uncontrollably as his brother swam to the surface glaring at him.

"Hahaha…I knew…that would…happen," Flare explained as he laughed his head off.

"I'm going to get you for this," he stated harshly and emerged out of the water. Flare got to his feet and backed up a few steps.

"Uh oh," he turned tail and ran back to their cave as fast as his legs could carry him. The young fire dragon looked around to see Cavice only a few yards away and was gaining, fast. Flare finally saw the cave.

"Saber! Saber, Cavice is bullying me!" he cried as he approached his home with Cavice on his heels. Saber looked outside to see both of his younger brothers heading straight for him. The earth dragon side-stepped his two brothers and grabbed Cavice's tail in his jaws as he passed.

"Let go of me!" the blue dragon demanded as he struggled to free his tail. Saber bit down a little bit harder causing Cavice to yelp in pain.

"Calm down Cavice," he warned through his teeth. The blue dragon stopped struggling, but kept his heated glare on Flare, the younger dragon was shakily standing with sorry eyes at him. "I'm going to let go of you now. If you do anything stupid, I'd bite down hard enough to draw blood," Saber warned again and let go of his younger brother's tail then narrowed his eyes on Flare. "What did you do?" he asked calmly, he knew that it was hard to get Cavice this mad.

"Cavice woke me up this morning to show me that he could walk on water. As he was y-you know…showing off I disturbed the water and w-well drenched him," Flare explained regretting everything he did.

"Apologize," Saber ordered. Flare nodded and looked his talons nervously.

"I-I'm sorry Cavice, I-I wasn't supposed to make you angry, just to make you a little annoyed and have a practical joke," the red dragon apologized and looked up to his brother. Saber stared at Cavice as well. The blue dragon sighed heavily.

"I'm sorry as well, getting worked up over nothing was stupid," he apologized smiling sadly. Flare smiled back and walked over to the blue dragon.

"Bros?"

"Bros," Cavice then draped a wing over his younger brother and pulled him close for a hug.

*.*.*

Flare opened his eyes and looked at the floor under him, thinking about his dream.

"I wish it was that easy again," he muttered and looked up to see Spyro asleep beside him; the purple dragon had draped a wing over Flare's back. He smiled and looked around the room they were in without waking up Spyro; it was quite a small room with a few objects in it. Surprisingly he found that there were a few wooden boxes stacked in front of the two brothers to hide them. "Smart move Spyro," he commented quietly. The purple dragon stirred in his sleep and cracked one eye open.

"Oh hey Flare, good to see you're awake," he stated groggily and sat up.

"Sorry did I wake you up?" Flare asked and stood up to see if anyone was on the other side, it was all clear. "Let's go Spyro; I don't know how long Cynder and Cavice can hold up for," he walked around the boxes and motioned for Spyro to follow.

"Wait," Spyro called as he ran in front of his younger brother to block his path. "Why do you keep passing out?" Flare knew that he was going to ask him sooner or later and took in a deep breath.

"I don't know," he answered quietly. "Every time I faint, a bit of my past comes back and haunts me." Spyro flinched a bit, he wasn't expecting that.

"Were they good or bad?" Flare stared at his brother.

"Both…" he answered softly as Spyro walked ahead and looked back at him.

"Come on, your right we need to help those two," Flare nodded and followed Spyro silently down the last hallway.

*.*.*

"Where are you Flare?" Cavice mumbled as he dodged a thrown axe and sliced an apes arm off with his tail blade. The young blue dragon glanced at Cynder and noticed that she was tiring as well. It didn't surprise the young blue dragon since they had fought for two hours. He dodged another axe and brought the handler's life to an end with an ice spear through its heart. As the aape _corpse_ fell to the floor two other apes seem to appear causing Cavice too slightly panic. Both apes swung their weapons in unison at the blue dragon. Cavice lifted his tail blade to block both blows, but immediately regretted it finding how strong both were together. The apes began to push harder causing Cavice to yelp in pain, he couldn't take this much longer. "No more," he announced and pulled away from the weapons then searched his tail for any injury. "I'm ending this now!" the blue dragon inhaled deeply and exhaled a hydro of water at his two enemies, causing them to lose their footing and fall face first into the hard floor. Cavice made short work of the two apes by stabbing both in the spine, killing them instantly. Suddenly a scream drew Cavice's attention away from the two corpses. "Cynder!" the blue dragon thought and turned his head to the apes surrounding the black dragoness swinging their weapons wildly trying to catch Cynder off guard.

"Cavice, help!" She cried dodging a deadly blade and stuck her tail blade into the handler's stomach.

"I'm coming," Cavice cried and ran to Cynder's attackers at full speed. The blue dragon homed in to his deep power inside of him and opened his maw to unleash a powerful hydro pump. Suddenly Cavice saw a massive axe come hurling his way; the blue dragon ducked under it and suddenly lost his footing landing head first into the marble floor. The blue dragon felt warm blood trickle from his forehead.

"Cavice! Cavice!" Cynder hollered and tried to reach Cavice, but was blocked by the apes' dangerous weapons. "Get out of my way!" the black dragoness dove into the shadows and appeared on the other side of the apes. Cavice suddenly felt a surge of dizziness as he tried to get to his feet, but failed.

"No…not now," he silently cursed before his eyes closed.

*.*.*

"I wonder if their hanging in alright," Flare suddenly thought out loud breaking the silence between him and Spyro.

"I'd be more worried about Cavice, I'm sure Cynder can hold on for two hours straight but Cavice…" he left the sentence hang in the air. "I'm not so sure." Flare turned to his brother smiling.

"You saw the final yesterday, right?" Spyro flinched at the sudden change of subject but nodded. "How well did you think I fought?" the fire dragon asked. His brother stared ahead of the two dragons.

"I found your stance very different from other dragons'. Also your attacks were very swift and graceful, but what got to me was how you vanished by covering yourself with fire?" Spyro asked curiously, Flare chuckled.

"It's a trick I taught myself," he answered turning to the ground and kicked a small stone nervously. "Spyro we have to hurry up and help Cynder and Cavice, this is taking too long," the red dragon looked at the corner they were approaching slowly. Spyro sensed his brother's uneasiness and nodded sped up his walking pace. As the two brothers turned the corner their mouths fell open in shock at the sight before them, Cavice was knocked out with an ape beginning to lift up his axe to end the dragon's life and Cynder was trying to avoid it but was not seceding.

Spyro turned to his younger brother, his scales were darkening quickly. Confused the purple dragon turned to Flare's face for emotion, tears were forming around the rims of his eyes as his actual eyes began to turn hatred white. "No Flare, don't do it," Spyro warned walking in front of his younger brother to block his path.

"C-CAVICE!" Flare hollered voice distorted by his power and caught everyone's attention. The apes instantly snarled at the sight of more opponents and began to wander towards the two brothers. "CAVICE!" Flare repeated sending a dark wave across the whole battlefield, hurling ape into ape, Spyro out of the fire dragon's way and Cynder closer to Cavice. Dark Flare looked at Cavice's knocked out body and flew down silently to him. "C-Cavice?" Spyro picked himself off the ground and flew down to his brothers and Cynder.

"I-Is he…?" he asked trailing off.

"No," Cynder stated strongly. "He didn't get hit by any weapons, just tripped over and knocked himself out," she explained turning to Dark Flare; the dragon was just staring at his brother's unconscious body. Suddenly he turned his head to face a few apes that were slowly making their way to them, weapons raised.

"This is your entire fault!" he roared unleashing dark fire at his enemies, the apes jumped out of the way and began to run at him at full speed.

"Spyro we should leave with Cavice," Cynder stated facing the purple dragon.

"And leave my youngest brother to take out all these apes, not a chance," Spyro said, turning to Flare.

"We don't have a choice Spyro, when you absorbed the eternal night's power you couldn't even control it and that imprisoned us in time for three years. I don't know about you but I don't want to do that again." She turned to Cavice's unconscious body. "Besides we can return after we finished helping Cavice." Spyro slowly nodded, the black dragoness did have a point. The purple dragon heaved his younger brother onto his back.

"Cynder clear a path for me," he ordered as he took flight. The black dragoness nodded and followed the purple dragon, breathing out dark fire to all the apes still concentrating on them and not on Flare. Both dragons flew for a few seconds silently until the whole castle began shake. "Cynder was this how it felt when I was in my dark state?" Spyro asked as he tried to keep Cavice on his back. Cynder nodded.

"Yeah, but it felt much worse," she answered as she dodged a piece of the roof from crushing her. "This place is not going to hold in for much longer!" she hollered and flew out of the entrance.

"Hey wait for me!" Spyro cried as he followed.

*.*.*

"Your all gonna pay for this!" Dark Flare distortedly roared as he sent streaks of dark fire in all directions, instantly turning all the nearby apes into ash. "You should have never even stolen Sparx in the first place," he continued while slamming both paws on the hard marble and made the whole castle shake again.

"W-Wait please, spare us?" an ape asked. Flare turned his white heated glare onto it.

"All of you seemed to want to kill my own brother even when he was unconscious. And now you ask me to SPARE ALL OF YOU?" The young dragon could feel his temper reach it maximum as he unleashed another streak of dark fire at the other apes and also turning them into ash. A sudden movement met the edge of Flare's eye; the dark fire dragon turned his head to see some of the roof land close to him.

"Retreat, Retreat!" an ape ordered as another part came down and crushed it.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Oh no, Flare just brought the whole place crashing down on himself, find out what happens on the next chapter. Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, see ya.**


	14. Chapter 13

***Sigh* Another long chapter! :) Ok guys, I've been planning for some time now a squeal for this story, of course it's going to be twice as epic and better, so keep your eyes pealed. (Titles on my lookup just to give you a slight heads-up). Now guys I know I left you on a cliffhanger so read straight ahead.**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

"Hey there's some smoke, Hunter must have built up a fire," Cynder pointed out as they exited the castle.

"Hunter's here as well?" Spyro asked curiously.

"Yeah, he escaped at the start of the battle with Sparx, Shade and Voltage," the black dragoness answered.

"I just hope that Sparx isn't injured, cause if he is-" Spyro was interrupted by a large crash behind both of them. The dragons looked around and their eyes widened in surprise, the whole of the ape's castle had just collapsed behind them. "Flare!" Spyro hollered and dove at the broken down castle without a second thought.

"Spyro wait!" Cynder called and dove after the purple dragon. The black dragoness used her wind power to zoom ahead of Spyro and stopped in front of the purple dragon. Spyro spread his wings and stopped roughly, nearly dropping Cavice. "Give Cavice to me," Cynder ordered. "I'd return to Hunter with him," Spyro nodded and gently tilted the blue dragon off his back and onto Cynder's.

"Stable?" the purple dragon asked, looking at his younger blue brother.

"Enough," Cynder answered and took off to where the smoke was coming from. After the black dragoness was out of sight Spyro changed his stare back to the crumbled castle.

"Flare, please be alive," he prayed before diving down to the rubble. As the purple dragon landed he grabbed a talon-full of rubble, tossed it aside hurriedly and continued to do the sequence. After what seemed like hours he stopped and looked at his paws, they were both bleeding. "Damn it," he cursed and slammed a paw on the ground causing a sudden shake in the earth. The purple dragon looked down at his paw again. "That's it!" he exclaimed and took to the air once again. The purple dragon inhaled deeply, he knew this was risky but the only chance he had before his brother bled to death. That was when the thought hit him. What if he isn't alive? The purple dragon shook his head in disbelief.

"It's not possible, he's not dead," he muttered continuously. But the more he said it the more he didn't believe in his word. The purple dragon suddenly exhaled a beam of convexity at the top of the of the rubble, instantly turning it into ash. "Flare!" He hollered and dove down to the burning hot powder. As the purple dragon landed he dusted off the thick layer of hot particles and searched more franticly. After a few minutes of digging in the softer warm stone, he dug out a large part of the castle's roof and came across Flare unconscious body.

"Flare." He sighed in relieve as hot tears began to fog his vision. The purple dragon pulled his younger brother out being careful not to damage him in anyway. As Spyro gently placed Flare's body on top of the rubble, he placed his tail spade beside the younger dragon's neck. The purple dragon kept it there for a few seconds, he couldn't feel a pulse. "N-No, it's not possible." Tears now began to flow freely from the purple dragon's eyes and splashed on the rubble beside Flare. Suddenly Spyro felt a pulse, it was weak, but it was a pulse.

"Thank the ancestors." Spyro sighed; he then examined his younger brother's injuries. Thankfully nothing too serious had happened, a few minor cuts across his hide, but what caught Spyro's attention was an extremely deep cut over the younger dragon's right eye which almost fully penetrated his eyelid, blood was flowing almost freely from the wound. "Please Flare, you have to last this," the purple dragon muttered as he hauled his brother's unconscious body onto his back and silently took off into the night.

*.*.*

"What happened," Cavice groaned as he slowly picked himself off the ground.

"Ah good to see your awake," a voice stated. Cavice tensed his body and turned to the voice it was only Hunter, the cheetah was leaning on a tree next to the fire. The blue dragon sighed in relief and looked around to gather his surroundings. The trees around him were lush green so that indicated that they were still in the forest. The blue dragon continued to look around until his gaze stopped on Flare and his satchel. The fire dragon had a large leaf wrapped around his right eye to stop the bleeding.

"H-Hunter," Cavice stammered pointing at his younger brother. "W-What happened to Flare?" The cheetah sadly looked at the ground.

"I'm not so sure, Spyro returned a few minutes ago with him on his back. I've tried my best to stop the bleeding but I don't know if that's enough." He stated pointing at the leaf.

"Where _are_ Spyro and Cynder?" Cavice asked as he looked around for the two dragons.

"The two went out to get us some food," the cheetah answered as he got to his feet. "They should return any minute now." Cavice nodded and sat down next to his brother while grabbing his satchel. The blue dragon opened it and began to search franticly in it. Hunter looked over the dragon's shoulder. "If you don't mind me asking, what are you looking for?" he asked.

"I bought something yesterday and I just thought it could be useful right now." Cavice answered as he took out and placed a water flask beside the satchel. "Have to refill that," he noted before he began to search again. Finally after what seemed like hours he pulled out a red colored gem. "Here it is!" he placed the crystal beside his brother and grabbed Flare paw with his tail, minding his tail blade and placed it on the gem. The red dragon's body began to glow red for a few seconds then evaporated leaving Flare's unconscious body behind. Hunter blinked, not very sure what happened. He looked down at the gem; it wasn't bright red anymore but was now clear and see-through. "That should do it." Cavice exclaimed as he lifted his brother's paw and placed the dull gem back into the satchel, then took out a bandage roll.

"What did that do?" Hunter asked, as he looked back at Flare. He didn't to seem any different.

"Simple, that gem just sped up Flare's recovery," Cavice explained and gently removed the bloody leaf that was covering his brother's eye, gasping slight by how deep the cut is. "Now it should take only a couple of weeks until he's at his perfect state." The blue dragon wrapped the roll around Flare's right eye three times then used his tail blade to cut off the rest of the roll, then placed it in his satchel and finally closed it. It was only that Cavice noticed an unconscious Sparx beside the fire. _I can't believe he's still knocked out_, he thought then suddenly heard a noise and turned to one of the bushes around the fire. "They're coming," he stated. Just as he finished his sentence Spyro and Cynder burst out of the bush he was looking at and landed with two sheep corpses in their jaws.

"Oh good your awake," Cynder stated as Spyro and herself dropped the corpses.

"Hunter, can you cook these?" Spyro asked turning to Cavice. "I've got to talk with Cavice for a little while." The blue dragon stared at Spyro for a few seconds then walked beside him after grabbing his satchel.

"Cynder can I trust you with Flare?" Cavice asked as he followed Spyro deeper into the forest. "Tell him I went out…to get him something."

"Ok," Cynder answered as the two brothers walked out of ear-shot. The two walked through the forest in silence for a few seconds.

"So Spyro, what did you want to talk about?" Cavice asked breaking the silence.

"Flare's dark power," Spyro answered looking at the ground. "He unleashed it after he saw your condition back in the castle." That made sense to Cavice; Flare does get angry over the slightest things. "Everything just happened so fast, one second Flare was normal, the next…" Spyro trailed off, he did not want to remember that event.

"Hey Spyro," Cavice called trying to change the subject. "Let's do something for Flare, to make it up to him." The blue dragon ran deeper into the forest and signaled for Spyro to follow, the purple dragon followed inquisitively.

*.*.*

Cynder watched the two brothers leave then turned her attention to Flare, the red dragon had new bandage wrapped around the injured eye. The black dragoness looked at Hunter.

"Where did that bandage come from?" she asked him. Hunter stared at the bandage for a few seconds, then back to Cynder.

"Cavice took out a whole roll out of his satchel," he answered. "He finished bandaging Flare's eye a few seconds before you two arrived." Cynder smiled.

_How many things does he have inside that satchel?_ she thought.

"But what surprised me was that he knew the exact time you two would arrive." Hunter explained, his expression growing darker. "I think these two are hiding something." Cynder suddenly remembered Cavice using the element water back at the castle, she hadn't told anyone about it yet, even Spyro.

"Yeah Cavice was hiding something but I'm not sure if he'd want me to tell you," she stated. Hunter nodded understandingly. _I just hope he says yes,_ Cynder thought as Hunter grabbed one of the sheep corpses' and began to cook it over the fire. The black dragoness sat on her haunches next to the cheetah and stared into the fire motionlessly.

*.*.*

"Cavice…slow down," Spyro panted as the two brothers ran through the forest. Cavice quickly glanced at the purple dragon.

"We have to find a Firaberry, Spyro," the blue dragon stated, which made Spyro wonder what a 'Firaberry' was.

"Cavice what is a…Firaberry?" he asked as he slightly caught up to his brother.

"A fruit, Flare loves them. He would probably die for another one," the blue dragon explained and cracked a smile. "Sarcastically speaking of course." That got a chuckle out of Spyro; he thought this dragon was too serious for his own good. "It's basically fiery red, with some yellow patches on it," his mood darkened a bit. "But it is rare." Spyro smiled in return.

"Then I guess we should start searching," he commented and began to look around for the bright fruit, but because it was night it made it really hard to get a good look of anything while running. Suddenly from the corner of his eye he saw a red fruit, the purple dragon stopped and Cavice halted soon after. "Hey Cavice, is that it?" he asked pointing at the fruit. The blue dragon shook his head.

"No, unfortunately that berry changes color depending on the season," he answered as he silently walked to it. "Its name is Seasonberry," the blue dragon then lightly placed his tail blade at the stalk of the fruit and cut it. As it fell Cavice held his satchel under it and caught it. "But like the Firaberry, it is very rare," he explained with a smile. "Good work," Spyro smiled back, it was not their original mission but it worked out anyway.

"Do you want to still find the Firaberry?" he asked. Cavice nodded.

"Let's go," he stated and ran off again. Spyro smiled and followed his younger brother even deeper into the forest.

*.*.*

"Ow," Flare grunted as he opened his left eye, his body hurt all over.

"Oh good to see your awake," Cynder cheerfully stated and walked over to the injured fire dragon.

"What happened? Where's Cavice?" he asked as he looked around for his older blue brother, but immediately felt pain in his right eye and gripped it.

"Don't touch that, it's healing." Cynder scolded and whacked his paw away from the injured eye. Flare groaned at the sudden pain he felt in the paw, but gave a cheeky smile and tried to do it again, resulting in another whack. "I mean it Flare, Spyro found you almost dead and that eye was severely injured," the black dragoness explained and almost glared at the younger dragon. Flare just smiled in return.

"Hey, hey, hey I was only being a bit cheeky," he stated. "Sheesh," the red dragon placed both paws on the soft dirt and his face suddenly became stern. "Now where is Cavice?" he asked seriously. Cynder faced the fire where their food was cooking.

"He went out to find something for you with Spyro," she answered and turned back to the fire dragon. "You're lucky to have two really nice brothers." Flare let out a sigh, she was right. He was lucky to have Spyro, the legendary purple dragon and Cavice, the absolute opposite of himself as his brothers. The sudden thought of the close friendships made Flare think about Spyro and Cynder.

"Hey Cynder, are you and Spyro mates?" he suddenly asked. The black dragoness jumped back in surprise from the random question.

"Um, yes were mates, but not life mates," she answered hesitantly. Flare stared at his talons anxiously again.

"D-Do you plan to become life mates with my brother?" He felt awkward asking questions about the subject, but for some reason he had to know. Cynder fiddled with her own talons nervously. Why was he asking these questions?

"Well, I haven't thought that ahead, but if Spyro asks I wouldn't mind it." She answered, now slightly suspicious. Noticing the suspicious look on the black dragoness' face, Flare backed away.

"I'm not gonna tell Spyro any of this, if you're wondering," he explained and tried to get to his feet but felt an enormous amount of pain in his legs and fell back down with a grunt. "Besides I already asked him before," he smiled. Cynder's eyes widened in surprise. He knows!

"What did he say?" she asked rushing over to the younger dragon.

"I'm not telling, I promised him to not tell you," Flare answered in a mocking tone. Cynder almost glared at the injured dragon.

"I guess I can respect that," she said and turned to Hunter who was walking up to the two dragons.

"Well excuse me if I'm intruding in on your conversation you two, but the food is ready," the cheetah stated and pointed at the two cooked sheep beside the fire. Cynder turned to Flare again.

"Then let's eat!"

*.*.*

"Is this it?" Spyro asked for which seemed like the hundredth time that night and pointed at a red fruit. Cavice shook his head again and sighed in defeat.

"I think we should return before Flare gets worried," he suggested sadly as he kicked a stone angrily and began to walk back to the fire. Spyro looked around more franticly, he was not about to give up anytime soon. Suddenly another red fruit caught the edge of the purple dragon's eye; he turned around and ran up to the fruit to examine it. It was bright red and had yellow patches on it, this had to be it. Spyro plucked the fruit and ran after Cavice.

"Hey Cavice is this it?" he asked and held up the brightly colored fruit. Cavice's eyes widened in surprise as he looked at it, the blue dragon then turned to Spyro with a smile spread across his muzzle.

"Yes, yes that's it!" he celebrated loudly and hugged Spyro. "Thank you…thank you so much," Spyro draped a wing over his brother and pulled him closer.

"Come on lets deliver this to Flare ASAP," he stated after a few seconds and withdrew his wing. Cavice nodded determined and took off running again. Spyro smiled and followed silently.

*.*.*

"There it is! The grand city of Warfang," Voltage hollered pointing at the great city.

"I never thought that I'd be so glad to be home," Shade mumbled as he dove down to the city.

"Hey Shade wait for me," Voltage stated and dove after the black dragon and used his electric element to catch up to him. "Where are we going?" Shade faced the electric dragon.

"The dragon temple," he answered. "The guardians are probably going to be there," the black dragon dived down to the enormous building and landed at the entrance. Voltage followed him and landed noisily next to Shade. "Do you have to be so loud?" Shade asked not wanting an answer. "Look, were going to be entering, telling them that Spyro, Cynder, Hunter, Flare and Cavice are in danger and that they need healers and the guardians." Voltage smirked.

"Do you think you can handle that?" he asked almost evilly. Shade glared at him then rolled his eyes.

"Oh please," the black dragon entered through the entrance to the all familiar temple. The two dragons walked past the training room where they obviously trained with their two teachers Spyro and Cynder and stopped at a door that was labeled "Principle Terrador's office". Both dragons exchanged a glance and Shade knocked quietly with his tail blade.

"Come in," I voice said from inside. Shade opened the door and left it open for Voltage who closed it after him. As they entered the two young dragons scanned the room, they have never been in this room before. The room was pretty small compared to the usual large classrooms they were used to and had very few object in it. There was a bookshelf at the right of the room full of books and a basic table in the middle with Terrador sitting behind it. "Oh young Shade and Voltage, nice to see you here, but school only starts tomorrow," the earth guardian stated smiling, then looked at Voltage. "Have you started that assignment that is due in two days?" Voltage smiled confidently.

"Master Terrador what to you take me as, a fool?" he answered, then thought. _Aw I totally forgot about it_, as the electric dragon was plotting his excuse, Shade walked up to the table Terrador was behind.

"Um Master Terrador, Spyro, Cynder, Hunter, Flare and Cavice are all in trouble, sir," he stated. Terrador's eyes widened in surprise as he got to his feet almost knocking the table over and flattening Shade.

"Volteer, Cyril I need both of you here!" he hollered. After a few seconds the ice and electric guardian popped their heads in through the door.

"Yes Terrador?" both asked in unison. Terrador turned to Cyril.

"Cyril I want you to get Flame and meet at the city plaza," the ice guardian nodded.

"Yes Terrador," he turned and left silently. Terrador then turned to Volteer.

"Volteer get the healers and do the same," he ordered, his comrade nodded and left. The massive earth guardian then turned to the two students.

"Where are they right now?" he asked Shade. The black dragon tapped his chin in deep thought for a while.

"In a castle, a few miles east of here," he answered. "But they probably retreated and are setting up camp nearby." The earth guardian cracked a smile.

"Thank you, now I want you two to return to your families and have a good rest," both younger dragons nodded and left the room silently. The two dragons walked silently through the temple and only spoke when they were outside.

"Well, see ya at school tomorrow Voltage," Shade stated as he took flight and flew off.

"See ya Shade," Voltage waved and took flight but flew the opposite way to his home.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Yay Flare lives…somehow. Well see ya guys, until next time…**


	15. Chapter 14

Flare was halfway done from devouring his meal when he suddenly heard some rustling in the nearby bushes. The red dragon gulped down his mouthful of sheep's meat. "They're here," he announced as his two brothers burst out into the open, smiles spread across their muzzles.

"What are two so happy about?" Cynder asked as she gulped down her own mouthful of meat, but the two dragons didn't stop smiling. "Stop it, it's creeping me out." The two did stop this time and turned to Flare.

"Spyro and I got this for you," Cavice explained as he reached inside his satchel and took out the Firaberry. The fire dragon's eyes widened in surprise and disbelief, he walked up closer to his two brothers and smiled, tears of joy could be seen on the rims of his eyes.

"T-Thank you…both of you," he thanked as he gently picked the fruit up from his brother talons and stared back at his brothers.

"Don't leave us hanging," Cavice commented with a smile, Flare smiled back and ran closer to Cavice for a hug.

"Spyro you're in this too," Flare stated looking at the purple dragon, then stared past him to Cynder. "You too Cynder." Cynder met Spyro's glance.

"Should I?" she mouthed, Spyro nodded as he walked closer to join the hug. The black dragoness hesitantly walked up to the band of brothers and joined in.

"Awww isn't that nice, were all one big happy family," a voice mocked. All the dragons and Hunter turned to Sparx.

"If you are, then join the hug." Spyro stated smiling.

"Ok, ok fine," the yellow dragonfly fluttered down to the group of dragons and joined in. They kept the embrace for a few seconds then broke apart; none of them spoke for a few seconds. Cavice turned to Flare.

"So are you going to eat that anytime soon?" he asked. The red dragon shook his head.

"Nah I'm going to share it with you guys," he answered, having a quick glance at everyone.

"Sorry for being the party pooper, but there six of us and only one fruit." Sparx explained. Spyro nodded.

"I hate to admit it, but Sparx is right," the purple dragon commented. Flare turned to Cavice and smiled.

"You know how to solve that," he commented. Cavice rolled his eyes.

"Fine I'd do it, but it's going to take some time," he simply stated and gently grabbed the fruit from his younger brother's paw. The blue dragon then reached into his satchel and took out a large pan. He then placed the fruit inside it and turned back to Flare. "May you?" Flare smiled and blew a fire beneath the pan and heated it up. Almost immediately the fruit began to melt in the pan, Spyro's eyes grew wide in surprise.

"Cavice are you aware that the Firaberry is melting?" he asked panicking. Flare gave a dismissing paw.

"Of course he knows, Spyro. It's supposed to do that!" he explained with a smile. Cavice smiled and nodded.

"We melt the berry to spread the flavor so it's not so compact," the blue dragon explained and reached into his satchel and took out 5 glass mugs and a small one for Sparx. Cynder's and Spyro's eyes widened in shock.

"How can those mugs still be in one piece after that battle?" they thought and exchanged a glance. Cavice poured the juice evenly into the mugs and held two up to Spyro and Cynder.

"You two first," he stated as the two dragons grabbed the mugs thankfully and both took a sip. The taste was fantastic, bitter, sweet, sour all the tastes were in it and worked perfectly in harmony. It felt like having a fire in their mouth except in wasn't hot, but…sweet. Flare smiled.

"Fantastic isn't it," he stated and grabbed another mug and quickly sipped his own. "Ahhhh," the flavors began to come back to him as he sighed in satisfaction. After everyone finished they all returned the mugs to Cavice.

"Wow that was delicious," Cynder sighed and nudged Sparx to say the same thing.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah it was good," he stated. Flare smiled and rested his head in his paws, he felt so physically drained. Spyro noticed his youngest brother's action.

"Hey guys I think we should get some sleep in," he suggested, turning to his mate and the others, then back to Flare. The red dragon smiled.

"Thank you," he mouthed then closed his eye. Spyro smiled and rested his head down on the soft dirt and closed his eyes.

*.*.*

"Were almost there," Terrador coached and turned around to the other dragons that are following him. Volteer only managed to bring four spare healers along with him, they looked physically drained and exhausted; each flap of their wings looked more and more forced. The earth guardian sighed; he knew they couldn't keep this up for any longer. He descended and landed in a forest clearing. The other dragons landed nearby. "We are going to be staying here for the night," Terrador stated looking at each of his tired crew. "But at early morning were going to continue our search for the young dragons and Hunter, so may our ancestors watch over us," the earth guardian sat on his haunches and closed his eyes for a relaxing rest.

*.*.*

"No, no, no, try it like this!" Saber explained and smacked a large rock with his tail club, breaking it instantly. Flare sighed; Saber has a weird and painful way to test out tail muscle. The two brothers have been training in front of their cave for about two years now and this drill was totally new to the youngest sibling. "Now you try it," Saber pointed to a rock beside Flare and nudged the younger dragon. Flare took in a deep breath, inhaling the forest scent around him and faced his target.

"Here it goes," he muttered before raising his tail blade, preparing to cut his immobile target in half. The red dragon launched his tail blade into the rock and got it half the way through. Saber clapped his two wings together; something a dragon does instead of clapping with their paws.

"Congratulations Flare you got one inch deeper than last time," he congratulated, smiling. Flare smiled back. "Now withdraw your tail blade so we can get back to work," the earth dragon tried to hide a chuckle. Flare gave his brother a confused look and turned back to the rock. He suddenly noticed why his brother was chuckling and tried to pull back his blade, but it was jammed in the rock.

"Not cool Saber," he muttered and tried again but to no avail.

"Saber why would you do that to your youngest brother," a voice suddenly cried. Flare recognized that voice, he would never forget it.

"Valie?" the red dragon turned to the voice and his eyes widened in surprise. His elder sister was standing on a higher cliff not too far from where the two brothers were. "Valie!" he yelled and tried to run to his sister but didn't go anywhere since his tail was stuck. The elder dragoness flew down towards the two brothers, smiling.

"It's good to see you too Flare," she stated and nuzzled her little brother affectionately. The younger dragon nuzzled her back, tears forming on the rims of his eyes.

"I missed you so much sis," he stated as some of the tears fell to the ground. Saber suddenly walked in between the two siblings.

"What are you doing here?" he asked seriously. Valie almost scowled at him.

"Is that the way you greet your sister that you haven't seen in two years?" Saber gulped, he couldn't hurt her…that would shatter his pride and also picking on his younger sister was just as pride-shattering. Seeing that her older brother not going to do anything, she pushed the incident aside. "Now where's Cavice?" Saber looked his younger sister over; she has only grown a foot but looked more agile and strong. Valie noticed her brother staring at her and slapped him lightly with her tail spade to wake him up. Saber shook his head as if he woke up from a nightmare.

"He's inside our home," he pointed out already starting to walk to the cave. Valie looked down at Flare who was still trying to get his tail un-jammed.

"Shouldn't we help Flare?" she asked, the youngest dragon perked up at the mention of his name.

"Y-Yes?" he stammered looking at his two older siblings. Saber kept walking not even glancing in his youngest brother's direction.

"Forget about him, he'll find a way to break free," he stated and motioned for his sister to follow. "It's a part of his training," Valie shook her head.

"I'm gonna stay with Flare and undo the mess you put him in, just call Cavice out here," she said and turned to her youngest brother. Saber sighed and walked inside the cave. "You need help bro?" Valie asked. Flare pulled his tail blade out, by an inch and looked at his elder sister.

"Saber said it was a part of my training so I intend try my best for him," the red dragon turned back to rock and pulled it out another inch. "See its going to give in any second now," Valie smiled and nodded, she couldn't believe that her younger brother had become so strong. She looked him over; there was no doubt that Saber was training a safe but painful way. Flare was…toned and didn't have any battle scars. This surprised Valie because Saber was not a dragon that would train the easy way, but it also made her happy that her younger brothers were in no danger. Her thoughts were interrupted when Flare's tail blade suddenly flung out of the rock and missed her muzzle by a few inches. The red dragon smiled confidently.

"I told you," Valie smiled back; slightly nervous by how close her brother's tail blade was from cutting her. A sudden movement brought her gaze to Cavice who was at the entrance of the cave.

"Hi Valie!" he hollered as he ran up to his elder sister with Saber close behind. Valie turned to Cavice and smiled.

"Hi Cavi, it's good to see you again!" Cavice scowled at the mention of his pet name, but shrugged it off; it was Valie who was using it. The younger blue dragon stopped next to his sister and nuzzled her lovingly; Valie smiled and nuzzled him back.

"So I guess we should have something special for dinner," Saber suggested, turning to the rock Flare got out of. _So he got out of it?_ He turned back to his younger siblings. Flare bounced up and raised a paw.

"Can me and Cavice do it?" he turned to his slightly elder brother who mouthed "What!" Flare ignored his brother's reaction. "From the looks of things, I think you two need to get along better," he stated looking at both of the eldest siblings. Valie looked at Saber and met his glance, the earth dragon nodded. Valie sighed, facing Flare again and nodded silently. "Yay!" the youngster exclaimed and ran to the edge of the nearby forest. "Come on Cavice!" The blue dragon sighed and ran after his younger brother.

"How do I get myself into these messes?"

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Ok guys I know this chapter is much shorter (and sorry about that), I couldn't keep that speed on and well you know it turned out smaller. Just a little heads-up, the next chapter is crucially important, so until then…Also guys Merry Christmas! :D**


	16. Chapter 15

Flare opened his eyes and jumped in surprise inciting a wave of pain to sweep through him; he closed his eyes and groaned in pain. After a few seconds the pain subsided, the younger dragon opened his eyes and made sure he didn't make any more sudden movements but he was very surprised that he was back in his own room in Warfang. The young dragon smiled and took an experimenting step forward causing another wave of pain to flood over him. The young dragon groaned again, before deciding to climb back onto his bed.

"Oh you're awake" a voice stated, making Flare jump in surprise and caused another wave of pain to strike, he was halfway on his bed. "Oh sorry," a blue dragoness helped Flare up. The red dragon looked at the blue dragoness, she was like most ice dragoness', but looked in her late teens.

"It's alright, I guess it was my fault to begin with," the red dragon stated giving a reassuring smile, but really felt horrible inside. The blue dragoness sensed the younger dragon's discomfort and decided to get straight to the point.

"Your name is Flare right?" she asked and took a couple of paces back. Flare nodded generally confused by how she could have gotten the info. The blue dragon smiled in return. "My name is Tale and I'm a healer. The guardians sent me to check how you're doing," she explained. Flare sat up on his bed trying to ignore the horrible pain he was feeling, that was one weird name. Suddenly a question came to the younger dragon's mind.

"Um, how long have I been out for?" he asked. Tale tapped her chin thoughtfully for a few seconds.

"The guardians brought you guys back about four days ago," she answered. Flare yelped in surprise but didn't move.

_FOUR DAYS! What has Cavice, Spyro and Cynder been doing all this time?_

"But wow the mess you guys were in when they dropped you off here was absolutely horrible! What were you guys doing?" she asked. Flare stared sternly at the dragoness, _would it be alright if I tell her?_ "Hey, are you alright?" Tale asked. Flare nodded.

"Sorry I just was thinking if I should tell you the truth," he stated and rested his head on the pillow. Tale walked closer to the younger dragon.

"Well are you feeling pain when I do this," the blue dragoness lightly pressed down on the younger dragon's tail. Flare shook his head, it felt completely normal. "Well that's a good sign, now how about here." She pressed down on Flare thigh this time, the red dragon felt an immense pain swell through his leg and nodded. "Ok, looks like your leg bones are a bit damaged, all you have to do is stay in bed for another day and it should be healed by tomorrow morning. Also you must be hungry I'd get you something to eat." Flare smiled again.

"Thank you," he thanked as the healer exited the room. The red dragon then closed his eyes to rest. _Just a little longer…_

*.*.*

"Ok class dismissed," Spyro and Cynder announced in unison, they were impressed by how much their students have improved in that lesson. The students sighed loudly as they exited the training ground to return home, each talking about the day's lessons.

"So Spyro what should we do now?" Cynder asked, already walking to the exit as well. Spyro followed calmly.

"I was thinking to get Cavice and visit Flare," he explained sternly and changed direction to the hallway which led to Cavice's class. Cynder followed intently and suddenly remembered the events a few days ago when Terrador suggested Cavice should take classes at the temple. The blue dragon accepted but was not all that keen to start, but after the first day he settled in and was separated into one of the higher classes. The two dragons stopped by Volteer's class and knocked with their tail blade and spade. The two then entered halfway through Volteer speaking and noticed that half of the students had their head down and was trying to ignore the guardian's voice, while the other half was trying to listen intently but really didn't understand a word coming out of their teacher's mouth; Cavice was a part of them.

"Hello Spyro and Cynder, what seems to be the problem?" Volteer asked directing his attention away from his students. Spyro was the first to speak.

"Volteer, your class should have been dismissed five minutes ago," he told the elder dragon who yelped slightly in surprise.

"Oh really," the lighting guardian then turned to his students. "Sorry students, seems like a got a little carried away," he apologized. The students then stood up and left moaning and thanking Spyro and Cynder for "saving us from the disastrous Volteer", the two dragons smiled in returned and left when Cavice passed them. The three dragons walked in silence for a few seconds.

"So how was your lesson with Volteer this time?" Cynder asked as they walked out of the temple's main exit. Cavice shrugged.

"It wasn't that bad, he only talked about gravity and physics or something like that," he answered facing the dragoness and his brother. "It was pretty interesting, except I didn't understand half the words he was saying." Spyro and Cynder chuckled at the last comment and Cavice cracked a smile.

"Well it's good you understood at least half of the things Volteer said," Spyro commented, smiling. By now the three dragons were already inside of their home.

"So how were your lessons you two?" Cavice asked the two dragons. Both dragons shrugged as well.

"All the students did alright, all of them definitely improved," Spyro answered and Cynder nodded.

"Well that's good to hear…" the three dragons stopped at Flare's room door.

"Here he is," Cynder stated.

"Let's hope he is awake yet," Cavice mumbled and opened the door silently. Flare was indeed awake but was staring blankly into his stained glass window; the youngest dragon didn't even seem to notice that Cynder and his two brothers were at the door until they actually closed it. The red dragon turned to the three dragons and smiled.

"Hi guys," he commented, but didn't move, that was when the three dragons noticed the younger dragon was still injured. Cavice walked up to his younger brother's bed quietly.

"So how much longer?" he asked. Flare gave a reassuring smile.

"Only one more night, the healer said that only my leg bones need to heal," he answered. Spyro stepped beside Cavice.

"So you should be able to join us at the temple's school tomorrow morning?" the purple dragon asked, Flare nodded. "Then I guess we should let you rest, we'd bring some food up when it's ready ok?" his younger brother nodded again and rested his head on his pillow as Spyro, Cynder and Cavice exited closing the door behind them. When the three dragons left Flare closed his eyes and went to sleep.

*.*.*

"Come on Cavice!" Flare hollered, coming to a complete halt to wait for his elder brother. "We need to find something good to eat to celebrate Valie coming back! You know how the war is!"

"Yeah, yeah, I know," Cavice stated as he stopped beside his brother. "But how are we supposed to find something good in here? I bet Valie has tasted things that are 10 times better in Warfang." Flare shrugged.

"You're the big brother think of something," the red dragon ran even deeper into the forest.

"Hey wait up!" Cavice ran after his younger brother.

"Faster Cavice!" suddenly the fire dragon came to a halt once again, this time he was blocked by someone. As the younger dragon looked up his mouth fell open in shock. "Cavice, I've got a problem here!" he hollered as the beast swung a fist at Flare, who narrowly dodged it and countered with his fire breath, burning the thing almost instantly. Cavice stopped nearby and his mouth also opened in shock.

"It's an ape!" he exclaimed as it fell on the ground dead. Flare dusted off some dirt particles on his back and stared at the ape carcass.

"Well it wasn't a problem huh?" he turned to his brother who was eying their surroundings cautiously. Flare gave him a confused look. "What's wrong?" he asked, but his elder brother didn't stop looking around.

"They hang around in packs," Cavice explained simply. Just as he finished his sentence another ape dropped down from a tree above and landed near Flare, weapon raised. On reaction the red dragon closed his eyes and raised his tail blade. He suddenly felt a large force pressing against his natural weapon and opened his eyes to see the ape's blade evenly matched with his tail blade. The young dragon put more power into his tail and knocked his opponent off balance, instantly torching him when it was out of combat range.

"Why are they attacking us?" he asked Cavice as another ape dropped from above, nearly slicing Flare's head right off. The red dragon blocked another blow to his head as Cavice did the same with his opponent.

"They work for the dark master," he answered as stabbed the ape right through the gut with his tail blade. More and more apes kept coming from the trees around them and two managed to get a hold on Flare's tail and front legs, leaving the youngest dragon dead open. Flare closed his eyes waiting for his end to come; when it didn't come he opened his eyes again to see Cavice getting overwhelmed fast and getting backed into a corner.

"Cavice call Valie and Saber, you're going to get captured as well if you don't!" he hollered before a hard weapon came crushing down on the back of the dragon's skull knocking him out instantly…

*.*.*

Flare woke up panting; he was sweating all over and was breathing unsteadily.

"Are you ok?" a voice asked, Flare immediately recognized the voice.

"Cavice?" he asked turning to his elder brother, he was standing right beside his bed, the moon's light reflecting off his blue scales and making them look somehow colorful.

"You were moaning a lot and crying out my name in your sleep," he explained. Flare directed his gaze to the stain glass window; it didn't look as grand in the moonlight. "What was the nightmare about?" Flare looked into his brother's aquamarine eyes sadly.

"Memory," he corrected. "When I got captured…" Cavice directed his attention down to the ground.

"Which time?" he asked. Flare stared down the ground as well.

"First," Cavice sighed and draped a wing over his younger brother and pulled him close for a hug.

"Look I'm sorry I didn't save you. When I returned to Valie and Saber the apes were right on my tail," a small smirk appeared on the blue dragon's face, "literally." Flare chuckled sadly at his brother's attempt for a joke. "We eventually killed all of them, but after I told them that you got captured, they started shouting at me. We went out on a rescue mission and…you know what happened." Flare nodded then rested his head on the pillow. The two sat in silence for a few seconds.

"So Cavice how was school today? Was it fun?" Flare asked changing the subject. Cavice gave him an inquisitive look. "I mean I have to go to school tomorrow so I just want to know how it was," he explained. Cavice tapped his chin thoughtfully.

"It was alright, but I wouldn't look forward to Volteer's lectures," he stated after a few second of thinking. "He speaks so fast and uses so many words that use lots of syllables in them; it was enough to make me get a headache!" the blue dragon shook his head when he started to remember the guardians words. Flare chuckled again this time a little bit louder and cheerful.

"Yeah I'd remember for tomorrow," he stated with a slight smug smile. His elder brother smiled back and turned to the exit in his younger brother's room.

"Goodnight," he stated as he left the room.

"Goodnight," Flare whispered back before he closed his eyes to rest.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Yay school! Even after saving the world Spyro and Cynder still have to go to school! Also because I'm getting **_**really**_** confused about all the time-zones Merry Christmas guys. :D**


	17. Chapter 16

**Hey guys just want one little update, the next chapters could take a little longer than**** they normally do because of family events, sorry if these take another few days. Also I'm typing **_**really**_** slowly which is not really helping, but this is my longest chapter yet so, enjoy.**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

"Wake up sleepyhead," a voice commented loudly. Flare groaned as he opened his eyes to see Cynder at the side of his bed, shaking him awake. "Flare school starts in less than 20 minutes; we need to leave, now!" Flare rolled off his bed and landed on all fours silently.

"I'm ready," he stated quietly. Cynder nodded and walked out of the room with Flare close behind.

"Terrador agreed to show you around the temple and guide you to your first class," the black dragoness stated and picked up her pace. Flare followed more slowly and groggily, but still managed to keep up with Cynder…barely. Both dragons didn't talk until they got outside where Spyro and Cavice were waiting.

"Sorry guys for the wait, this sleepyhead didn't want to wake up until I literally shouted in his ear," Cynder explained giving the younger dragon a quick glance. Flare shrugged.

"Guilty, my sister always told me I sleep like a rock," he stated cheerfully. "Only if I don't have a nightmare," he mumbled more darkly, hoping nobody heard it, only Cavice heard.

"We'd forgive you, cause it's your first day of school," Spyro stated smiling, he clearly didn't mean a word he said. Flare faked a smile back but still remembered his dream last night; he didn't want to remember the rest. Cavice walked ahead.

"Well we'd better go now before headmaster Terrador punishes us for being late," he stated turning around to his fellow student and his teachers. The other three dragons nodded and followed the blue dragon silently.

"Hey Spyro, I've heard that your one of the teachers in the temple's school, along with Cynder," Flare added and flashed a quick smile at the dragoness. "What do you teach exactly?" Spyro nodded at Cynder to answer the question.

"We teach battling, battle tactics, we sometimes spar with other dragons if you're good enough." She listed, tapping her chin in deep thought and turned to Spyro for help. The purple dragon smiled at the dragoness.

"We also help you practice your elements and sometimes very rarely we play training games," he explained and turned to his youngest brother. Flare smiled and his walking became more cheerful.

"Games…awesome," he commented and looked ahead to the temple. At the entrance Terrador was waiting patiently for the four dragons to arrive. When they reach the giant earth guardian, he spread his wings in excitement.

"Welcome Flare to the Dragon Temple, allow me to show you around!" he hollered and walked inside.

"Adios guys!" Flare hollered and ran after the earth guardian. Inside was magnificent, large pillars kept the building up, other school dragons were in small groups talking, there were three basic halls from the entrance, one on the right, left and in the centre. The earth guardian pointed his wing to the hall on the right.

"That hall leads you to the training grounds where Spyro and Cynder would be teaching you and you can always visit there for friendly competition during the lunch break." He explained and then pointed his wing to the middle hall. "That one leads to the classrooms and headmaster's office," then to the last hall on the left. "That one leads you to the cafeteria; you can buy foods there and sit down and relax in the lunch break there. It also leads directly outside from there in case one needs to stretch in the break." The earth dragon then turned directly to the younger dragon. "Now two young dragons are going to tag along with you for today to explain the other things about this school." Flare looked at the earth guardians inquisitively.

"What are their names?" he asked. Terrador smiled.

"You know the two dragons; their names are Shade and Voltage. Both volunteered this task, so I would be very grateful if I was you." Flare nodded, which made the earth guardian smile. "Now I'm going to be taking my leave, have fun but remember to learn." With that Terrador walked down the middle corridor to his chamber.

"Hey," a nearby voice called and placed a paw on Flare shoulder. On instinct the red dragon swiped at the being and Shade was barely able to dodge it. "What was that for?" he asked angrily, yet inquisitively.

"Oh sorry, I guess I had a nightmare last night and it made me a bit…jumpy," Flare explained as he stared at the black dragon. Shade nodded.

"First day jitters huh," he smiled and pointed to the training grounds. "Want a warm up match inside there? Our first lesson is with Spyro and Cynder so we wouldn't have to move anywhere." Flare nodded and began to walk to the training ground quite quickly. "Hey I'm you escort wait for me!" the black dragon ran after him.

Flare entered the room and almost gasped. The room was abnormally large, not as large as the final stadium but still large. There was a large ring in the middle and dictator seats on all four sides of the room. The red dragon's face brightened up a bit when he saw Spyro and Cynder already in the ring showing younger dragons some extra strategy tips. Flare wasn't impressed that they were teaching things he learn't 3 years ago, it was obvious that most of the dragons were older than him and the youngest, the same age.

"Pretty cool huh?" Shade asked appearing on Flare's right. "Spyro and Cynder normally teach determined students some extra things, most of them are really hard." Flare turned back to Spyro and Cynder. Spyro was showing a simple counterattack that uses less energy, by using the momentum to counter with a training dummy, while Cynder was explaining what he was doing to the learning dragons. Flare boredly looked at them; he was not going to enjoy his lessons with Spyro and Cynder.

"Hey Shade," he called to the black dragon beside him. "Please tell me you already knew how to counter before Cynder explained." Shade cracked up laughing.

"Flare that was most basic counter ever, why would I not know that?" Flare sighed in relief. "It's not like I didn't listen to Spyro's explanation yesterday." Flare then facepalmed himself.

_You gotta be kidding me? He was only taught that yesterday?_

"Just kidding!" Shade exclaimed and burst out laughing again. Flare crossly looked at the black dragon; he sure had a weird sense of humor. A bell suddenly rang hurting the young dragon's ears. His first reaction was turn to the noise and flame it until its nothing but ashes, but decided against it because that would make him vandalizing school property and therefore be punished. The bell stopped ringing and the students then began to make their way to their classes. "Come on let's go!" Shade hollered as he ran to the two teachers, who were already inside the ring. Flare rolled his eyes and followed him silently. The whole class was already gathering in front of Spyro and Cynder when the red dragon arrived.

"Good morning class," the two teachers greeted in unison.

"Good morning Master Spyro and Cynder," the class greeted back cheerfully, all except Flare who didn't really know what to say.

"Now class you all must have recognized our newest student by now," Cynder stated looking at all the students, but stopped at Flare. The class gave her a confused look and followed her gaze to Flare, instantly making him awkward.

"Now students you know what we do when a new student arrives," Spyro stated facing his younger brother with a smile, all the students nodded excitedly. "But I think he should introduce himself first." Flare took the cue and stood up, then walked beside his brother, inciting gasps of shock from the students. Flare turned to them with a nervous smile.

"Um m-my name is Flare," he greeted and scanned the surprised faces bellow him. He fixed Spyro with a quick glace and the purple dragon nodded. "As you've probably noticed, I look a lot like um Spyro." All the students nodded inquisitively. Flare then thought about what he should say next, but decided to get straight to the point and took a deep breath. "Were brothers," he stated blankly. The students gasped and looked at their teacher, who nodded; they looked back at the red dragon who directed his gaze to the ground nervously.

"Now," Spyro commented bringing the attention back to him. "Let's say we introduce my younger brother to the school with a big welcome," he began to clap with his wings and motioned for the students to join in. Cynder then joined in, then Shade, then Voltage, more and more students joined in until they were clapping so loud that Flare could have sworn that they were shaking the whole temple.

When the clapping subsided, Spyro cleared his throat. "Ok now we must get on with the welcoming battle," he stated turning to his brother once again. "Basically you choose your opponent from this class and battle him or her until one of you becomes unconscious, is in great pain, lands outside the ring or gives up. There will be no killing blows, but element breaths are acceptable." He explained. "Now who will you opponent?" Flare looked around at the ground of faces, none of them looked tough but he knew to think otherwise. An idea suddenly entered the young dragons mind as he turned back to Spyro.

"I choose you Spyro," he announced, surprising everyone but not Spyro himself.

"Well you're going to regret that brother," the purple dragon commented walking to one side of the ring.

"Oh will I?" Flare countered walking to the other side. This was perfect; now the red dragon could use his full power, knowing fully well that Spyro was a skilled fighter and could use the four elements. Flare knew that he stood no chance but he was still excited. The red dragon stopped at the edge of the ring and turned to his brother. "Ready when you are," he commented and lowered his body into a fighting stance. Spyro smiled in return and glanced at Cynder. The black dragoness nodded to his silent question and stepped up to the ring as the other students went to the spectator's bench.

"Flare doesn't stand a chance," a fire dragoness murmured as her friend nodded.

"No one stands a chance against Master Spyro," she stated. Shade and Voltage overheard the females and faced her.

"I wouldn't be so sure, that dragon is not normal. He can make himself disperse into flames and appear on the opposite side of you," Shade explained facing the ring. Voltage nodded.

"Even though I made the most stupid move to lose my match, I knew he was abnormal from the first time I laid eyes on him." He agreed, earning a quick glare from Shade.

"He's not abnormal, he just has some talent. No surprise to find that he is Spyro's brother," the black dragon then stared at the two brothers; they still haven't started the match.

Flare stared at Cynder waiting for the black dragoness to allow the match to start. She suddenly held up her wing.

"Begin," she dropped her wing. Spyro kicked the ground and rushed at his younger brother, who was slightly startled by the sudden start. The red dragon got his mood under control and ducked a swipe his brother swung at him, it was obviously half-hearted. Flare backed up a few paces and dodge another swipe this time a serious one. The younger dragon was having trouble getting some space between him and Spyro. Every time he evaded an attack and stepped away, Spyro would come with no defense tactic and continued his onslaught. Flare knew he couldn't match his brother in combat so he decided to stop holding back. The red dragon ducked another one of his brother's swipes and countered with a fire infused claw. Spyro's eyes widened in surprise as he back-stepped the strike missing his snout by an inch. But that's all Flare needed.

The red dragon exhaled a stream of fire at his elder brother, who barely dodged it and countered with a beam of electricity. Flare calmly waited until the beam of energy was an inch from his muzzle and raised his tail blade, absorbing it instantly. A smile spread across Flare's muzzle as the students muttered nervously how he did that. The red dragon looked at his tail blade which was still crackling with electricity.

"Dodge this Spyro," he muttered darkly as he pointed his tail blade at his brother's direction and sent the same electric back to him. Spyro yelped in surprise before he jumped over his own attack and glared daggers at his younger brother, whatever his brother just did, looked dark, very, very dark. Flare suddenly lashed out at Spyro and managed to catch the edge of the purple dragon's muzzle, sending him flying almost off the ring. The purple dragon winced in pain as a verge of pain come over his right forepaw. The purple dragon looked at the paw and realized that he rolled his ankle. The sound of more electricity brought the purple dragon back to reality. He looked up and saw his younger brother in the air, creating an electric ball between his two paws. The younger dragon lifted the ball over his head as it kept growing. Spyro's mouth fell open in surprise, not even he could do that. "Take this!" Flare hollered bringing the orb of energy down and threw it at his elder brother.

Spyro yelped in dismay as the large orb came crushing down on him. The sound of electricity hitting the marble ring could be heard before Flare's eyes widened in surprise. Spyro had tons of time to dodge that, so why didn't he? The red dragon withdrew the electricity from the ball until a little spark was left, revealing Spyro's damaged body. Cynder and the rest of the class gasped in surprise as the red dragon landed beside his brother. All at once his eyes grew wide in terror as his memories came flooding back to him. The image of Spyro was replaced with Cavice, the blue dragon was groaning in pain as he struggled to stand. The red dragon shook his head in disbelief.

"No," he murmured. "Not again..." He squeezed his eyes shut and opened them again to see Spyro's body before him. "Not again!" he screamed.

All the students held their ears as a deafening roar erupted from Flare's lungs. The bandage that was covering the red dragon's right eye flew off as tears fell, quickly getting whipped into millions of drops by the strengthening wind that was surrounding the young red dragon. The roar lasted several seconds before he collapsed beside his brother.

"Not again…"

*.*.*

Cavice shot up when his brother's roar ended.

"Flare!" the blue dragon ran out of his current class with Cyril and ran past the temple's entrance to the training ring where he heard the noise. He turned the corner and yelped in surprise, the whole area was perfectly fine; some students were groaning and holding their ears on the spectator's bench. The blue dragon's gaze stopped at Spyro's unconscious body beside Flare, who was sobbing silently. Cavice approached his younger brother silently.

"I did it again," Flare murmured sadly not turning to face his brother. Cavice didn't need to ask what 'it' was, burnt scales on Spyro's body explained what 'it' was. He placed a comforting paw on his brother's shoulder.

"Don't worry, he would heal," Cavice stated, but Flare pulled away from his paw.

"I know, the same way you did, but…" he finally faced his brother and made the blue dragon gasp. His right eye had a large scar over it. "I won't…" another wave of tears came over the red dragon as he turned away from his brother. "I hate myself."

Cavice hated when Flare sobbed like this, it felt like twenty spears went straight through the blue dragon's heart repetitively. Flare suddenly collapsed onto his front paws and began to cry uncontrollably.

"What happened here," a voice boomed. Cavice looked around to see Terrador stomp his way into the room, his eyes gazing directly at Cavice, Flare and Spyro. The earth guardian stopped in front of the three brother's with a look of anger on his face. "What did you three do!" Flare suddenly stood up, still crying and walked up to Terrador.

"Those two didn't do anything, you're looking for me," he stated sadly. Cavice placed a paw onto his brother's shoulder again; the red dragon shrugged it off again. Terrador lowered his head until he was muzzle to muzzle with Flare.

"And what exactly did you do!" he asked loudly. Flare didn't flinch a scale; he couldn't care less what this dragon did.

"I hurt Spyro…badly," with that he walked away leaving the earth guardian with a questioning face. "If you want details ask the students who were inside this room when it happened." The red dragon was at the entrance of the training grounds.

"Come back here young dragon," Terrador bellowed angrily. Flare ignored him and continued walking. "I said stop!" the earth guardian suddenly shot an earth bullet at Flare. Sensing the tone in Terrador's voice, the red dragon turned around and gasped before the earth bullet hit him square in the middle of the eyes. The red dragon was sent flying into a wall by the impact, blood trickling down from his forehead. The students gasped in shock by the earth guardian's sudden attack as Flare groaned as he got to his feet, his whole world span out of control as he struggled to stand upright.

"This is the least I deserve," he murmured as he continued to walk out of the temple hesitantly. Angrily Terrador shot another bullet at Flare, who took it head on and crashed into the wall again.

"Stop it!" Cavice commanded, stepping in front of the earth guardian.

"Out of the way Cavice, your brother needs to learn some manners," Terrador ordered taking a threatening step towards the blue dragon. Cavice didn't move.

"He already has!" the blue dragon countered. "All of you don't know how much he has been through; we got capture by Malefor for goodness sake!" Flare glared at his brother as the remaining students gasped in surprise.

"Cavice!" he scolded, they weren't supposed to reveal any of their past to anyone else but the ones that were connected to Malefor. He then glared at Terrador and somehow found the strength to get to his feet. The red dragon then took another step towards the exit, before another earth bullet whizzed past his muzzle. He gave the earth guardian another quick glare and ran out of the temple, not caring what the consequences of leaving the temple.

"Come back here!" Terrador hollered as he changed past Cavice.

"No!" the blue dragon ran after the earth guardian, a sudden quiet wheeze got their attention. They turned around to see Spyro get to his feet slowly.

"Spyro!" Cynder exclaimed before she flew down to land beside the purple dragon. Spyro weakly took a step, but his paw gave way before he collapsed.

"What happened?" he managed to ask before he winced in discomfort. Cavice ran back to his elder brother with Terrador close behind. Cynder shook his head in distress.

"Flare managed to hurt you badly Spyro," she explained, looking over the purple dragon's injuries. Spyro looked around and noticed his youngest brother not with Cavice, which was unusual. The purple dragon raised his head weakly.

"Where is that little rascal?" he asked somehow cheerfully. "He won our match so I have to congratulate him." Cavice stepped beside Cynder while glaring at Terrador.

"I don't think he'll be coming back to school today," the blue dragon stated. "He ran away after seeing the shape you were in, I know he wasn't meant to majorly hurt you in the way he did." Terrador closed in onto the three younger dragons.

"What exactly did that little runt do anyway Spyro?" he asked. Cavice stepped in between his elder brother and the earth guardian. By now more and more students were exiting their classes to come see what was happening.

"Why should you know Terrador! You hurt him for no apparent reason," Cavice declared, inciting curious mumbles from the students. Terrador narrowed his eyes at the younger dragon.

"You're lucky you're a good student in this school Cavice, but if you keep this up that good report is going to burn in a fire." Cavice chuckled in amusement.

"See if I care…besides," he stated and gave an evil smile at the earth guardian, he was going to say something his younger brother would have said at a time like this. "I thought you were an earth dragon not a fire." Spyro, Cynder and the students gasped in surprise. That was a big statement. Terrador wanted to attack this younger dragon so much that a growl was residing in his throat, but his pride held him back. Seeing that the earth guardian was not going to do anything anytime soon, Cavice decided to leave. "Look I'm going to go get Flare so that he doesn't destroy this whole city, so can you just wait until I come back to blast me with punishment," with that statement the young dragon left silently, leaving Terrador, Spyro and Cynder speechless.

The room was filled with an awkward silence. After what seemed to be an eternity the room was filled with quiet mumbles as the students returned to their classes.

After the initial shock wore off the three dragons exchanged a quick glance between them.

"So what would his punishment be?" Spyro asked weakly, before turning to Terrador. The earth guardian shook his head.

"I've decided to not give that young dragon any punishment, even though he did talk back rather cheekily he was doing it for his brother," he explained. "But Flare had no excuse to walk out like that," he added. Cynder suddenly felt her face get hot as she stomped her foot angrily. The gesture surprised Spyro and Terrador

"If you haven't noticed, Flare left because he brought pain onto his brother not to escape from school?" she shouted angrily, but then noticed her students still listening and calmed down a bit. "Terrador, I think you've put that dragon through enough pain for one day." Spyro perked up at the mention of his brother and "pain" in the same sentence.

"What did Terrador do?" he asked inquisitively. The earth guardian snorted and walked out of the room angrily.

Cynder turned to her students who were watching their every move curiously. "I'd tell you later…"


	18. Chapter 17

Flare sobbed silently on his bed. After being hit by Terrador twice, the red dragon barely was able to keep consciousness to limp back to his room. Many other dragons stared at the young dragon as he returned to his room, some bowed respectfully, slightly making the red dragon smile but stopped halfway when the image of Spyro's hurt body came back to his mind.

A sudden knock on his door reached Flare's ears. The red dragon remained silent so that the visitor would go away.

"Flare I know you're in there," Cavice's voice stated from the other side of the door. The red dragon scowled and stared at the door blankly. Another knock reached his ears making him feel extremely annoyed.

"GO AWAY!" he screamed as tears formed on the rims of his eyes again, the red dragon buried his head in his pillow as he continued to cry.

"You know that won't happen," Cavice replied calmly. "Now may I come in?" Flare shook his head knowing that his brother could see it.

"I-I want to be alone," he mumbled through his pillow.

Cavice scowled on the other side of the door. "I'm sorry Flare but keeping it bottled up inside won't help you," the blue dragon turned around to leave. "I'm going to return to school now and get blasted by Terrador. After you've finished your crying session, return back to school. I'm sure Spyro would be glad to see you."

Flare perked up at the mention of his most powerful brother. "H-He's ok?" he stammered, lifting his face off the pillow.

Cavice stopped and smirked victoriously over his shoulder. "Yeah he's fine, got only a little burnt on his shoulder but that would heal. He's walking around fine and is not hurt in anyway." He paused. "Now I have to return, good bye," and with that the blue dragon left, leaving Flare astonished with his mouth hung open.

After a few seconds the red dragon realized that his mouth was open and closed it, before laying his head in his paws. "Is that true?" he asked before he used the back of his paw to wipe the tears away from his eyes. Suddenly he stopped halfway through from wiping his right eye, it felt kinda rough there. The red dragon turned to his mirror which was fitted into his room as a gift from one of the residents and gasped in surprise and horror. A large scar hovered over his right eye making him look overly dangerous. Flare buried his face in the already wet pillow again and sighed hoping that would make it any better. The red dragon waited in silence for a few minutes before quickly jumping off his bed and walking out of his room. "I hope you're not lying Cavice," he mumbled as he exited the building. "For your sake that is."

*.*.*

"You're doing well Voltage keep it up," Spyro coached as Shade and Voltage swiped at each other in the ring. The two younger dragons were fairing quite well considering their age, but Spyro knew there were many others that were better at battling. The purple dragon let out a dejected sigh, the thought of stronger dragons in the world reminded him about Flare. Should he check on him to see if he's ok?

Suddenly he felt a light tap on his shoulder, on reaction the purple dragon span around and swiped the dragon right across the muzzle sending him crashing straight into a wall. The noise made Shade and Voltage stop mid-combat as Spyro's mouth hung open when he saw that Flare was that dragon. The purple dragon ran over to his brother who still hasn't gotten up.

"F-Flare are you ok?" he stopped when he saw the large scar over the red dragon's right eye. That was when he noticed tears well up in his younger brother's eyes.

"I-I'm sorry Spyro," Flare mumbled as he got to his feet. "I shouldn't have returned," he eyed the scorch marks over Spyro's shoulders.

The purple dragon noticed where his stare was and waved a dismissive paw. "Hey don't worry it doesn't hurt, only got little burnt." He smiled reassuringly making Flare believe his every word.

The red dragon sighed, relived that his elder brother wasn't too hurt because of his actions. "Um Spyro may I please stay for this lesson? I-I promise I won't hurt anyone else."

Spyro laughed out loud, cheerfully. "Of course you can stay. What did you think I was going to say?" he exclaimed loudly. Flare smiled and turned to the match at the hand; both Shade and Voltage began the fight again.

*.*.*

When the class ended, Spyro suggested that Flare should get his recess at the café. The younger dragon nodded and began his short walk to his destination, when suddenly Shade ran up beside him slightly startling the red dragon.

"Hey Flare how did you-?"

"I'd prefer not to talk about it," Flare stated reading the black dragon's mind. "Spyro got hurt because of me and if you keep staying around me you would too." Shade jolted back in surprise. That was pretty full on.

Flare noticed the odd reaction and sighed before he turned to the café which came into view. "Look, sorry but you're in danger if you stay around me. I know you're a kind soul and you want me to help me settle in, but right now I don't want to hurt anyone else. It would make me feel more and more guilty." He began to quicken his pace, but Shade blocked his path with a wing.

"Look at least let me warn you," the black dragon withdrew his wing as Flare raised a brow.

"About what?" he asked curiously.

"Tyrant," Shade mumbled turning to the ground.

Just as the words left the black dragon's mouth a huge bulky earth dragon shoved Shade aside, with outstanding force making the black dragon collide into a wall head on. The earth dragon stopped a few inches from Flare. That's when Flare got a good look at him, the earth dragon was easily twice the red dragon's size, he also had ram-like horns and his scales were a toxic green color.

"Hey Flare, nice to meet ya. My name is Tyrant," Tyrant stated with a smirk and held out a paw.

Flare stared at the larger dragon blankly, instantly making him feel awkward. "Nice to meet you Tyrant," the red dragon didn't bother shaking Tyrant's paw.

Feeling rejected the larger dragon withdrew his paw. "I've heard from my sources that you are the legendary Spyro's younger brother. Is it true?"

Flare nodded. "Your sources are right; I am Spyro's younger brother. Why do you ask?" the red dragon felt the question was all too obvious.

"It's just you know he saved the world and that you're related to him and that you'd be a great addition to my little group…"

"Of bullies," Shade cut in picking himself off the ground. "You guys treat normal dragons like trash and when Flare comes along you want him to join your group, typical."

The black dragon couldn't say another word before a large paw whacked his muzzle, sending him into the wall again. "Yes and why would I treat you like a sensible dragon?" Tyrant asked as a scowl spread across his muzzle, Shade was having trouble catching his breath. "You wanted to guide Flare around because you wanted him to join _your_ group," the bulky earth dragon turned back to Flare who stood watching how the argument unfolded. "Now you wouldn't want to join their group because they're a bunch of losers."

At last Flare couldn't take it anymore; the red dragon marched over to the large dragon and glared daggers at him. "I am not interested in a group that picks on my guide and also calls him names that I know is not true," he stated, turning to Shade who finally got his breath and got to his feet again.

Tyrant's muzzle turned into a deeper scowl and returned the glare back to Flare. "You're all the same, no, no, NO! Is that the only word both of you know!"

Flare raised a brow. "You asked Cavice as well?" he began to think what he would have said.

Tyrant let out an angry grunt. "You bet I did and he hardly spoke a word except 'no'," the bulky earth dragon stomped his paw, causing a slight tremor on impact. "Well I can't take it anymore! You, me, lunch, today, alright!"

Flare nodded calmly, before Tyrant stomped off knocking all the dragons in his way aside.

Shade walked beside the red dragon. "Thanks for the assistance, but you shouldn't have gotten yourself into a fight that you would probably lose."

Flare raised a brow and continued his way to the cafe. "What makes you so sure?"

Shade winced as if he had been hit. "Uh look Flare? Did you see the size of him? He was like double your size."

Flare just shrugged. "So?"

Shade was becoming nervous by how the red dragon could be so calm. "So he's going to OWN YOU!"

Flare almost laughed out loud. "Him…beat me!" the red dragon cracked up laughing, making Shade feel slightly irritated. "Shade that guy probably can't even beat you…no offence."

Shade scowled but said nothing more. _This guy has a lot to learn, _the black dragon thought as they neared the café.

*.*.*

After getting their food and devouring it quite slowly the bell rang, signaling the start of the next class.

"So what do we have next?" Flare asked as he followed Shade who was walking twice as fast for some reason.

The black dragon glanced at him but turned away. "My favorite class, flying lessons. The class is closely related to fighting but is more about the flying aspect, like ways to dodge enemies in the air." Just as he finished the sentence they entered the classroom.

The room itself was about the size of Flare's bedroom which was considerably small. There was barely anything inside except some bookshelves filled with books and a teacher's desk.

The thought of all the dragons in their class flying inside here seemed horrible in Flare's mind.

Shade seemed to read the red dragon's expression and laughed slightly. "We're not flying inside here, we only use this class to check if everyone's here and to see how the teacher planned out the lesson," he explained, smirking.

Flare sighed thankfully before a question buzzed into his mind. "Who_ is_ the teacher?" he asked. Just as he finished the sentence Cyril walked in slowly with a broad smiled spread across his muzzle.

"Good afternoon class," he greeted, while Shade elbowed Flare slightly.

"Good afternoon Master Cyril," the class repeated cheerfully, as a smile spread across Flare's muzzle. Cyril was one of the guardians that _didn't_ hate him.

The ice guardian smiled warmly, they are all fine students. "Now today class we would be learning how to avoid breaking your wing joints after a steep dive." A slight moan went around the room. "I promise we can do something fun if we complete this task early." The ice guardian walked out of the classroom and motioned for the class to follow. The students got into a neat line before following the ice guardian outside the temple.

The fresh air filled Flare's lungs as he inhaled and exhaled, slowly taking in the pure air and instantly making him feel more awake. Cyril spread his wings and took off, closely followed by his students.

Both Flare and Shade didn't talk for a few minutes. Feeling impatient, Flare turned to Shade who was flying next to him. "Why is this flight taking so long? Where are we even going?"

Shade raised a brow before directing his attention to the many mountains ahead. "Were going to the Valley of Avalar, Cyril normally makes us practice there because…" Shade cleared his throat. "'All you young dragons need all the area you can get to practice without blowing stuff up'" he said in a Cyril-like voice. Flare couldn't help but to chuckle, which brought a smirk on Shade's muzzle.

"You're really good at voice impressions Shade," Flare commented.

"Thanks." The two flew in silence for a few more minutes.

Suddenly Cyril came to a halt. "This is a good place," he stated as he descended quickly and motioned for his students to follow. As Flare touched the ground he felt the lush, cool grass under his paws, instantly making him feel calm. "Now students, we are going to start with something different today," Cyril sat on his haunches and motioned for the students to do the same. The young dragon did so one by one.

The ice guardian's gaze drifted around his whole class. "I want all of you to meditate and calm your senses. Do not worry if you manage to fall asleep, but try to avoid the matter."

Flare closed his eyes and suddenly felt his conscience slip away.

*.*.*

The red dragon groaned as he opened his eyes to see that he was in a small cave, which was filled with nothing but emptiness. _Where am I_? He wondered as he got to his feet.

"Finally one's awake," the voice came from the red dragon's right. He turned and flinched slightly to see a giant black dragoness looming over him. Flare immediately recognized the dragoness.

"Y-Y-Your…" the dark dragoness cut Flare short.

"Cynder," Cynder smirked to see the younger dragon cower in fear.

Flare gulped nervously as the larger dark dragoness placed a paw on the younger dragon's head softly.

"It looks like my reputation precedes me," she stated as Flare gulped nervously again.

"W-What do you want from me?" he stammered, trying to shrug away from the Dark Master's puppet's paw.

Cynder grinned evilly. "I won't bother explaining it now; I'd wait until all of you are awake."

That was when Flare noticed Cavice, Valie and Saber on his left, all unconscious. The red dragon suddenly felt his temper flare. "What did you do to them!" he asked, hatred boiling inside.

Cynder just shrugged. "Nothing, the apes did everything," the black dragoness swung her head to the three unconscious dragons. "All my master ordered was to keep you four safe until his return," Cynder covered her mouth as if she said something she wasn't supposed to. "Woops did I say too much?" she asked sarcastically, before bringing her muzzle up to Flare's. "I might as well tell you the rest. My master wouldn't tell me the reason to do so but he told me to keep you and your siblings safe and also not to harm you…if you don't attack first."

The larger black dragoness leered at Flare, making the cold fingers of fear wrapped itself around the red dragon's heart. Cynder smirked at the success she was getting with this young dragon. "I promise you if you don't try to escape, you'll all have the best time of your life here." With that the black dragoness left, leaving Flare shuddering in fear.

After a few seconds the red dragon regained his composure and sat on his haunches. "I promise you if you don't try to escape, you'll all have the best time of your life here," he repeated Cynder's words quietly. "Is that some kind of joke? Her title is 'Terror of the Skies' and she promises us that she wouldn't harm us at all." The red dragon snorted angrily. Who does she think she is? That was when the question hit him. _Her master…who is he? _He wondered, before suddenly feeling dizzy and passing out.

*.*.*

"Hey Flare, Flare, wake up!" Flare felt his body be shaken violently.

"I'm up, I'm up," he opened his eyes to see Shade beside him in the same room that he was in a few days ago. _Again? Sheesh what's happening to me?_

The black dragon stepped away from the bed allowing Flare to roll to his feet. "You just-"

"I know," Flare stated cutting Shade off. "Passed out," he finished, stretching for the second time that day. The red dragon turned to Shade after he was finished.

"Why aren't you at school?" he asked curiously.

Shade shook his head. "That's the thing it's lunchtime already."

Flare's eyes widened in surprise and horror. "What!" he screamed, before running out of the hospital at full speed. _I'm going to be late for the match_ he screamed in his mind as he spread his wings and took to the air.

*.*.*

Spyro worriedly looked around for signs of his youngest brother, he was late.

The news of Flare and Tyrant having a dual spread like wild fire around the whole school. After hearing the news Spyro immediately volunteered to be the umpire of the match. He knew that Tyrant was one tough customer and that Flare was no weakling himself.

Spyro looked around the whole ground. The whole school must've been here, the spectator's seats were filled to the max and some dragons were even sitting on their haunches to watch the match. The purple dragon could have sworn he even saw the guardians eager to watch the match. But who wouldn't, it _was_ going to be close.

The sound of heavy footsteps brought Spyro's gaze to the giant earth dragon before him. "Where is he? He promised that he would come," Tyrant stated.

Spyro looked around more franticly. "He'd come…" just as the words left the purple dragon's mouth, the flaps of wings reached his ears.

A loud cheer rang through the school as Flare entered looking overly exhausted. The red dragon smiled slightly at the sight of his brother, but did nothing else as he flew onto the middle ring.

Tyrant stomped up to the smaller dragon. "Took you long enough!"

Flare smiled smugly. "I told you I'd come and I did, didn't I?"

Tyrant grumbled as he padded his way to his end of the ring before turning around, glaring daggers at the smaller dragon.

"Ready?" Spyro declared raising a wing. Both dragons nodded. "Then begin!"

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Yay I just love cliffhangers! Also please R&R, this story actually means a lot to me (well a lot is a little…weak), but still just review if you find something wrong in my story or if your just enjoying it. Also you'd be finding out even more about Flare in the next chapter, that's all I'm telling ya! :P Well until then…**


	19. Chapter 18

As Spyro dropped his wing, Tyrant stomped hard on the ring almost instantly causing a large pillar of earth to erupt under Flare. The red dragon yelped in surprise as the tile under him erupted from his feet, sending him straight up.

Flare jumped off the raising tile half a second before it crashed straight into the roof of the temple. The red dragon glared daggers at his opponent before unleashing a stream of red-hot fire at Tyrant. The larger earth dragon stomped on the ground again, causing another tile to rise and block the fire.

"Pfft is that all you've got?" he taunted before shooting an earth missile at Flare.

The red dragon back-winged, narrowly dodging the missile before glaring at his opponent again. "You have no idea."

Tyrant scowled at the smaller dragon before shooting another earth missile.

Flare smirked and dodged the missile again. _That's getting old, what does he think he's doing? Trying to get a lucky shot,_ he thought. Just as the red dragon finished his dodge he felt a sharp pain in the back of his head.

"Gotcha," Tyrant announced before hitting the smaller dragon with his tail club.

Spyro gasped as he saw his youngest brother plummet into the ground hard. The sound of breaking marble rang through the whole school, as dust rose into the air. The purple dragon coughed hard as he tried to fan the dust away with his wing. "Flare!" he coughed while slowly walking to the crater his brother made.

"Woops looks like I hit him too hard" Tyrant muttered, smirking darkly as he descended onto the ring.

Spyro looked down the crater and gasped in amazement and horror, the crater was over 2 feet deep. At the bottom of it he could see Flare slowly getting up. "Hey Flare, you alright?" he asked, instantly catching Tyrant's attention.

"I'm fine," Flare stated as he tested out his limbs. "Nothing's broken," he smiled and flew up to the marble floor.

The whole school gasped when the red dragon came into view, he hardly had a scratch on him.

Flare smirked at his audience's reaction before turning back to Tyrant whose mouth was open in disbelief. "That was a great warm up; now let's get the real match started."

Tyrant closed his mouth and snarled angrily. "What are you?"

Flare's smirk grew wider, he was enjoying this. "I already told you, the legendary purple dragon's youngest brother."

Tyrant snarled again before suddenly launched himself at the smaller dragon. Flare easily side-stepped his opponent and delivered a claw to the face, sending the earth dragon almost out of the ring.

"I hate you!" the earth dragon roared before launching himself again at Flare.

The red dragon smirked before jumping over his opponent. "Like that wasn't self-explanatory," he landed silently and turned to face his opponent.

Tyrant stopped a few inches before the side of the ring and faced the red dragon again. "Ok Flare you're a really good fighter, but unfortunately for you I've been holding back a lot."

Flare raised a brow. "How much is a lot?"

The larger green dragon smirked. "This much," he leapt for Flare again and swung his tail club.

The red dragon ducked the attack before sidestepping out of the way and holding his tail out to trip him. Tyrant saw what was coming and jumped over the smaller dragon's tail while swinging his tail again. Flare yelped in surprise as he barely dodged and countered with a fire infused claw. Tyrant parried with his own claw and swung his tail club again, catching Flare on the side of the muzzle. The red dragon was sent flying into a wall, hard.

"Take this!" Tyrant roared before sending a volley of earth missiles at the smaller dragon. The missiles hit against the wall hard creating another loud destructive sound through the school. _Let's see him survive this one? _He pondered as he continued his assault.

"Tyrant STOP!" Spyro ordered angrily and charged in front of the larger dragon before surrounding himself with an earth barrier, taking the continuous volley of bullets head-on.

Tyrant's eyes widened in surprise as he stopped his onslaught, before slightly glaring at Spyro as the purple dragon dropped his shield. "What are you doing Master Spyro? I worked hard to gain the advantage."

Spyro glared daggers at the larger earth dragon. "You call that an advantage, you could have killed my youngest brother," he roared defensively as he turned to the pile of rubble his brother was under.

Suddenly the pile of earth glowed with a fiery red, before it slowly but surely began to melt. Spyro gasped in half surprise and horror as the image of Flare immerged. In surprise because his youngest brother was conscious yet alive and in horror at the state he was in. The red dragon had large bruises and cuts across his flank but the most noticeable was the large opening on his forehead, it was bleeding openly.

The red dragon slowly strode over to his elder brother's side, not taking his eyes off Tyrant. "Thanks for your concern Spyro," he thanked, quickly glancing at the purple dragon with a smile before returning it to Tyrant. "But I think I should tell Tyrant here…" he narrowed his eyes on the earth dragon his smirk instantly growing larger with eagerness, "that _I was holding back as well!_"

The red dragon's tensed as he began to concentrate on the power he buried deep inside. "You should be honored, only Malefor has pushed me this far in battle before," he stated as he closed his eyes and focused harder.

Spyro gasped as the earth beneath the whole school began to shake vigorously. Deep in the crowd of spectators Cavice smirked calmly as he dug his claws to keep himself from flying off the ground. "Looks like he finally decided to use it…" he pondered quietly.

Back in the ring Flare opened his eyes calmly, still smirking before lowering his body in a battle stance. "Ready yourself Tyrant," he stated confidently.

The larger earth dragon scowled at Flare. Suddenly the earth dragon felt through his paws that the ring they were on was steadily becoming hot and that the earth underneath was in an abnormal shape. Tyrant immediately glared at his opponent, before charging at him again.

Flare smirked triumphantly before bringing both front paws smashing into the hard tiles and cracking them slightly. Suddenly pillars of magma burst out of the tiles he just smashed and surrounded the red dragon.

Spyro ran up to the edge of the tile nervously as his youngest brother disappeared behind the roaring magma and out of his view. _I hope he knows what he is doing…_ he pondered in his head, but he couldn't help but to feel doubtful as the molten earth continued to stay in place around his youngest brother.

Suddenly the magma hardened, creating a stone sphere in the middle of the ring. After a few seconds of silence Flare charged through the stone before the whole crowd gasped. The red dragon was fixed with a full set of magma armor.

Spyro couldn't help but smirk at the armor, it was pretty basic but it had the symbol of fire on it and even still had a warm glow, before almost instantly hardening.

Flare stepped towards his opponent and couldn't help but smirk at the look of shock over Tyrant's face. "Now, allow me to show you the power of magma."

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Well I know this is a very short chapter so sorry guys, I just kinda found it hard to type. Don't forget to review, 'cause like I said before this story means a lot to me. Well until next time…**


	20. Chapter 19

Tyrant growled again before leaping at his opponent again. "I'm going to kill you!"

Flare sidestepped his opponent again before whacking him in the flank with the side of a rock covered tail blade. The earth dragon was sent flying off the ring fast and somehow managed to land safely outside the ring, shock clearly showing on the Tyrant's face.

The earth dragon then collapsed as his look of shock was replaced by dread.

Spyro and the spectators stood in wide-eyed shock surprised that one blow was all the Flare needed to knock a dragon twice his size out of the ring.

Spyro straightened up slightly then changed his gaze to the crowd of spectators after taking another proud glance at his youngest brother. "Flare is the victor," he announced loudly before he turned back to his youngest brother with a proud smile, who almost immediately dropped his magma armor and smiled back.

Suddenly the audience erupted in a huge applaud, slightly startling Flare and making Tyrant even more depressed.

"WHOA!"

"YOU ROCK!"

"WAIT A GO!"

"GOOD WORK!"

The cheers filled Flare with a warm fuzzy feeling inside, before the red dragon bowed politely still smirking.

Tyrant lowered his head in defeat and stared at the ground blankly before slowly standing up and heading for the exit, his tail dragging on the ground behind him.

It made Flare sad to see a fellow student depressed because of his own actions. _Maybe I shouldn't have shown my true power, _he thought before turning back to the crowd who were still cheering for him not paying Tyrant any mind. Flare closed his eyes and took in a deep breath, he knew that this was very risky, but it had to be done. The red dragon held up a paw to silence the crowd and began to clear his throat. _Let's hope this works_, the red dragon then turned to Tyrant.

"Hey Tyrant!" he called quickly as the room went into silence.

The earth dragon paused but didn't turn around. _What now? Isn't it enough to rub it in to the whole school that you better than me_, he pondered quietly.

Flare turned back to the crowd. "Can we also give my opponent Tyrant a round of applause?" he asked turning back to the earth dragon as the crowd erupted into applause, for his opponent this time.

Tyrant turned around slowly before giving Flare a confused look before immediately brightening up of realization. _Of course Flare is Spyro's brother, why am I so down? It's expected, he's naturally talented, _he thought while starring at the red dragon before him.

Flare smiled back and walked straight at the larger dragon. "Adios Tyrant, hope we can battle again sometime." The red dragon walked past the larger dragon before turning once more to his opponent. "Your talented you know…" with that he left.

Spyro stared blankly as his youngest brother walked out of sight. _He's my brother… _he pondered almost silently before realizing the spectators leaving one by one as Cynder and Cavice descended towards him.

"Whoa Flare really is powerful," Cynder pondered out loud as she landed beside Spyro with Cavice on her tail.

Spyro smiled and turned to the black dragoness. "Yeah and to think he's the youngest," he stated proudly.

Cavice slowly turned to his elder brother and Cynder. _If you think that was powerful just wait until he gets mad, _he thought as he turned back to where Flare left.

"I wouldn't go that far Spyro," a deep voice stated.

Spyro quickly turned around to see the guardians behind them.

Volteer nodded. "Terrador's right Spyro, Flare has probably already reached his limit," he stated.

Cavice almost glared at the electric guardian._ You do not know how wrong you are_, he thought before quickly turning to the other guardians.

Cyril shook his head. "No, no, no I don't think your right Volteer. Flare was obviously holding back the whole time even when he summoned the strange power that he did."

Cavice stared at the ice guardian. "Its name is Magma, a combination of both earth and fire. He learn't it when our eldest brother was training him."

Cyril gave a confused look. "Spyro?"

Cavice shook his head. "No Saber."

Spyro turned to the ice guardian as well. "Hello I'm right here," he stated waving a paw in front of Cyril.

"Oh, sorry Spyro," the ice guardian apologized.

Volteer cleared his throat to bring everyone's attention to the question at paw. "You might be right Cyril, but it doesn't change the fact that the young dragon has reached his limit."

Terrador changed his gaze to Cavice. "You've been awfully quiet Cavice, for the dragon who knows Flare the most you should be speaking up," the earth dragon stated. "Now who's right Cyril or Volteer because I can't stand this arguing?"

Cavice turned slowly to Volteer. "I don't think there such thing as a dragon's limit Volteer, it all matters about how hard one tries," he stated before turning to Cyril. "Also yes Cyril he was holding back in the fight because he didn't want to hurt anyone."

Terrador narrowed his eyes on the young blue dragon. "You're not telling us something," he commented.

Cavice shook his head. "I told you everything you need to know about Flare," he stated. _Except that he can destroy half this city if you get him beyond angry, _he thought darkly.

*.*.*

Flare took in a deep breath as he lay on the cool grass just inside of the Valley of Avalar. The wind whistled over the red dragon's back, instantly making him feel even more relaxed as the scent of the beautiful flowers in Avalar reached his nostrils.

"I wish you were here Valie," he pondered quietly. "At times like these I felt so close to you…" the red dragon lay he head in his paws. "Why couldn't it be me," he began to sob uncontrollably in his paws. After a few minutes the red dragon looked at all the beautiful flowers that surrounded him. _She loved these types of ones,_ he thought as he picked up a bright yellow flower between his talons.

"Hey what's up Flare?" a voice asked, startling the red dragon enough to drop the flower.

The red dragon turned his head slightly to get the yellow dragonfly in view. "Oh hey Sparx, where were you this whole day I thought I would've seen you in class helping Spyro and Cynder out?" he asked.

The dragonfly waved a dismissive hand. "What, me in school? That's the most ridiculous idea ever."

Flare raised a brow. "Why is that?"

Sparx began tapping his chin thoughtfully. "Well…um…"

Flare rolled his eyes before setting himself down again. "Try starting with, you guys don't really need it."

Sparx glared at the red dragon. "Hey just because it's not completely necessary for us dragonflies to go to school doesn't mean we're dumb," he stated angrily.

Flare held up his paws up defensively. "Whoa, whoa I didn't call you guys dumb, just not needing education," the red dragon turned to the ground sadly as Sparx's glare softened. "You'd recognize stupidity when you live around apes and grublins."

That seemed to take Sparx by surprise. "What! You've lived beside th-those…things!" he asked disgustedly.

Flare sank deeper and didn't even turn to the yellow dragonfly. "If that takes you by surprise, then just wait until I decide to tell everyone, Cavice's and my past."

Sparx moved a little bit closer to the red dragon. "Nope I'd pass," he stated.

Flare gave the yellow dragonfly a quick smile before staring at the ground before him. _I wonder if Sparx has had a bad past,_ he pondered and taking another quick glance at the dragonfly who was now staring into space. _Nah he's had Spyro by his side since his birth, that's almost impossible to have a bad time with Spyro around, _that was when the thought hit him. _Wait so that means Sparx is my brother, right? _He then slapped himself in the head. _Well duh of course he is, he's Spyro's brother!_

"Um Flare?" Flare turned to the dragonfly.

"Yeah?"

Sparx began to stare at the red dragon. "Any reason why you just whacked yourself in the head?"

Flare stared at the ground again. "Oh, you saw that?"

Sparx nodded. "I might have been day-dreaming but you were right next to me."

Flare blushed slightly. "Well I was kinda thinking that we are brothers, right?"

Sparx slightly nodded before changing his stare to the ground. "Look before you explain yourself I've gotta say that I'm sorry. The first time when you announced that you and Spyro were brothers I ran away." The dragonfly shook his head sadly. "I guess I got really jealous about you and I'm sorry about it."

Flare smiled, he was not expecting this kind of mood from Sparx. "Well I have to go now," he announced as he rose to his feet.

Sparx flew up to the red dragon's shoulder. "Why? Don't you like my company?" he asked.

Flare felt like he'd just been slapped in the face. "What! No way Sparx! I love your company!" he literally shouted, but then quieted down when he noticed the dragonfly covering his ears. "S-Sorry, i-it's just well I think the lunch break is going to end soon, so I'd better go back to school before I get another thrashing by Terrador or a lecture by Volteer."

Sparx slightly smirked. "I know how you feel about Volteer bro, but have you had anything to eat? You can't work on an empty stomach you know?"

Flare shook his head. "I'm sure I can find something small on my way back, so that's not much to worry about."

Sparx crossed his arms. "Flare your saying no to help and risking starving yourself," he stated.

"No I'm not," Flare countered quickly.

Sparx shook his head sadly. "Look Flare unless I help you right now I'd follow you to school and never stop talking."

Flare's eyes widened in horror. "You wouldn't!"

Sparx smirked in triumphant. "Try me younger bro, unless you follow me this instant I would cause you something worse than anything you've faced in your life."

Flare shook his head. _I doubt that, _he thought before facing his dragonfly brother. "Ok, ok fine, I'd follow you."

Sparx shot a clenched fist up. "Yes."

Flare then narrowed his eyes on the dragonfly. "But if I get in trouble for being late you'd have to speak to Volteer, my next teacher." The red dragon then turned and took to the air before turning around hovering, waiting for Sparx. "You know next time you blackmail me I swear I'd get revenge."

Sparx laughed. "That's if you can catch me," he stated before zipping ahead of his younger dragon brother.

"Hey wait up!" Flare hollered before chasing after him. The dragonfly was surprisingly fast compared to most creatures the red dragon has seen. Every time Flare got close, Sparx would get even faster than he was before, extending the distance between the two by over five metres.

Flare was growing tired of the constant speed of flying, the one weakness the red dragon had was endurance or stamina. Normally Flare would unleash everything he had in one large burst of energy, but that simply wasn't the case here. He could easily overtake the dragonfly but the whole reason he was flying was to follow him. At last the red dragon couldn't take it and slowed his wing flaps to conserve energy. He then used his eyes to observe how far Sparx was ahead, the dragonfly was a yellow dot in the distance.

"Some escort that was…" Flare mumbled as he felt the cool wind brush past his muzzle, instantly making him feel cool. The red dragon loved Avalar, it was the place he went to when he needed to relax or rest from a battle. But the biggest reason he loved it was because once every week his sister Valie and him always came here to relax and enjoy each other's company. It was here that you always gave encouraging words.

"Never give up," Valie voice rung through his head. The very thought of his sister's words seemed to fill Flare with newfound energy.

"I'd never give up!" he hollered to the sky before turning to the direction where Sparx flew off to and surrounding himself in fire. "For you Valie," the red dragon then flew to his destination, Sparx.

The red dragon had the dragonfly in his sights in less than thirty seconds. Sparx suddenly turned around to see Flare stop an inch away from him, the fire slightly grazing the dragonfly's wings. "Sorry for the wait Sparx," the red dragon apologized. Sparx's jaw dropped, how fast did he just go?

The dragonfly then shook his head and regained his posture. "How long did you want me to wait for? 2 hours?"

Flare gave Sparx a disapproving look. "I came in less than a minute Sparx."

"Exactly," Sparx stated. "You should have come in less than forty five seconds."

Flare rolled his eyes before slowly descending to the ground, that flight took a lot out of the red dragon.

"Hey Flare are you alright?" Sparx asked worriedly already starting to descend closer to his bigger younger brother.

As Flare's paws touched the ground he instantly collapsed.

"FLARE!"

"I'm alright Sparx," the red dragon stated as he eyes began to droop. "Just…so…tired…" before he knew it the red dragon found himself asleep on the cool grass.

*.*.*

"Uh," the red dragon groaned as he opened his eyes slowly before looking around the room without lifting his head from the ground. He was still in the same room.

"Great Flare's awake!" a voice announced.

Flare lifted his head off the ground to look around to his sister. "V-Valie, y-you're awake," he said as he eyes began to well up. "I-I thought you'd be out for a few more d-days."

"She's not the only one that's awoken," Saber stated as he stepped into Flare's view, closely followed by Cavice. The green dragon kept his steady gaze onto his youngest dragon. "I think you know more than the rest of us right now."

Flare nodded. "Yes I only know very little about it though," he said glancing from his eldest brother to Cavice then to his sister. "All I know is that we've been captured by Cynder, 'The Terror of the Skies'."

That got a gasp from his siblings.

Valie was the first to speak. "Why would she want us?" she asked Saber.

"I wasn't finished," Flare butted in. "She said-"

"You talked to Cynder!"

Flare slightly glared at his sister. "Valie! Please let me finish?"

The electric dragoness nodded slightly.

The red dragon took in a deep breath. "Now, she said that her master wanted us for some unknown reason, not even Cynder knows," he concluded nervously.

The red dragon met Cavice's gaze, it was obvious that the blue dragon was scared. _Who wouldn't_, Flare thought bitterly. Just talking to the giant dragoness brought fear he never knew he had. Maybe _it wouldn't be _that_ bad,_ the red dragon stared at his sister nervously. _Are you hearing yourself stupid? Of course it's going to be bad she's 'The Terror of the Skies'._

"Well I guess we should try to escape," Saber said plainly, bringing Flare to reality.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," a voice stated darkly. The four siblings whipped around quickly to see Cynder only a few metres away from them. The black dragoness took a few bold steps towards them. "My master also said that if _any_ of you try to escape, I _can_ punish you and literally drag you back here." She then got Valie in her view and waved a paw to come forward. "Come here sweetie."

Flare's eyes widened in horror when he realized what she was doing. The red dragon jumped in front of his sister with speed he never knew he had and lowered his body into a fighting stance. "I won't let you get even a claw mark onto my sister," he snarled, body tensed ready to attack.

"Awww how cute," Cynder stated with fake adore. "The little brother is ready to defend his big bad sister, too bad your picking on the wrong dragoness to succeed."

Flare snarled again before leaping at the black dragoness, claws extended for a fatal attack. Cynder smirked calmly as the smaller dragon flew towards her before quickly side-stepping and dodging him by a millimetre.

"Pathetic," she said as she used the side of her tail blade to knock the smaller dragon into the ground, hard.

"Flare!" Valie screamed in horror.

Flare couldn't reply, it felt like his whole body just broke in one fellow swoop.

Valie turned a heated glare onto the dragoness who was standing over her youngest brother. "You're going to pay," she hissed before running full pelt at the larger dragoness.

Cynder sighed before turning her gaze to the dragoness who was charging at her. "Please just stop this," she sighed before flapping her wings quickly and gaining height as Valie charged under her, doing the same to the smaller dragoness as what she did to Flare.

As the dragoness fell to the ground, Cynder turned to the two remaining dragons who were just staring at their downed siblings. "Which one of you next?" she asked staring from Saber to Cavice. It was clear that the blue dragon was very scared of the black dragoness and seriously wanted to bail.

"Neither," Saber stated. "We won't try to leave," he then sat down and closed his eyes.

Cavice followed his eldest brother's lead and sat down next to him before stealing a quick, fearful glance at the large black dragon as she turned and left. When she got out of sight the blue dragon immediately ran and sat next to his youngest brother.

"Flare, are you alright?" he asked quietly, inspecting his youngest brother's body for any critical injuries.

The red dragon shook his head weakly. "No, I-I feel like my whole body just broke, in like a billion pieces," he replied, weakly turning to the blue dragon. He could see tears well up in his eyes.

"I-I'm so sorry," he apologized letting a few tears drop onto his younger brother. "I-I should o-of h-helped instead o-of j-just watching y-you and Valie lose like that." The blue dragon met his younger brother fiery red eyes. "I-It's just that she made me so, so…scared."

Flare lifted his head weakly as more tears fell onto him. "If you don't mind Cavice, I prefer not to be cried on," he stated with weak smile.

Cavice nodded quickly and wiped his eyes with the back of his paw. "I-I'm just so sorry Flare," he said quietly before he got to his feet and walked away.

Flare gently placed his head in his paws and closed his eyes, he doesn't know the reason but he felt much more stronger. _I forgive you Cavice_, he thought happily. _I'd always forgive you_, before he knew it he found himself asleep.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

***Sigh* Another chapter and expect another wait. These chapters never come easy for me and well I'm trying to get even more descriptive and better. So until then… **


	21. Chapter 20

**Hey people, firstly I know this is a little late but still Happy New Year! And second sorry for the longer-than-usual wait. But I'll just stop talking now.**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

"Well I think I should be off," Volteer announced quite loudly as he turned to leave. "I wouldn't want to be late for my own class would I?"

Cyril turned to leave as well. "Volteer's right! That would be embarrassing if that happened to me as well," he stated as he turned to his own class and took flight.

"Well I better go back to my office as well," Terrador commented as he turned to the exit to the battle grounds. "Headmaster's also have to do work you know," with that the earth guardian left.

An awkward silence lingered between the 3 remaining young dragons as each tried to come up with something to say.

Spyro sighed loudly. "I guess we should start eating our lunch now," he stated already turning to the lunch hall.

Cynder nodded. "I guess you're right," she stated following after the purple dragon.

Cavice followed the two older dragons silently, but no matter how hard he tried he couldn't get one question out of his mind. _Where's Flare? _He asked himself in his mind. _Would he have gone to Avalar? But he should have returned by now. Is he in trouble? Nah he's probably hunting for his own food, _the blue dragon was so caught up in his thoughts that he didn't notice Spyro stop at the café and crashed into the elder dragon. Luckily Spyro had a good footing in the ground and only resulted in a slight stumble, but Cavice was almost thrown back by the surprise.

The purple dragon whipped around and glared at his younger brother. "What was that for?" he growled as his temper suddenly flared.

Cavice backed up a few steps before diverting his sight to the ground sadly. "W-Well I guess, I was too caught up in thinking that I n-never noticed you stop."

Spyro's glare remained, as he thought if he should believe him or not. "About what?" he asked eyes narrowing further.

Cavice didn't look up. "F-Flare, he should have returned by now. It doesn't make much sense to me, he's not one to risk getting caught by a teacher."

Spyro's glare softened. _He could have tricked me, _he thought before gently placing his tail spade under his brother's chin and lifting it to look into his eyes. "Look Cavice, I know you're worried about our youngest brother but you should really keep your guard up so that we can avoid something nasty here." He smiled reassuringly, "Alright?" His smiled spread further when the blue dragon nodded slightly. "Thank you," he then turned around to the café to where a large pink fire dragoness was serving other students and teachers.

When the fire dragoness caught sight of the purple dragon she rushed over quite quickly. "Hello and good afternoon Master Spyro and Cynder, what can I do for you today," she asked politely.

Spyro looked over all the things that the café owner had and scowled slightly before looking back at the pink dragoness. "Do you by any chance have a fruit called Firaberry?"

Cavice perked up slightly at the mention of Flare favorite berry. _Why is he asking that? He knows how rare it is,_ he thought.

The café owner gave Spyro a confused look. "What is that?" she asked.

The purple dragon tapped his chin thoughtfully as he tried to come up with some words to describe the berry. "It's a very rare berry that has a delightful taste to it. It's basically fiery red, with some yellow patches on it," the purple dragon answered evenly.

The café owner then began tapping her chin in deep thought. "Well if the legendary purple dragon wants it, I think I can get my claws on it," she stated.

Spyro nodded with a smile. "Thank you," he thanked. "Now I think Cynder, Cavice and I are going to have the marinated beef, please."

The pink dragoness nodded. "Yes young dragons," she commented before getting the dishes ready.

"We'd better get a table then," Cynder stated as she began to walk to a nearby table.

The two dragons followed her and sat beside each other and began to have side conversations about school until the food came. After quickly devouring their meal the three dragons settled down in the library where they went to read the novels or books of their choice.

The bell rang suddenly, slightly making Cavice, Cynder and the Spyro jump.

Cavice turned to the bell and stared at it for a few seconds. _The bell has gone early_, he pondered in his mind before giving Spyro and Cynder a confused stare. The two dragons just shrugged and got to his feet before walking out of the library silently, leaving Cavice alone.

The blue dragon then got to his feet and walked out the building slowly before looking up at the bright blue sky. "I wonder if Flare has gotten back yet," he pondered out loud before hurrying off after his elder brother and his mate.

*.*.*

Flare groaned as he opened his eyes, instantly seeing a yellow dragonfly fly up in front of him and also blocking his vision of everything around him, making him squint.

"Great you're awake!" Sparx exclaimed cheerfully.

Flare was still having trouble seeing. "Sparx do you mind not getting so close to my eyes, you're radiating off light you know," the red dragon stated.

"Well soooooorry," the dragonfly mumbled as he flew away from his younger brother's face allowing the red dragon to make out his surroundings.

Flare could easily detect the sarcasm in the dragonfly's voice but decided to let it slip before looking around the room. They were in a small room with some fur rugs scattered across the floor and very minimal furniture, a small desk was beside the bed Flare realized his was on.

The red dragon turned to the dragonfly. "Sparx what happened? Last thing I remember was me chasing you then feeling tired."

"I can answer that question Flare," a mysterious voice said.

Flare's eyes widened in surprise, he recognized that voice. "H-Hunter?"

The cheetah walked into the room, his paws almost silently padding against the soft fur rugs with a broad smile spread across his muzzle. "Hello again Flare!"

The young red dragon jumped to his feet, overjoyed by seeing the cheetah, but with the feeling came even more questions and only answering one. "So Sparx called your village after I fainted huh?" he guessed, but was almost certain he was correct.

The cheetah nodded as his smile spread wider. "I knew you were an attentive and smart young dragon," he said cheerfully before taking a quick glance at Sparx. "We had little trouble lifting you here, but you seemed very exhausted." The cheetah then narrowed his eyes on to the young dragon. "Sparx told us that all you did was chase him, but I found that a little hard to believe."

Sparx clenched his fist. "You calling me a liar?" the dragonfly demanded.

Hunter gave him a disapproving look that instantly made the dragonfly shut his mouth. "No, I'm just stating that it's very hard to believe much that flies out of your mouth."

The dragonfly crossed his arms. "How many times have you caught me wrong?"

Hunter tapped his chin thoughtfully for a few seconds. "Not many times actually."

"Ah ha! Gotcha!" Sparx shouted jabbing a finger in Hunter's direction.

The cheetah snarled in return. "But the guardians have caught you well over 10 times after Malefor's defeat," he countered.

Sparx waved a dismissive hand. "Half of those things were over the slightest of issues," he complained loudly.

"But you were still wrong," Flare butted in.

Sparx gave his youngest brother a slight glare. "Whoa, whoa, whoa! Whose side are you on?"

Flare shrugged. "None, I don't take sides. Except if one is correct of course."

"Oh who cares if I'm most of the time wrong, I was right this time," Sparx grumbled.

Flare chuckled slightly before turning to the entrance of the small room the three were in. That's when his eyes widened in sudden realization. The red dragon turned to Hunter. "Hunter how long have I been out for?" he asked urgently.

"About ten minutes," the cheetah replied surprisingly quickly.

Flare turned back to the exit of the small building, with wide-eyed shock. "That means I'm late for class!" he cried loudly before beginning to run outside.

Hunter chased after him. "Flare wait!" he cried as he ran after the red dragon.

Flare didn't stop; he was late for class, and out of all of the classes to be late for its Volteer's. The red dragon could've sworn that he has had the worst spot of luck in a whole year just in one day. _Oh I just hope that Volteer would go easy on me because I'm Spyro's brother_, he thought as he jumped off the ground and took to the air.

*.*.*

"Where's Flare?" Shade pondered as he entered Volteer's classroom with Voltage.

The electric blue dragon just shrugged. "Let's hope Volteer holds back against him because it's his first day of school," he said as the whole class began grabbing their writing instruments and setting it down on their desks.

Shade turned to his friend with a confused look written all over his face. "When do you care about other dragons?"

Voltage jerked as if he got slapped. "Well I care about friends Shade," he countered.

"You and Flare are friends?" Shade asked turning to the front of the class where Volteer was supposed to be. _Great even our teacher is late, maybe Flare might be able to slip in without him noticing,_ he thought.

"Of course we are, you're not the only one that signed up to guide Flare around the school," Voltage replied harshly.

Shade rolled his eyes. "Oh and where were you when the time finally came? Oh that's right stuffing your mouth with food."

"Hey the special was on," Voltage countered. "What did you expect me to do miss out on an opportunity of a life-time!"

Shade glared at his friend. "You did Volt, you missed out on guiding our newest classmate around the school," he said. "Oh and to make it all better he was Spyro's brother!"

Voltage tried to laugh it off. "Yeah I guess that was a pretty dumb move," he said dumbly.

Shade rolled his eyes. "Of course it was!"

Just as the black dragon finished his sentence, Volteer stepped through into the room, a sheepish look over his face. "I'm sorry for being late class; I had to have a little chat with Prowles on my way here."

Shade gritted his teeth. _Oh no, Flare's going to get busted_, he thought as the electric guardian walked behind his desk and picked up the teacher's roll.

"Ok class let's see who's here," he stated picking up an ink brush…


	22. Chapter 21

_Man, oh man. I'm going to get minced by Volteer_, Flare thought as he landed on the streets in Warfang. A few dragons or moles gave a startled yelp when a blurred red dragon whizzed past their feet and straight for the school.

"Flare!" a deep voice called from in front of him.

The red dragon skidded to a halt to see a red-like cheetah run to him. "Prowles! What are you doing in Warfang?"

The cheetah glared at the red dragon. "Is that the proper way to say hello?" he muttered, barely audible to Flare.

Flare shrugged quickly. "I dunno, but I've got to go, see ya!" the red dragon said quickly before running off in a red blur.

"Wai-" Prowles began to say but was cut off when the red dragon was out of ear-shot. The cheetah looked to the ground. "That's the whole reason why I came, to tell Volteer that you are with us," he looked in Flare's direction. "You were with us," he corrected before turning back to the direction of his village.

*.*.*

"Flare?" Volteer called out.

There was an awkward silence as the electric guardian searched around the room before sighing. "Not here yet," he mumbled calmly.

Shade stood up from his seat. "Master Volteer I think Flare is gathering his energy from the fight with Tyrant," he said nervously. _Man Shade you've really done it this time, _he thought._ For once let your own friends deal with their own problems!_

Volteer narrowed his eyes on his student. "I know the situation he is in right now and it's not the recovery from the fight in lunch time," he told the black dragon before turning back to the roll and continued to call out the names.

Shade sighed thankfully that he didn't get shouted at or in trouble, the last thing he wanted was to be in a detention with Volteer.

Suddenly out of nowhere they heard the heavy footsteps running towards the class. A few seconds later Flare burst through the door, gasping heavily.

"I'm sorry, I'm late master Volteer," he apologized quickly. "Sparx made me go on a-"

The electric guardian held up a paw to silence the younger dragon. "I know young dragon, the cheetah named Prowles came and told me everything," he stated. "Just go to your seat and allow me to get this lesson started."

"Yes Master Volteer," Flare said with a nod before sitting next to Shade.

The black dragon immediately turned to him. "So what-?"

"Don't even ask," Flare interrupted before turning back to Volteer as he began his lesson.

*.*.*

The bell rang signaling the end of the school day.

All the students immediately ran for the exit as fast as their legs can carry them, leaving Flare and Shade, alone in Volteer's class.

"Man, those dragons really know how to bail," Flare commented as he got to his feet with Shade close behind.

"Yeah other students really want to exit school fast so that they can do their own things," Shade explained before following Flare out the class.

The red dragon turned to his friend with a smile. "Well I better go and meet up with Spyro, Cynder and Cavice," he stated before waving slightly with one paw and running off to the training grounds.

"See ya!" Shade hollered as the red dragon turned a corner swiftly.

*.*.*

"Now class you know what you have to practice?" Cyril asked his class.

"Yes Master Cyril, how to back wing without losing too much speed," the class replied tiredly.

The ice guardian nodded. "Thank you class you may leave," he stated.

Just like Flare's class most of the class made a break for the exit, leaving Cavice alone…again.

The blue dragon sighed. "Do they always have to look so desperate when they exit the class?" he asked Cyril as he got to his feet.

The ice guardian nodded. "I don't know why but they seem to want to save every second of their time doing whatever they want to do," he answered. "It's as if they've heard the dark master's returned."

Cavice's eyes widened in horror. "Do you think that someone let the word out?" he asked fear creeping into his voice.

Cyril almost immediately shook his head. "No that would be preposterous," the ice guardian stated but Cavice could detect the fear in his voice.

An awkward silence lingered between the two dragons for a few seconds as they thought things through.

Cavice took in a deep breath. "Well anyway I need to leave now," he stated before walking to the exit of the classroom. "Bye Cyril!"

The ice guardian waved. "Good bye young dragon," he said before Cavice took off and out of his line of sight.

*.*.*

Spyro and Cynder watched their students leave in a hurry out the main entrance.

Spyro turned to his mate with a confused look spread over his face. "Hey Cynder why do you think the students keep leaving so fast?" he asked her. "Are we doing something to scare them?"

Cynder chuckled. "Spyro you can't be serious?" she turned to the exit from Volteer's classroom where a young red dragon was approaching them. "If you're so serious about this subject why don't you ask a student or better than that, your brother," she pointed with a talon at Flare as he got into ear-shot.

The red dragon gave Cynder a confused look before landing; he didn't like being pointed at. "Yeah Cynder is there something wrong?" he asked turning from the black dragoness to his brother then back to Cynder.

The black dragoness cleared her throat. "Yes actually, Spyro here thinks that our training is scaring the students, do you agree?"

It was Flare's turn to laugh, before giving his elder brother a doubtful look. "You can't be serious Spyro? You two are like the best teachers in this whole school. How are you supposed to scare someone?"

Spyro expression hardened. "I don't know but can you find any other reason why Cynder's and my students literally ran away from class at the end?"

Flare looked at his talons nervously. "W-Well it could be because of me," he stated as he fiddled with his talons.

Spyro and Cynder gave the younger dragon a confused look. "Why?" they asked in unison.

"Well it could be because of my battle with Tyrant," Flare suggested turning to his brother. "Imagine how they would've felt when I raised magma or lava from the ground beneath them? Oh gosh, man would I be scared if I was one of the spectators."

Spyro raised a brow. "How does this have anything to do with me and Cynder?"

Flare rolled his eyes before tapping his forehead with a talon. "Think Spyro, if I could raise magma they must be scared about you can do if they get you angry and you'd punish them."

Spyro's eyes grew wide in surprise. "What! I would never punish a student with breath attacks, even ask Cynder," he stated and turned to the black dragoness.

Cynder nodded. "He's right, Spyro hasn't punished any student with his breaths yet and I don't think he'd ever will," she said at length.

Flare raised a brow. "I didn't doubt you Spyro, but I think some of your students are."

"Then please explain why they are running away from us?" a deep voice asked.

"That's a very good question Cavice," Flare said without even turning to his elder brother who was standing behind him. "The reason is because they are afraid if they got us angry. They already know my element first hand but they're very afraid to see yours."

"Wait how did you find all this out? Do you have a spy or something?" Cynder asked inquisitively.

Cavice walked beside his younger brother, shaking his head. "No Cynder, Flare here can put pieces of a puzzle together very well. He's very attentive and looks at every movement the dragon makes. If he or she walks with their nose held high or if they're the quieter, shyer ones."

Cynder turned to Flare. "Is that true?"

The red dragon looked at his talons and kicked a small pebble shyly. "Yeah, I never like to brag about it though."

Cynder nodded understandingly and turned to Spyro.

"Just one last question, when did you put this together?" he asked Flare evenly.

The red dragon shrugged. "I put it together from after my match at lunch until now."

Spyro nodded understandingly before turning to the exit and gesturing with a wing to it. "Come on we better get back home and relax some more," the purple dragon suggested before walking there.

Cynder, Cavice and Flare exchanged a quick glance before following him.

The rest of the day passed by at snail-pace for Flare. After reading all the books he could find in his temporary bookcase - which was also Ignitus' old bookcase – he spent the rest of the day on his bed, looking at his stained glass window that hover over the red dragon's room and contrasting a red-like light into his room.

"It never gets old does it?" Spyro asked as he entered his youngest brother's room, slightly jolting him awake. The purple dragon stopped halfway into the room. "Sorry am I intruding something? I was just walking past and thought I should visit."

Flare shook his head, "Nah, I was just kinda dozing off, but your right," the red dragon stated turning to the stained glass again. "It never ever gets old," the egg on the glass, his egg somehow reminded him of the time, a week ago, when Spyro and the red dragon just sat on the cool grass and watched the moon. It was so silent and peaceful, the red dragon wished it would have last longer but it was still all he had.

Spyro entered the room and sat on his haunches on the floor next to his youngest brother's bed.

Flare immediately scowled and moved over slightly on his bed. "Spyro you don't have to sit on the floor, you can come up here you know?" the red dragon suggested at the tapped next to him with a paw.

Spyro shook his head. "Nah I gotta go soon and prepare my lesson for tomorrow with Cynder."

Flare's head drooped a bit, he loved having Spyro as company. "Ok, see ya then," he said somewhat sadly.

Spyro noticed the sad note in his brother's voice, which made him sink lower. The purple dragon began walking to the door, but gave his youngest brother a quick glance. _I'd make it up to you_, he thought sadly before exiting the room._ I promise. _The purple dragon then made his way to the room his room where Cynder was waiting.

"Sorry I'm late," Spyro apologized as he entered.

The black dragoness perked up at his voice. "Oh hi Spyro, I was just thinking that we should start going into more advanced techniques with class B, they seem to be improving a lot," she stated.

Spyro gave her an inquisitive look. "Why do you think so? We could just move them up to class A if they've improved so much," he said at length.

Cynder rolled her eyes. "No Spyro, if that happened then class B would no longer exist," she explained sternly before smiling slightly. "You don't even know that?" the last comment was more mocking then asked, making Spyro smile back.

"I'm sorry for not thinking Cynder," he apologized, slightly amused.

The black dragoness picked up on the amused tone his voice, before she rolled her eyes. "Yeah you should be," she said before her expression became stern again. "Now do you think that, that would be a good idea?"

Spyro shrugged. "Maybe but I still think your raising the bar too high," he commented before sitting down beside the black dragoness.

Cynder stared at Spyro's bookcase for a moment in deep thought before looking back at the purple dragon. "Why don't we ask Flare?" she suggested suddenly.

"Not a good idea," a voice stated. The couple turned around to see Cavice enter the room.

Cynder scowled slightly. "How long were you listening in?" she asked disapproval thick in her voice.

"Just the last bit," Cavice stated before stopping in front of the two dragons and changing his gaze from Cynder to Spyro. "But from the looks of it you two are talking about Flare's class. Personally never ask Flare about these kinds of things, he's going to say to raise it really high because he finds it easy or boring, but if you do that, then the other students would find it extremely hard." The blue dragon turned to Cynder again. "I'd suggest having a short test and judging them on how they go, if over half the class passes then move on to the higher leveled techniques and help the dragons that didn't pass."

Spyro and Cynder stared at the blue dragon mildly surprised what he just suggested. After they regained their posture Cynder was first to speak.

"That is a good idea," she said to Spyro. "A test would make things clearly easier for us."

The purple dragon nodded before turning to his younger brother. "Thank you Cavice, we'd think about it," he said evenly. "Is there any other reason why you decided to visit us?"

Cavice nodded. "Yes, the guardians told me to get you two and Flare and to meet in Terrador's office in the Dragon Temple. He said it was very urgent and to come quickly," he stated somewhat calmly before turning around and leaving without as much as a word.

The two remaining dragon stared the open door blankly for a few seconds before rising to their feet.

"I wonder what's so urgent," Spyro wondered aloud as they exited the room.

Cynder nodded. "Yeah I can't help but to feel I sinking feeling in my gut right now," she said at length.

Spyro shivered slightly as a feeling of mild dread came over him._ I hope it's not him_, he thought before quickly glancing in the direction where Flare's room is. _I know I should be believing you but in this situation I hope your wrong_.

Another feeling of dread swept over the young purple dragon as they exited their home and was hit by the sight of the night sky. The purple dragon looked up to the moon blankly. _I don't want this peace to end, it's only been a year_, he screamed in his mind as he took in the beauty of the slowly orbiting rock in space.

"Hey Spyro? Are you ok?" Cynder asked instantly snapping the purple dragon out of his trance.

Spyro turned to the black dragoness a nodded quickly. "Yeah fine, just…something's on my mind."

He immediately saw her get worried. "Do you want to talk about it."

"No."

Cynder nodded understandingly. "Ok let's just get to the guardian's place fast then," she stated before taking to the air.

Spyro smiled before following her.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Ok another longish chapter. But I'm sorry to announce that my next updates would be a lot slower, 'cause of all the holiday reasons. But anyway expect the next chapters to be filled with action. :)**


	23. Chapter 22

"So why are we flying over to the Dragon Temple exactly?" Flare asked as he did a playful mid-air summersault over the cities buildings.

Cavice just shrugged. "I dunno, the guardians just said to meet them there," he stated flatly before quickly scanning the city for the massive building.

Flare smiled slightly as he did another aerial trick. _Good thing too, I was beginning to get bored, _he thought taking a quick glance at his elder brother. The red dragon's expression then hardened. _But this meeting is probably going to be about Malefor and that he hadn't attacked yet, _he rolled his eyes. _Man is Terrador not going to let this go easily, he's probably already thinking that we're lying_.The red took a quick sweep of his surroundings before thinking again. _But that does bring back the question why Malefor hasn't even attacked yet, _the red dragon tapped his chin in deep thought for a few secondsbefore suddenly his eyes widened in sudden realization. _Of course he has been regaining his strength! Breaking free from the elder guardians must have taken its toll on him_. The red dragon then slapped himself in the head softly. _How could we not think of that_?_ Damn it!_

"Ok Flare we're here," Cavice shouted snapping Flare back to reality before slowly gliding down and landing in front of the main entrance.

Flare fearfully followed and landed beside his brother, both exchanged a quick glance before entering.

"So where is it?" he asked as they got to the three different halls.

Cavice thrust his head to the right one. "Cyril told me it was past the training grounds, he said we couldn't miss it," he answered before turning to the right and silently walking through it.

Flare followed his brother more slowly before another question came to his mind. _Is Cavice thinking the same thing?_ He asked himself before taking another quick glance at his brother. _Of course he is, it's not like he wouldn't. Besides he must have already seen this through and is already planning what to say to the guardians_, the thought brought the red dragon's mood a bit up.

"Ok we're here," Cavice announced before stopping in front of a door.

Flare watched his elder brother lift up his tail blade and knock lightly three times.

"Come in," a deep voice hollered from inside.

Cavice opened the door and allowed Flare to enter after him.

The red dragon looked around the room and gathered that it was arranged specifically for the meeting. Four larger cushions were arranged at the front of the room in a slight semi-circle, the guardians already seated on them with Ember on a smaller one next to Flame. On the other side of the room were Spyro and Cynder both sharing another large one and Hunter just leaning against a wall. Flare turned to the last remaining cushions on either side of Spyro and Cynder. _Looks like we're late_, he thought bitterly before looking up to Terrador.

"Ah good to see both of you here," the earth guardian stated a warm smile spread across his muzzle.

"It's good to be here," Cavice replied sternly before quickly getting to his seat on the right of Spyro and Cynder.

Flare followed and took up his position on the left of the couple before turning to Terrador.

The earth guardian cleared his throat. "Now I called on this meeting, because Cyril brought up an interesting question," he announced as he turned to his comrade before giving a slight nod.

The ice guardian gave a slight nod in return before standing up from his cushion. "Thank you Terrador, the question I asked the guardian of earth was if he knew if anyone spoke of Malefor still being alive," he stated evenly. "This question was brought to me by young Cavice here when we noticed the students literally running away when the final bell rung."

Flare looked at his elder brother then to Spyro and Cynder. _Strange we were wondering about the same thing,_ he thought as he turned back to Cyril.

The ice guardian cleared his throat. "Now the reason we called all of you here today was to ask everyone in the room if they've said even a word about that event," he declared before turning to Volteer.

The electric guardian slighted jolted as Cyril stared at him questionably. "What! Why do you suggest I said something like that?" he asked slight anger in his voice. "I know I'm a motor-mouth but I would not-"

"Thank you Volteer," Cyril interrupted before his comrade could get started. "Now Flame, how about you?" he turned to the younger fire guardian.

"No Master Cyril, I can assure neither Ember nor I have spoken a word it," he state somewhat proudly before Ember nodded in agreement.

As the ice guardian began to question Hunter, Flare began to think deeply again.

_This is all a waste of time_, he thought slightly angrily. _I mean come on, who would say that they have spoken about it?_ The red dragon gave Cavice a quick glare before turning back to Hunter. _I hate you Cavice, why do you always have to suggest something that results in a meeting of some sort!_

"Flare?" Cyril called loudly.

Flare's eyes widened in horror before standing up quickly. "Y-Yes?" he asked panicky.

The red dragon could have sworn his heard Cavice sigh and facepaw himself lightly.

Cyril cleared his throat again. "I would just like to know what you were thinking about, you seemed very deep in thought right there," he stated, his eye already narrowing in suspicion.

Flare waved a dismissive paw. "Nah don't worry it's not very important."

"I would advise you to tell us young dragon," Terrador said sternly.

"I told you it's not very important," Flare repeated getting a little angry. "Can we just get on with the meeting?"

Terrador shook his head. "Not until you tell us what's wrong," he declared.

"Nothing's wrong, now can we continue!" Flare asked loudly.

Terrador narrowed his eyes on the smaller dragon. "You are testing my patience Flare."

Flare grunted in return. _I could say the same thing_, he thought bitterly.

"Flare?" the red dragon turned to see Spyro looking at him with pleading eyes. "Please," Flare could see the clear worry on the purple dragon's face.

The red dragon turned back to the guardian before sighing. "Ok fine, but don't blame me if you call this useless," he stated angrily. "I was thinking about this meeting, in my opinion it's worthless. When Cavice and I arrived here a week ago, we thought about this whole situation and decided we can trust all of you," the red dragon scanned all the faces in the room. "I still do, but this meeting is making me slightly doubt all of you."

Cavice nodded and stood up. "Yeah same here!" he stated loudly. "If we believed one of you in this room can't even keep that secret, then Flare and I wouldn't have even trust anyone with it."

The room was silent for a few second, until Cyril nodded.

"Both of you are right, I should trust dragons and other creatures more," the ice guardian said calmly. "But how can any of you describe why our students are running away from school."

"Actually, Flare came up with something," Spyro stated as he got to his feet with Cynder close behind. "We also have noticed our students doing the same thing, but before we left school, Flare here came up with an explanation," he turned to his youngest brother motioned for him to tell the rest of the group.

The red dragon nodded and spent the next several minutes telling them about his little theory about the students running away.

"Wow amazing," Volteer commented fascinated as Flare finished his explanation. "And you came up with this yourself?"

The red dragon nodded slightly embarrassed, he knew Volteer was one hard to fascinate. "I only began this theory at the end of school and quickly pieced it together so it's a long-shot," he said shyly.

Cyril's expression hardened as he turned to Terrador then to Volteer who met his gaze. The ice guardian gestured with a wing to follow him outside the door. Both electric and earth guardians nodded and followed their comrade outside before closing the door after them.

Volteer was the first to speak. "I think that young dragon is spot on," he announced quietly. "He even had some evidence to support his statement and it also seems to add up just fine."

Cyril nodded in agreement. "Yes I say Volteer's right," he stated.

Terrador stared at the two other guardians before looking back at the door. "Yes it all seems logical but he did say it was a long-shot," he corrected.

"Yes but he must be correct we've got nothing else, except that same other reason why we even started the meeting," Cyril said slightly angry at being proved wrong by the youngest in the whole meeting.

Volteer nodded. "I'm agreeing with Cyril once again," he stated sternly.

Terrador looked at both his comrades before sighing. "Fine, but let's just hope this estimation is right," the earth guardian then opened the door and went back in with the two other guardians following.

"We've decided to stay with you guess Flare," the earth guardian announced staring straight at the red dragon who was seated again.

Flare nodded. "Thanks you Master Terrador," he thanked loudly.

The earth guardian just shrugged. "Is there anything else anyone needs to say for this meeting?" he asked, scanning the room quickly.

Cavice raised his wing up slightly before standing up. "Yes Terrador, I'd like to announce that I've been thinking something on the flight here," the blue dragon stated.

Flare stared harder at his brother. _Was he thinking the same thing as me_, he wondered. If he was correct it wouldn't be the first time, many other creatures said that despite their totally different looks and attitudes they were very alike.

Cavice suddenly turned to his younger brother, slightly startling him before nodding slightly.

The red dragon's eyes widened in surprise. _So he _was_ thinking the same thing, _he thought before silently nodding back.

Cavice looked back at the guardians. "I think that Malefor is up to something," he stated simply. "We told you over a week ago that he has returned. On the next day, the apes attacked both Spyro and Cynder and captured Sparx," the blue dragon turned to the couple next to him.

"I don't think that event was even caused by the Dark Master, just by some filthy mongrels trying to have more power." He then turned to the guardians again. "I think Malefor is planning something very big and is going to show up soon," he finally concluded.

Terrador exchanged a quick glance to his fellow guardians before looking back at the blue dragon. "What makes you so sure that he's going to attack soon?"

"Because we know him," Flare chimed in standing up again. "All of you probably know him as an enemy, we knew him as a slight ally." The red dragon faced his elder brother, who was smiling slightly. Flare shot him a confused glance before looking back at the guardians.

"Malefor or the Dark Master is one that does things head on and but does think about it," he explained. "On my flight here I was thinking that he actually should have attack by now but is in weakened state from breaking through the elder guardians' seal."

Flame raised a wing. "Um Flare? Why were you thinking about the Dark Master on your way here anyway?" he asked slightly suspicious.

The younger red dragon picked up the suspicious tone in the elder dragons voice. "I was guessing what we were thinking about in this meeting and that theory came to mind, ok," he answered slightly angrily. _I can't believe he still thinks that I'm a spy from Malefor_, he thought a scowl already forming on his muzzle.

"So both of you think that the dark master is going to attack soon?" Terrador asked turning from Flare to Cavice.

Both younger dragons nodded.

"I'd doubt that," Volteer began. "Last time a year ago when his army attacked us we were able to survive. Now think about this young dragon, we now have dragon guards on top of our own mole guards, our cannons, the guardians and our two heroes, not to mention one is a purple dragon. What's the chance they can win?"

Flare rolled his eyes. "Firstly Volteer the only difference between then and now are the dragon guards, which actually makes a big difference but we still have the most minimal chance of winning," he stated.

"The reason is because you faced only one tenth of Malefor's whole army and you were barely able to make it out alive," Cavice chimed in. "If he decides to use his whole army we're done for, unless some more defenses are prepared."

"What kind of defenses?" Cyril asked, personally intrigued by the information they were gathering.

Cavice tapped his chin thoughtfully. "Well knowing Malefor he's going to use grublins, so maybe make another gate so it's harder for the land grublins to get into and well…" he turned to his youngest brother for help.

The red dragon just shrugged. "If you can't think of something what makes you think I can?" he asked before turning back to the guardians who were taking quick glances in each other's direction. Flare knew that they were thinking that this was all a long shot.

Terrador suddenly nodded as if he agreed to a silent agreement with the other guardians before turning back to the other creatures in the room. "We've decided to send a scout, to lurk the area around us for any intruders," he announced. "Any kind of grublins activity would be reported and overly taken care of."

Flare gasped. _No, no they're thinking this all wrong; we're not talking about a small group of pathetic grublins we're talking about an army!_ He thought silently as he exchanged a panicked glance to Cavice, he could see the panic in his eyes as well.

Hunter raised a paw. "If you don't mind me asking Terrador, can I do the scout mission?"

Terrador nodded, a grin spreading across his muzzle. "Great idea Hunter, not many are faster than you," he said calmly before turning back to the rest. "Until then I want all of you to not mention any of this and act normally, do I make myself clear?"

Everyone in the room nodded their head spontaneously.

Terrador breathed a sigh of relief. "Ok now, you all may leave," he grunted, giving a directed wing to the exit of the room.

Slowly but steadily the room began to clear out without as much as a whisper.

When Flare made it outside he breathed a sigh of relief. _I just hope Hunter can make the trip back after he spots the grublins_, he thought bitterly before taking a quick glance at the cheetah. He was walking in surprisingly calm pace. _Does he believe me? That's the question that matters,_ the red dragon turned his head around to Cavice, who had already made his way beside his youngest brother.

"I don't think they believe us," he stated quietly, taking a quick glance back at the guardians.

"Well nah duh," Flare commented making a face as if it was obvious. "When did that occur to you?"

Cavice scowled slightly, instantly making his younger brother a little afraid. "Flare, I know you are more attentive then me, but you could be nice about it."

The red dragon just shrugged. "Yeah I guess I could," he replied quickly.

Flare was suddenly aware of the sound of soft paw pads and turned to see Spyro and Cynder walking up to the two brothers.

"Wow you two really figured out a lot huh," Cynder commented as she and Spyro stopped beside him.

Flare smiled shyly. "Well I do think I over think things a little," he said.

"That's an understatement of the century," Cavice stated calmly, smirking slightly.

Flare shot a quick glare in his elder brother's direction before turning back to Cynder and Spyro. "Well at least we got some things out of this meeting, then what was actually planed."

The rest of the dragons nodded in reply.

"Well I guess we should head home," Spyro suggested and thrust his head in the direction before turning around and taking flight.

Flare smiled slightly before opening his wings and following his eldest brother.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Well I hope at the end didn't seem too rushed 'cause writers block hit me **_**really**_** hard at that point. Do forget to R&R and also **_**please**_** vote in my current poll, this one **_**will**_** matter. **

**Other than that see ya, until next time!**


	24. Chapter 23

Flare suddenly felt someone poke him in the flank. The red dragon let out a tired groan as he lifted his head to look straight into the eyes of a large black dragoness. He let out a startled yelp as Cynder smirked coldly at him.

"Oh it took you way longer to wake up then your sister," the black dragoness stated evilly.

Flare could already feel fear rising inside his heart. The red dragon gulped nervously and quickly looked around, only to realize his siblings are not around. "W-Where am I? W-What did you do to my sister and brothers? W-What do you want from us?" he whimpered sadly before curling himself in a ball, he didn't know why but he suddenly felt colder…much colder.

Cynder's smile spread wider. "No, no, no sweetie, one question at a time," she said evilly take deliberately slow steps towards the smaller dragon. "The answer to your first question is that you're in another prisoner room, second question is that I didn't do anything to them I just moved you and to your third question I seriously don't know…ok. My master has something planned for you and your siblings, something so important that he would not even dare explain it to his first in command."

Flare nervously gulped again, he didn't like the sound of that.

The red dragon suddenly heard the sound of feet on hard stone and looked up from his ball to see a rather skinny-looking ape run into the room, a small axe in his paw.

"Master Cynder! We've caught sight of the young purple dragon," it hollered. "It is making its way to the peak of Munitions Forge!"

Cynder's eyes widened in shock as she scowled in annoyance. "No he must not get to the earth guardian before I retrieve his power!" she hollered and flew out the room with surprising speed.

Flare smiled slightly. _The legendary purple dragon huh? Thank the ancestors that legend is true, at all the times he starts to appear it's a good thing its now,_ he thought happily. The red dragon then noticed the skinny ape staring at him.

"What are you looking at!" the red dragon growled defensively.

The ape immediately ran out of the room.

Flare smirked slightly as he rose to his feet and walked out of the room silently into a long corridor. _Dumb, dumb, apes are so dumb,_ he thought cheerfully. _Now that I think of it Cynder also is pretty dumb, now that she ran away I can have a little fun in this place,_ the red dragon glance at both directions. _Now where should I go? Left or Right? _The red dragon tapped his chin thoughtfully for a few seconds before shrugging. _Oh well left it is_.

Flare then made his way left and crossed many other prisoner rooms. The red dragon peered into each to see if his siblings were in any. Half the time he saw dragon soldiers, but after an hour of searching, he came to an abnormally large one. Intrigued the red dragon opened the door silently. The second he looked in, he saw all of his siblings sitting quietly in the room.

All of them turned to the door and their expression brightened when they saw Flare at the door.

"Flare!" Valie hollered, before running up to her youngest brother. When the electric dragoness got to Flare she immediately threw a wing around him and held him close for a hug.

"Hi Valie," the youngest dragon stated as tears fogged his vision. It felt good to have his closest sibling by his side again.

"Where's Cynder," Saber asked sternly.

The tone made Flare scowl slightly, _does he even know how to say hi!_ He thought as the larger dragon closed in, followed by Cavice.

"She long gone, trying to find the purple dragon," Flare replied angrily.

"You mean the one of legends," Cavice chimed in and also trying to avoid another fight between his two brothers.

Flare nodded, before smirking slightly. "The dragon is making his way to the peak of some place named Munitions Forge, Cynder also mentioned something about an earth guardian but I forgot the rest."

"But the main thing is that Cynder is away, which means we can escape," Valie stated in sudden realization.

Saber shook his head. "No, not a good idea. When Cynder returns she is going to go search for us again and resulting that we'd have to go into hiding for the rest of our lives. We'd barely be able to get enough food to feed one of us and we'd have to be on the move every few seconds," the earth dragon said darkly. "We'd eventually use all our strength until we can't even move and in the end we'd be captured again."

Flare's mouth widened in shock. _Wow I never thought Saber would think so much ahead_, he closed his mouth and stared at the ground in front of him in deep thought. _But I have to admit that he's right in the end we'd just get nowhere_, the red dragon got his eldest brother in his view.

"But what should we do?" he asked quickly glancing at Valie. "We can't just stay here forever?"

"I agree with Flare, that dragoness packs quite a big punch," she stated rubbing the place on her head where Cynder knocked her out.

Saber nodded. "I know but right now we have to come up with a plan to get rid of Cynder."

Flare gasped slightly. "When you said get rid of you didn't mean…" the red dragon trailed off.

Saber nodded again. "Yes we need to find a way to kill Cynder."

*.*.*

"Flare, Flare, wake up!"

The red dragon felt someone nudge him in the flank. He then groaned and looked up to the blue dragon that just nudged him. "Uh what do you want Cavice?" he asked groggily. "Today we don't have school remember."

"Come on Flare we don't have time for your complaining," the blue dragon stated and ran out the room.

Flare suddenly felt more awake when he noticed the urgency in his brother's voice, it didn't sit well in his gut. He got to his feet quite quickly and ran out of his room, only to realize Cavice waiting for him just outside.

"So what's the matter?" he asked quickly.

Cavice opened his mouth to say something but nothing came out. The blue dragon then tapped his chin as if he was trying to tell Flare something but couldn't really find the words for it. "Hunter already has come back," he suddenly blurted out. "They're holding a meeting as we speak in the temple fully about it."

Flare's eyes widened in surprise. "What? Why aren't you there right now?" he asked fearfully.

Cavice stared at his younger brother blankly for a few seconds. "You cannot be serious? I would never go to this meeting if you weren't there Flare."

Flare's eyes widened in surprise. "But you always said I make the meetings less serious and you'd prefer if I wasn't there?"

Cavice waved a dismissive paw. "I didn't mean that," he said absently.

Flare stared hard into his brother's eyes, it was obvious he was lying but the question was why. He knew Flare could easily decipher his true feelings or intentions like an open book, why would he lie now?

"It doesn't matter anyway," the blue dragon suddenly stated. "We need to get our tails to the Dragon Temple again," he then ran off outside the building and took flight.

Flare sighed. _I guess I'd ask him later_, he pondered in his head before flying off after his blue brother. Surprisingly Cavice was already a few metres in front of him and was not taking any of the time to slow down for his younger brother. To make things worse the blue dragon was slightly faster of the two, clearly not allowing Flare to catch up to him.

"Unless," the red dragon pondered aloud, before immediately shaking his head. "No, stupid idea. Last time I used all my energy just to catch up to Sparx." The red dragon turned to his elder brother in front of him who was growing smaller by the second. "I'm sure he'd slow down," he watched Cavice for a few seconds, getting smaller and smaller in the distance.

"Good prediction," he stated to himself sarcastically before turning away from his brother and staring at the city bellow him, it looked like not many dragons were awake, telling Flare that it was pretty early. _Well now look how I'd look appearing in a meeting like this, alone. _The red dragon thought bitterly, switching his gaze from building to building. _So what is this meeting about anyway? Hunter couldn't have found the grublins already unless…_ the red dragon's eyes widened in sudden realization. _No, not possible. They can't be _that_ close, can they?_ He suddenly felt his wing beat increasing dramatically in haste. _I've got to get there, fast!_

The red dragon flew at the extreme pace for a few minutes ignoring how his wings groaned for rest and how he never caught sight of his elder brother. The red dragon narrowed his eyes in concentration, _where is it? _He turned for any trace of the build, _have I passed it?_

The red dragon searched for a few minutes before finally catching sight of it and landed on the ground hard. When his paws touched the ground Flare immediately began running full pelt into his school. He then turned right and entered the training arena before finally turning to Terrador's office. The red dragon could've sworn that he could be heard a mile away, when he opened the door and realized Spyro, Cynder, Terrador, Cyril, Volteer, Cavice and even Sparx staring at him in wonderment, all were sitting in the same places at the last night. That's when Flare's eyes fell on Hunter who was at the back of the room, the red dragon let out a small gasp at the state his friend was in. The cloak the cheetah normally wore was stained with blood, as if he had been in a large battle and barely made it out alive. This shocked Flare and also almost confirmed that the red dragon's theory was true, _no they can't be…_

"Good to see you're here, young dragon Flare," Terrador stated bringing Flare out of his thought. "Now if you don't mind taking a seat so we can start the meeting immediately."

Flare nodded silently and walked to his cushion next to Spyro and Cynder, not taking his eyes off Hunter until he was seated.

Terrador cleared his throat. "Now that everyone is here you may speak, Hunter," the earth guardian stated calmly turning to the cheetah.

Flare couldn't help but feel a bad feeling in his gut when the cheetah almost limped to the front of the room. _Whatever they did to you Hunter I'm going to make them pay_, he thought bitterly as he snarled silently.

When Hunter got to the front he immediately turned to the small group of young dragons at the back. "Firstly I would like to notify that this whole meeting is about the same subject as Flare and Cavice told us about yesterday night," the cheetah began strongly, instantly inciting small whispers around the room.

Flare stared at the creatures in the room in distaste, _I told them and they didn't believe me, is that all?_

Terrador cleared his throat again, this time louder. The room instantly fell into silence again, before Terrador nodded to Hunter to speak again.

"The grublins are indeed coming at a surprising speed to our city for a fatal attack," the cheetah continued. "But this time I don't think we are going to make it out alive," Hunter got Flare into his view with a stare that scared the red dragon. "Also Flare and Cavice mentioned that The Dark Master's army was huge. This army has almost twice the amount as the last battle for this city, back when Spyro and Cynder returned!"

That incited another wave of whispers around the room and some quick glances at Flare and Cavice. Flare could take the whispers but when he saw the suspicious glance from Flame he felt his anger rise. _He is not thinking that, he is not thinking your Malefor's puppet,_ he reassured in his head, but the more he thought it, the angrier he got. When he realized that it was doing the exact opposite of calming himself down, he decided to turn to the earth dragon who organized the whole meeting and waited patiently until he decided to silence everyone again.

It took a few minutes, but the earth dragon held up a paw to silence the room before turning back to Hunter with narrowed eyes. "How long do we have to prepare?" he asked calmly.

The cheetah looked to the ground sadly. "Half an hour."

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Firstly, sorry for the wait, I'm hardly getting anytime to type this story and secondly expect some action soon. **


	25. Chapter 24

The room stared at Hunter in wide-eyed shock.

"Thirty minutes!" Cyril exclaimed nervously, turning to his earth comrade. "How are we supposed to assemble our entire army in less than an hour!"

Volteer nodded. "I cannot agree more," Volteer said. "This is insanity, foolish, absurd. Gathering an army of this magnitude would take well over two hours!"

Terrador narrowed his eyes on his electric comrade. "Then we better start now. Volteer I want you to go with Cyril and gather as many guards you can muster in twenty-five minutes," he ordered. "After you hit that mark get them into a guarding position and wait until they arrive."

Both guardians saluted with a wing before standing up and walking out the room silently.

The earth guardian then turned to Flame and Ember. "I want you two to get all the civilians to the underground shelter, after doing so report back to me."

The two younger dragons saluted before following the other two guardians out of the room.

The earth dragon turned to the last remaining creatures in the room. "For the rest of you, I want to gear up and wait until they arrive."

Flare saw everyone else nod before getting to their feet and walking out of the room. The red dragon followed silently, well _that really spoiled my morning, _he thought as they rounded the corner out of the building. _Does Hunter really have to keep it that simple? Just saying we're going to get attacked in thirty minutes is not gonna help my mood._

"HEY FLARE!" Cynder screamed, making the red dragon jump.

Flare shot a glare at Cynder. "What!" he shouted.

The red dragon saw that the comment made Cynder smirk. "Well it's just that you were not really replying after I called your name the first two times," she replied, her smirk spreading by the second.

Flare shot Cynder another glare this time more irritated. "Fine, what do you want?" he asked quietly.

"Actually it's two things, first is that is that thing you talked about a few weeks ago," she replied suddenly getting nervous.

Flare tilted his head in confusion. "What thing?" he asked generally confused.

What made Flare even more confused was when the black dragoness signaled for him to come closer. The red dragon followed obediently.

"You know…me and Spyro?" she whispered, before taking a quick glance at the purple dragon in front of her.

The question surprised Flare. "Cynder you can't be serious? We're about to get into a war in less than thirty minutes and all you can think about is the love between you two?" he asked back quietly, knowing fully well that if he raised his voice Cynder was going to do something really painful to him.

When the black dragoness stared at him with begging eyes, Flare knew he would give in soon. "Ok, ok, what do you want to ask about that?" he asked.

"About what?" Spyro suddenly asked, making the two dragons jump.

"Uh…nothing important," Flare stammered quickly.

Spyro looked at both dragons suspiciously before turning around. "Ok, just return home and gear up after you two finish your conversation."

"Can do Spyro!" he hollered after his purple brother, before suddenly feeling pressure at the back of the head, making him stumble forward a few steps. The red dragon whipped around to see Cynder the one that whacked him.

"What was that for?" he growled defensively.

Cynder narrowed her eyes on the red dragon. "The thing you just said," she stated angrily.

Flare tilted his head, again in confusion. "Can do Spyro?"

Cynder glared daggers at Flare. "No the thing before that."

Flare tapped his chin in thought. "Uh, nothing important?" he guessed.

Cynder nodded angrily. "You just called my friendship with Spyro not important," she hissed.

"Your right, I guess I did," he replied innocently, looking down at his claws in shame. "Sorry for that Cynder it kinda just flew out of my mouth before I could process what I was going to say. I didn't mean it."

Cynder's expression suddenly softened as she used the flat side of her tail blade to lift the red dragon's muzzle to look her in the eye. "It's alright, just next time think before you say something, alright?"

Flare nodded slowly, before the black dragoness withdrew her tail. "Good, now we can talk about that other subject," she stated looking into Flare's fiery eyes.

Flare stared back silently; he still felt the shame of what he just said. "So what part of that subject do you want to talk about?" he asked turning away in shame.

"Well we could start with what Spyro would think if we had our first kiss before the war?" she whispered quietly.

Flare stammered a bit. "YOU TWO HAVE NEVER-!" the red dragon literally shouted but covered his mouth with a paw before he could finish the sentence and looked around quickly to realize civilians were staring at them. _Man, good thing I never said "kissed",_ he thought bitterly before turning back to Cynder to see her face boiling with anger and embarrassment.

Flare took his paw away when the civilians went back to their normal work. "Sorry," he whispered to the black dragoness.

"You know what I don't need this! I'll just ask Cavice," she stated angrily before marching away.

"Wait Cynder!" Flare hollered and ran after the black dragoness.

Cynder whipped around and glared at the red dragon. "What?" she asked anger still thick in her voice.

Flare skidded to halt a few metres in front of the black dragoness. "Please don't ask Cavice, he is really horrible with this kind of thing, please can I just answer this?" he asked sorrowfully.

The red dragon instantly saw Cynder turned more soft, but the hatred, anger face came back a split second latter. The black dragoness glared at the younger dragon. That was when Flare realized that he only had one more chance to not stuff this up.

Flare immediately stood as tall as he could to make himself look an inch taller and to give himself some confidence. "Look Cynder I don't think I know Spyro as much as you but from what I've collected about him is that his reaction would be happy," he stated. "I think he would be confused at first but happier after that," he concluded before puffing out his chest to make it seem that he was confident on the decision, when he actually doubted himself a lot. Most of the decision mostly came from the answer when Flare asked Spyro the question a few weeks ago.

All Cynder did was look at the smaller red dragon silently for a few seconds. Flare guessed that she was deciding if she should trust him. Finally the black dragoness turned around and began to walk back to their home.

"You better be right," she mumbled before picking her pace up and leaving Flare alone in front of the temple.

Flare just stared at Cynder in disbelieve as she grew smaller in the distance. _Did she just trust me?_ He wondered in his head, turning away. _Even after all of those mistakes I made?_ He turned back to Cynder to realize that she was a black spec in the distance. That's when it finally hit him, _she trusts me!_ The red dragon began to jump happily in the air like a little kid, attracting a lot of attention from citizens around, but he didn't care! He had just given good-ish advice to someone that trusts him.

That was when the next thing hit him. _What if I gave her the wrong advice!_ The red dragon started to panic. _No, it has to be right, Spyro said so himself. Didn't he? Oh man you don't even know that, _the red dragon turned back to the direction where Cynder left. _Please be right_, he hoped before taking flight back to his home.

*.*.*

Cynder was quietly making her way through to Spyro's room, she was currently up to the second-last corridor until Spyro's room came into view and the black dragoness was panicking.

_What if Flare is wrong? What if I'm rushing this too fast? _She wondered, panicking even further.

"_I think he would be confused at first but happier after that,"_ the red dragon's words rung in her mind, slightly calming her. There was one thing for sure, Flare definitely looked confident about the decision. But Cynder couldn't put her talon on if it was fake-confidence or real confidence, if it was fake and the whole kiss with Spyro didn't go well, then the black dragoness would swear that Flare would be ripped to pieces by none other than herself.

The black dragoness came to a sudden halt and turned her head slightly to the door next to her.

_**Master Spyro's room**_

Cynder gulped nervously as she gathered her thoughts about what she was going to say. "Ok here it goes," she mumbled nervously before knocking on the door with her tail blade three times.

"Come in," Spyro said from the inside.

Cynder nervously gulped again before opening the door and finding Spyro in front of a mirror with a full set of armor on.

"Oh hi Cynder," the purple dragon greeted a warm smile spread across his muzzle.

"Hi Spyro," she replied, nervously looking around the room and suddenly remembered the time a week ago where she told Spyro to wake up for the celebration for Flame becoming a guardian.

The purple dragon seemed to notice the nervousness in the black dragoness' voice. "Something wrong?" he asked, slight concern in his voice.

"No, no everything's fine," she replied cheerfully. _Except that I can't seem to be able to tell you that I love you, _she cursed in her mind.

Spyro smiled again in reply. "Well that's great, hey mind strapping on my gauntlets for me?" he asked with an innocent look in his eyes.

"Oh yeah, sure," Cynder walked over to the purple dragon and picked up a gauntlet before gently wrapping it around his left fore-leg and buckled it.

"Too loose," Spyro stated, quickly turning to the black dragoness bellow him. "Don't be afraid to tighten it, I think I can handle it."

"Ok," the black dragoness took out the buckle and raised it to the next tightness. But in her mind she was thinking something totally different. "Uh hey Spyro?"

"Yeah?" he replied casually,

Cynder began to get nervous again, as she buckled the gauntlet. "You know at the-"

"Cynder it's still too loose," Spyro interrupted before realizing he did so. "Oh sorry, you were saying?"

Cynder sighed as she undid the buckle again and moved it up to the next tightness. "Never mind," she stated, calming herself down.

The black dragoness knew that Spyro was giving her a questionable look even though she was concentrating directly at the gauntlet.

"Tight enough?" she asked after she finished buckling it up.

Spyro nodded silently in return.

Cynder sighed again before picking up the next gauntlet. "Now for this one," she turned around to see on Spyro's right paw the same gauntlet that Flare and Cavice gave them.

Spyro followed Cynder's eyes to notice the same thing. "Oh that reminds me lets go check on my brothers, let's see what their armor is like," he stated excitedly before turning around and running for the door.

"Wait Spyro!" Cynder hollered after Spyro before the purple dragon drew to a halt. "What about the second gauntlet?"

"Just drop it there and I'd pack it away after all of this," he stated, before running off to his Flare's room.

"Have it your way," the black dragoness stated dropping the gauntlet roughly on the soft carpet in Spyro's room, before running after him.

_Wuss_, she screamed in her mind. _Why couldn't you just tell him how you felt about him then and there?_ The black dragoness skidded to a halt when he saw Spyro enter Flare's room and entered after the purple dragon.

Inside the room was Flare looking at a mirror in his room with a full set of golden armor on him. The red tinted light that came through the stained glass window in the younger dragon's room reflected off the polished armor and spread the light all around the room. Cynder had to admit that it was a beautiful sight and one she would probably never see again.

The red dragon suddenly turned to the two dragons that entered the room. "Oh hi guys, like my armor?" he asked quite casually, switching his view from Spyro to Cynder. "Uh Cynder where is your armor?"

The black dragoness suddenly realized it as well as she looked herself over. "Well I guess I should put it on," Cynder stated staring at Flare before walking out of the room, the red dragon seemed to take the hint.

"I'll go help you put it on," he said running after the black dragoness.

"Wait, wait, wait what about me?" Spyro asked Cynder after getting into the small corridor.

"Um, uh…" Cynder stammered trying to think of something.

Flare rolled his eyes. "Just see if Cavice is alright getting his armor on and meet us at the ramparts," he suggested before giving Cynder a slight shove to move forward.

"Ok see you two there," Spyro stated before running down to his next brother's room.

Cynder glared at Flare slightly for the shove, but began to run to her room. It took a few minutes but they made it to the black dragoness' room and quick scrambled inside before shutting the door.

Flare was the first to speak. "Ok what happened!" he asked.

Cynder replied with a confused look. "What do you mean?" she asked generally confused. How does he know?

Flare rolled his eyes again. "Oh come on, what do you take me as? A fool?" the red asked seriously.

_That's about right_, the black dragoness thought bitterly.

"Why haven't both of you kissed yet, it's just so hard to believe. You two have been mates for almost a year, right?"

Cynder nodded, before suddenly feeling defensive. "Wait, how do you know we haven't kissed yet?" the black dragoness asked before narrowing her eyes onto the red dragon. "Were you spying on us?"

Flare looked like he had been stabbed in the heart…rapidly. "What, why would you think that!"

Cynder only kept her glare onto the younger dragon.

"Fine I'd tell you, firstly it was a guess when you two weren't exchanging loving glances at each other and there was no love in the air, but then you literally told me just now when you asked the question, good enough answer for you?" the last question was more of a tease then a question.

"Fine that's good enough," Cynder stated looking at the ground sadly. "The answer is that I couldn't really tell him, I was going to, until.." the black dragoness trailed off and hung her head in shame. An awkward silence lasted for a few seconds before the black dragoness then felt a paw on her shoulder.

"Come on, let's get you suited up for the battle, just remember do it before the war actually starts," Flare stated with a warm smile.

Cynder smiled back. "Thanks Flare," she stated before hugging the smaller red dragon.

*.*.*

"Phew, looks like you're ready," Spyro stated, looking over Cavice. The blue dragon had an almost alike set of armor as his younger brother.

"Thanks Spyro," the blue dragon thanked with a smile.

Spyro smiled back before thrusting his head in the direction of the ramparts. "We better get to the ramparts now and meet up with Terrador and the others," he suggested calmly and walked out the room before motioning for Cavice to follow.

The blue dragon hesitated for a second before running out the room after his elder brother.

Spyro smiled slightly as the two siblings began to their short journey to the ramparts. I few minutes later the purple dragon glanced around at the all too familiar tan-colored wall as it came into view. As the two dragons approached they soon caught sight of a large earth dragon and two majorly smaller dragons talking to each other.

Spyro's eyes lit up when he recognized the dragons. "Cynder!" he shouted as he drew closer to the black dragoness who was now in full armor. Cynder quickly turned to the direction of the voice, quickly realizing that it was Spyro with widened eyes before turning to the smaller red dragon beside her, which Spyro recognized as Flare and said something before turning back to the purple dragon and Cavice as they landed a few metres away from them.

"Hi Spyro," the black dragoness greeted, a wide smile spread across her muzzle as she and Flare ran up to the two dragons.

Spyro narrowed his eyes slightly as they approached. "What were you two talking about?" the purple dragon asked, one thing he knew was that he was being left out of something and he didn't like it.

Flare waved a dismissive paw. "Same thing as last time."

Spyro raised a brow. "The one that wasn't important?"

Flare hesitated for a second. "Uh…yeah," the red dragon quickly looked at Cynder with what seemed like sorry eyes, instantly making Spyro more interested.

Before the purple dragon could question his youngest dragon further Terrador walked up to the tiny group.

"I'm sorry to be interrupting anything but right now we would like to be discussing the positions all of you would be in for the war," the earth guardian announced switching his view from one young dragon to another before stopping at Spyro and Cynder. "Firstly I'd announce that both Spyro and Cynder would be in the front line and would be the first to defend. Flare and Cavice would be in the back-line defending the underground shelter."

Spyro saw Flare's mouth open in surprise. "What!" he muttered in shock. "Excuse me Master Terrador but can I be on the front line with Spyro and Cynder. I really want to take out as many grublins as possible."

The earth dragon shook his head slowly. "I'm sorry young dragon but if we do that, then the whole army might get confused about their positions and therefore it would end badly."

Flare sighed loudly before turning to the ground. "Well I better get going to my position, see you guys at the end," the red dragon put on a fake smile before turning around and walking slowly to the underground shelter, tail dragging across the ground in disappointment.

Seeing his brother so sad didn't make Spyro feel well but he also knew that they had to follow orders.

"I better go with him then," Cavice stated quickly before running after his younger brother, leaving the earth guardian and the two younger dragons in an awkward but peaceful silence.

The silence lasted a few seconds before Terrador quietly turned to the two dragons next to him. "I want you two to now get up on top of the ramparts and wait until the attack, The Dark Master is bound to soon attack and I want you two to do your best to defend the city again."

Both younger dragons nodded before the larger earth guardian walked off silently. Another silence was passed between the two dragons.

Spyro knew that this was new for Cynder, he's only known when his mate is extremely annoyed by something that she acts like this, but the purple dragon couldn't figure out what was bothering the black dragoness.

"Hey Spyro," Cynder called from beside him, instantly bringing the purple dragon back to reality and turning to the black dragoness. "Shouldn't we follow what Terrador said and get up to the ramparts?"

"Uh yeah," Spyro replied dumbly before turning to the steps. The purple dragon made frequent glances at the black dragoness behind him as they ascended the steps to the ramparts while she continued to look at the ground as if she was humiliated.

"Hey Cynder, you alright," he asked as they got to the top of the steps.

The black dragoness gave a slight nod. "Yeah completely fine," she said not looking up to the purple dragon's eyes.

Spyro gave a slight nod before looking in front of him, instantly realizing that the sun was setting. "Wow look Cynder a sunset!" the purple dragon cried cheerfully as he pointed at it with a wing.

Cynder instantly raised her head to look, soon her mouth hung open in amazement before suddenly turning to the purple dragon next to her. "Hey Spyro, remember that time a year ago when you saved the whole world from falling apart?" the black dragoness suddenly asked, finally turning to him.

Spyro was surprised by the suddenness of the question but nodded nonetheless.

The purple dragon could see a smile appear on the black dragoness' muzzle. "Do you remember what I said as you released your power and saved the world?" she asked.

Spyro tapped his chin in deep thought. "Actually I remember you saying something, but I was concentrating too hard on pulling the world back together, that I only made out one word. I was meaning to ask you the rest but I kept forgetting to ask."

Cynder tilted her head. "What word did you make out?"

Spyro tapped his chin again. "I think it was 'love', what were the rest of the words?"

Cynder began to smile again. "There were three words, you got the middle one. The first word was 'I' and the last word was 'you'. Put them together and that makes…"

Spyro's eyes widened in sudden realization. "I love you," the purple dragon quickly felt his cheeks burn with heat and looked away. "Wow, Cynder you really mean that?"

The black dragoness turned away, blushing as well. "Yeah, do you feel the same way?" she asked nervously.

Spyro nodded without hesitation. "Yes!" he literally shouted.

Cynder faced the purple dragon again. "So do you want to…?" she trailed off.

"You first," Spyro stated with a smile, before both dragon's leant in for an affectionate kiss.

* * *

><p><strong>Wow I got this up way faster then I thought I would! Well anyway this is one of my longest chapters and also sadly the second-last chapter of the story. Don't forget to review and another little, heads-up the next and last chapter could take awhile to write because of two reasons. 1. I'm going to make it a grand finalie and work over it for what could be many days and 2. Prepare it to be long, very long. Other then that there would be a lot more action, so until next time! <strong>


	26. Chapter 25

**Finally! It seemed to take forever to get up to this part! Without further ado this is the final chapter to "The Forgotten Past", hope you like it!**

* * *

><p>The two held their kiss for over a minute, sweetening silence filling the already nervous air. But Cynder could care less, she just did the one thing in the entire world that she wanted to do for over a year. The sensation left her when the two parted lips and was replaced with the nervous air again.<p>

Cynder turned away bashfully, her cheeks already burning. _Wow_, she thought. _Did_ _we really just do that_? She turned back to Spyro to see the purple dragon looking away as well. The black dragoness smiled at her mate's embarrassment.

Suddenly the moment was interrupted when a sharp object seemingly seemed to whiz past the black dragoness' muzzle. Cynder stepped back in surprise and almost fell off the ramparts in the process before quickly turning back to Spyro. The purple dragon still had his head turned away and didn't seem to notice anything.

The black dragoness turned away again. _Must've been my imagination_, she thought. A split second later another object whizzed past, almost catching her in the neck where her wind pipe was. This time Cynder knew it wasn't her imagination and ducked down low, hugging the large wall beneath her.

Spyro turned to her the instant he saw movement at the side of his eye, a questioning face spread across his muzzle.

_Who's attacking! _Cynder screamed in her mind as another sharp object flew just above her head, nicking her horn slightly. The black dragoness grunted in pain as the object bounced off her hard horn and landed next to her. Instantly seeing her chance, the black dragoness grabbed the object and quickly examined it.

From what Cynder could figure out, it looked like a very crudely constructed wooden arrow with a spearhead that could actually be significantly sharper as if it was made in a hurry. As the black dragoness looked more closely to the arrow another arrow whizzed past her head, that's when she realized.

"The grublins, they're attacking!" she shouted as loud as she could, holding the arrow up with a paw to show the other dragons but not raising her head. "They're firing arrows!"

The black dragoness instantly saw all the guard dragons' eyes widened in surprise before almost all ducking to the ground. The guards that weren't fast enough to duck were met with a volley of arrows, filling the air with cries of pain.

Cynder quickly turned to where Spyro was to see that he was one of the dragon's that were lucky enough to hug the ground. The black dragoness breathed a sigh of relieve, before quickly peaking over the wall, her eyes widening in shock when she saw hundreds of grublins, all different sizes were making their way to the defending wall.

The black dragoness glanced back at Spyro to see the purple dragon had already followed her gaze and was looking at the slowly approaching army before an arrow whizzed past his muzzle, instantly breaking him out of his slight trance.

"What do we do?" he asked as he hugged the wall again, looking at Cynder with questioning, yet determined eyes.

The black dragoness couldn't help but smirk at the thought that sprung into her mind. "Let's kick grublin butt!" she replied excitedly before standing up tall and jumping off the side of the wall, also instantly hearing the sound of wood clanking against stone all around her. Although Cynder was half expecting it, she had to admit the grublins never gave up.

When she heard the barely hearable flap of wings behind her the black dragoness turned around to see Spyro right on her tail. Cynder quickly turned in front of her, a small smile spread across her muzzle. The black dragoness almost instantly saw an arrow whizz towards her face and quickly tilted her wings, avoiding it by a mere millimetre.

"That was close," she mumbled quickly searching for anymore arrows that were heading her way. Surprisingly she saw most of the arrows aiming at the city then more to her and Spyro. Quickly seeing her opportunity, the black dragoness tilted her wings down, instantly seeing the ground raise up to her before releasing a trail of poison. She then quickly tilted her wings up quickly, using her speed for height, still spilling large amounts of poison from her mouth. When the black dragoness ran out of speed she spread her wings to full length and began flapping them again. She took that time to quickly realize that Spyro was following the same tactic as her except breathing a large stream of fire before flying to the black dragoness' side.

"Cynder have you seen Malefor yet?" the purple dragon suddenly asked, a look of confusion clear on his face.

Cynder's eyes widened in shock before quickly scanning the army. Now that Spyro mentioned it, the black dragoness in fact has never saw The Dark Master in the army. She quickly turned a frightened glance at the purple dragon beside her.

"You're right, where is he?" she asked, franticly scanning again.

Spyro only shrugged. "I don't know, but the best we can do is take out as many grublins as we can before he appears," the purple dragon stated quickly. "Let's split up."

Almost instantly, another arrow whizzed past Cynder's muzzle. The black dragoness quickly shot a glare in the direction the spearhead arrow came from and spat a huge glob of poison; it hit five grublins, although she wasn't aiming at four of them.

The black dragoness looked back at Spyro who was just staring at her with mild concern in his eyes. "I'll be okay alone, don't worry," she stated quickly as another arrow missed her by an inch. The black dragoness instantly dove at the grublins bellow; breathing waves of shadow fire each swoop she took.

After what seemed like hours the arrows stopped firing, giving Cynder enough time to breath I sigh of relief before quickly finding Spyro approaching her.

"You ok?" he asked genuine concern in his voice.

Cynder nodded before turning to the wall to see the grublins already upon the city. The black dragoness' muscles instantly tensed at the sight of the dark creatures already close to their home. She quickly turned to Spyro who already followed her gaze and had already caught sight of what Cynder was looking at.

After passing a silent message the two made their way to the city's walls to provide backup.

As Cynder landed she instantly used her tail blade to end the life of a winged grublin who was sneaking up on dragon soldier. The black dragoness instantly whipped around, to catch sight of a land grublin's axe-like weapon. By reflex, Cynder held up her tail blade to parry the blow before using the back of her paw to whack it into another one who was going for Spyro, before instantly running up to the two and using her tail blade.

"Cynder?" Spyro ran up to the black dragoness, a sudden haste in his step.

Cynder quickly turned to the purple dragon after cutting another grublin in half with her tail blade.

Seeing that he had the black dragoness' attention Spyro pointed with a wing to the battlefield in front them where the two attack beforehand.

The black dragoness followed the purple dragon's wing, before her mouth opened in horror. "N-No it c-can't be," she stammered looking at the creature before them, which was slowly progressing its way to the city.

The creature was easily the height of the tallest building in Warfang and looked like it was made completely out of earth and magma. To Cynder's horror she knew this monster as an Earth Golem and suddenly remembered with the combined effort of both Spyro and herself they were barely able to take the last one out. This one was almost a quarter sized bigger and had a large basic shaped helmet with a green coloured gem over its head.

She was dreaming, she _had_ to be dreaming. The Dark Master couldn't have another one of _those,_ could he? The black dragoness exchanged a horror-filled glace with the purple dragon next to her.

Spyro couldn't do much but sigh and thrust his head in the direction of the gigantic beast.

In return Cynder sighed as well before having a short run up and taking flight, heading straight for the Earth Golem. The black dragoness turned to the purple dragon that was slightly in front of her, _I can't believe we're doing this_, she thought before turning back to the golem. _Others would think this is insane, but this is like another normal opponent to us_, she suddenly felt a slight smile of amusement tug at her muzzle and chuckled quietly. _Or we're both just insane_; the smile didn't last long because in less than a few seconds they would already be in the golem's sight.

"Well here it goes," she heard Spyro mumble bitterly.

Cynder flashed a nervous smile in return.

The earth golem only seemed to notice the two small, young dragons when they were in less than a few metres range. The giant monster seemed to smirk at the sight of only two small dragons against the gigantic earth monster.

"It's nice to see you two well, Spyro and Cynder," it said, instantly catching both dragons by surprise.

Cynder gave the monster a skeptical yet confused look. _Did that thing just talk?_ She wondered in her mind. To her, the voice sounded strangely familiar.

The golem seemed to notice the black dragoness' expression and seemed to smile. "Ah yes Cynder, your mind isn't playing tricks on you, you recognize my voice but you can't really put you talon on it because of this body."

Cynder's eyes widened in sudden realization as her mouth fell open in horror. "Malefor!"

The golem chuckled quietly. "Yes my dear Cynder, I am Malefor. But it looks like my real body needs some rest, so I've decided to use this as a body." The dark creature turned his head to his huge hands. "Ah but this body seems all too good as well, I love being able to squash things in the palm of my hands, not to mention make another if it gets ripped off." The Dark Master turned back to the two dragons with a superior smirk. "But I know you two a very acquainted with that."

"Malefor you know you can't win," Spyro - who was being quiet until then - suddenly stated.

The Dark Master got the younger purple dragon in his view. "Ah yes and what makes you so sure of that Spyro?"

The smaller purple dragon gave the monster a confused look. "What do you mean?"

The golem pointed to the grublins below them. "Them," a smile tugged at his face. "When you eventually come in to land you're going to be instantly killed."

Spyro glared at the larger beast. "Then we won't land."

Cynder nodded her head in agreement, determined. But she couldn't help but to realize the feeling of dread and fear about facing her old master again.

The Dark Master seemed to chuckle. "I doubt that young dragons, you two probably can't even kill this body before I can end your miserable lives."

Suddenly the large rock-like monster swung a huge hand at Cynder, the black dragoness' eyes widened in surprise as she barely dodged the attack. It was obviously half-hearted but the black dragoness couldn't understand why.

Cynder didn't have much time to think, because I second later the large beast swung his other hand at the black dragoness, giving her barely half a second to dodge it. But as it passed the black dragoness' muzzle, she let loose a stream of shadow fire from her mouth. Cynder smirked as the darkened heat hit The Dark Master's hand, but when the fire cleared instead of leaving a burnt mark, it left nothing.

The black dragoness's smirk instantly turned into one of irritation as she dodged another swipe by her old master.

_What's happening? Why didn't my attack work against him?_ She wondered, staring hard at the spot she hit her old master while he was distracted by Spyro's fire breath. It didn't make any sense; it should've at least slightly injured The Dark Master.

A sparkle met the edge of the black dragoness's eyes, instantly making her turn to the object only to realize it was the green gem in the golem's helmet. The black dragoness's eyes widened in sudden realization when it suddenly hit her, before turning a determined glare at Malefor.

"I knew that looked familiar," she pondered quietly before gathering the element of poison at the back of her throat.

The dark master suddenly turned to the black dragoness when the glob of liquid landed right on his helmet, a killer glare spread across his face.

Cynder smirked in reply as the bright green gem went out, leaving a dull bland one in its place. "Hey Malefor looks like your little trick is over," the black dragoness teased, her smile spreading by the second.

Malefor turned what seemed like a bored face at her. "Oh Cynder, you'd never learn," before the black dragoness could react one of the beast's hand wrapped itself around her, almost instantly she could feel her energy drain from the dark crystal's inside her opponent.

"Cynder!" Spyro shouted at he dove down for his mate, only to be caught by Malefor's other hand.

"Ahhhh you two are so pathetic, letting your guard down like that really makes things all too easy," The Dark Master stated, smirking at his pure success. "Oh how much I'm going to enjoy seeing both of you die by the hands of those pathetic dark crystals.

Half a second later the crystal suddenly picked up in strength and started to absorb twice as much of energy as before. Both younger dragons knew that they couldn't take much more of this.

_Is this the end…_Cynder thought before the world around her grew dark.

*.*.*

Flare sighed again as he walked towards the underground shelter, tail still dragging on the ground behind him. To make things worse Cavice decided to tag along with a more upbeat attitude, making Flare extremely more depressed the way guards were shooting them glances.

"Cavice can you stop it, were going into a war here and your acting as if it's nothing?" the red dragon asked his brother quietly.

The blue dragon hardly even gave his younger brother a glance. "Well it is nothing, compared to what Malefor put us through."

Flare slapped a paw to his head. "Yeah I know Cavice but you're seriously making the other guards glance at us," the red dragon turned away from his elder brother just as the blue dragon gave him a pouty face.

"I saw that Cavice," Flare stated not even looking at the blue dragon. "Not cool."

The sun seemed to have already set when the two arrived at the giant iron doors, the only way into the underground shelter which was in fact the Ruins of Warfang.

Flare's eyes grazed over the gates as they drew closer, the red dragon couldn't believe the extraordinary pattern of the brownish gates. He could hardly make out the two round circles which were on the inner side of each gate, with all the other distracting patterns around them.

"Hey young dragons," Flare turned to see a male fire dragon that called him, he instantly knew that this dragon was one of the soldiers because of his armor, but surprised him to see that he was only about four years older than him.

The fire dragon began to proceed to the two younger dragons, easily towering over them by a good half a metre. "What are you two doing fighting this war, you should be inside there," he pointed a wing to the gates, "hiding inside and waiting for me to kill all the grublins."

Flare rolled his eyes, another stupid hot shot who probably doesn't even know who he is. The red dragon decided to ask him that question. "Do you even know who we are?"

The larger fire dragon hardly thought it through. "As if I wouldn't know? A small pathetic fire dragon with his elder, but still small ice dragon."

Flare scrunched his face into a scowl. _He is so going to get what's coming to him_, he thought before opening his mouth to answer, but suddenly he saw Cyril by his side already answering.

"Why I never Sergeant Blaze, these two are the long lost brothers of the legendary purple dragon, Spyro," the ice guardian answer with a tone that Flare defined as something between anger and shock.

But nonetheless the red dragon could only smile in amusement as Cyril continued his rant for another few minutes. When the ice guardian finished and shooed an irritated Sergeant Blaze away, he immediately turned to the two smaller dragons with a smile spread across his face.

"Sorry about him young dragons, he's just another fire dragon hothead with an ego too much for him to handle," he explained warmly.

Flare smiled back but before the red dragon could say something, Cavice cut in.

"Why are you here Cyril? I always thought the guardians would be in the front lines?" the blue dragon asked, intrigued.

Cyril replied with another warm smile. "No need to worry young dragon, I was just going to return there after I checked if everything is fine here, that's when I heard your conversation." The ice guardian turned to Flare with a sorry look in his eyes. "Also I'm sorry for interrupting like that, I'm sure you could of made that over egoistic fire dragon eat his own words, before I decided to step in."

Flare waved a dismissive paw. "Nah don't worry, I'm sure even if I told him that, that he wouldn't have listened to me." The red dragon quickly turned to his brother next to him, to see him frown in displeasure.

Suddenly a high pitch scream echoed through the whole city. The three dragons quickly turned around, their expressions growing in fear to see the first waves of grublins run at them. All the dragon's instantly noticed that they were all weak non-winged ones, though.

Through pure reaction, Flare began to run head on into his opponents as more screams filled the once deathly silent air. The fire dragon immediately breathed a stream of fire at the closest grublin to him, instantly turning it to ash before quickly spinning around to slice another grublin's head right off.

Flare gave a face of between sympathy and disgust as the body fell to the ground with its head still off, the truth was the he really wasn't meant to do that. The red dragon didn't have too much time to stop because half a second later another grublin was upon him, through pure reflexes the red dragon whipped his tail around slicing another grublin's head off. But unlike last time, Flare wasn't going to waste any time on sympathy and charged into another nearby grublin, getting it right in the gut with his horns.

After tossing it away with a shake of his head, the red dragon ducked as an axe-blade missed his head by an inch. After dodging another swipe and counter-attacking with his claws, the red dragon quickly took in the scene around him.

Cavice was having an easy time dodging and killing grublins, Cyril was right beside the younger blue dragon, mostly attacking with his ice breath but when a grublin got too close, the ice guardian slammed a massive paw onto the dark creature, instantly crushing it before Cyril began his onslaught of ice element attacks. Beside him however was a black dragon which Flare instantly noticed.

The red dragon's eyes widened in surprise and after dodging another swipe by a sword then giving the poor grublin the feeling of alight fire over it, instantly filling the air with the scent of burnt skin. The red dragon took off running in the direction of the black dragon. He skidded to a halt half a metre away from the dragon as it finished off the grublin it was on with a quick shadow flame.

"Shade!" Flare asked in surprise as another grublin tried to sneak up on him, half a second later he was running around alight by flames.

The black dragon hesitated for a second. "Yeah?" he asked as he barely dodged a club and rebounded with another shadow flame.

"Why are you taking part in this war?" Flare asked, before parrying a grublin's bladed weapon with his tail blade and quickly whacking it into its comrades.

Shade shot him a confused look before quickly dodging another grublin's attack and spitting a glob of poison on them. "What do you mean?"

Flare quickly flamed the grublins he stunned a few seconds ago before giving the black dragon a hesitant glance. "I don't think the Dragon Guard will take you in because of your age."

Shade gave a slight nod before breath another wave of shadow flame over a few grublins that were a few metres away from the both of them and quickly glancing around for more enemies, surprisingly there were none. With a sigh the black dragon turned to the red dragon beside him. "Very true, they weren't all that excited to have me join the guard for that same reason." He crooked his head to the side. "What about you?"

Flare gave a slight smile as he checked his surroundings again for grublins. "Well you saw what I did against Tyrant and not to mention I'm Spyro's brother…" he trailed off.

Shade gave a slight smile. "Instant ticket, huh?"

Flare gave a slight nod. "Although I'd prefer to be on the front lines to be honest," after quickly thinking his words over he added. "No personal reasons of course."

Shade gave another smile before nodding. "Yeah, yeah I know," suddenly the black dragon's smile turned to a face of horror. "Flare look out!"

"Huh?" was all the red dragon could say before he felt a very hard object hit the side of his head, making him very dazed and almost unconscious.

"Flare!" Shade shouted, but it only came to the red dragon as loud as a whisper before a very boney hand grabbed his muzzle and wrapped what seemed to be a rope over it. He felt the same treatment to all over the rest of his body, as he felt his legs get tied to each other and even his tail getting painfully restricted to his body, almost cutting himself with his own weapon.

"Flare!" another shout came from what Flare thought was Cavice, but he didn't have to think too long because only a few seconds afterwards he was roughly lifted off the ground and hoisted onto what the red dragon thought was a troll's back.

Slowly the giant beast walked across, back to the army. All the while Flare heard the cries of pain, the sounds of battle and the sound of ice breaking apart behind him, the fire dragon guessed that was Cavice before suddenly the red dragon's world turned to a black blur.

When then red dragon opened his eyes again he was in the middle of the grublins army, hearing cheers of delight as the troll past grublins, but there was only another sound, a cry maybe, of pain. The cry seemed awfully familiar, but the red dragon couldn't put his claw on it, but whatever it was it rung loud in the red dragon's ears, suddenly causing he body to tremble for an unknown reason.

Suddenly the red dragon turned to the cry, only to see both Spyro and Cynder in the hands of the giant earth golem. Flare felt his blood boil as he suddenly realized that Spyro was the source of the cry and Cynder was…

Flare's eyes narrowed in anger, _that is not possible_, he thought as his scales began to darken, eyes turning into pure white hatred before suddenly the vision of Spyro turned to one of his favorite sister Valie as she was she was slowly dying right in front of the red dragon's eyes, but that's when Valie said something that he was bound to keep, even if he died. The memory came as clear as glass, even at a time like this.

"_Flare, can you promise me something?" Valie asked as she turned her gaze to her youngest brother._

_The small red dragon nodded slowly, tears forming in his eyes._

"_You know how we now know that Spyro, the legendary purple dragon is another one of our brothers?"_

_Flare nodded again, as some tears dropped onto the chest of the dying yellow dragoness._

"_I want you and Cavice to somehow get to him, tell him we are his siblings, tell him about Malefor and tell him about what happened to me and Saber." The yellow dragoness turned away and looked to the ground beside her sadly. "But tell it slowly, all of this would probably come as a shock to him."_

_Flare nodded again this time much faster, noticing her voice becoming weaker and weaker._

"_And also promise me another thing Flare," the yellow dragoness gave her brother a weak smile. "Please protect him, help him when his is in a time of need and I'm sure he'd do the same to you."_

_Flare nodded again, slowly again as more and more tears fell._

"_Goodbye Flare."_

"_Goodbye Valie, I'd always remember you."_

_The yellow dragoness gave another smile. "Same to you," Valie gave one more deep breath before, her body was still, no breath can be heard, just…still._

_That was when Flare wept the most as he whimpered through his sobs. "I promise I'd protect him, no matter the cost…even if I'd die," the red dragon then sat down on his haunches next to his sister's lifeless body and tried to cry himself asleep._

"Please protect him," the same words that his sister once told him came back twice as hard as ever.

Flare closed his eyes. "I promise," he whispered as he turned back to Spyro as he slowly was getting his life drain out of him. The pain Flare could see in his brother's eyes was overwhelming, making Flare even angrier.

The red dragon turned down to the pendent his sister gave him, he would have touched it with a paw if they weren't restricted. _I promise Valie_, he said in his mind. Suddenly the red dragon could feel a deep power creep up inside him, it was not as warm as fire, but whatever it was he was going to use it.

Flare closed his eyes and began to concentrate on what seemed to be a small spark.

"Grab it!" a voice in his head said, the voice seemed to echo in his head, but nonetheless the red dragon visualized his paw into his mind and reach out for it.

_Just a little more_, he thought as he stretched out before suddenly grabbing it.

After that was unbelievable, the red dragon instantly felt a swell of power flow up from his heart and take surface through his mouth. The instant it surface, it visualized into a yellow light, which immediately spread across his entire body.

The grublins didn't seem to notice this, but the red dragon surely did.

As the yellow light spread across his entire body he could see his scales began to lighten to fiery red that matched his eyes, with that came even more power and the pain he felt beforehand, suddenly disappeared, as if by magic. As the light reached the ropes over his paws, muzzle and tail, it all seemed to burn away and suddenly surrounded him.

Suddenly the troll who was carrying him whipped around, only to get a tail-blade to its throat, instantly killing it. The orange dragon landed on his paws, in the middle of the huge grublin army, who were now turning to him. He would normally feel completely helpless if he was in his normal state and was in this position, but with this golden light surrounding him he felt invisible. A sudden blue electric zapped around the orange dragon, instantly making him look more terrifying.

_So, all of this is electric?_ He wondered before looking down at the pendent around his neck. _Thanks Valie_, the orange dragon was brought to reality by another one of Spyro screams of pain. Both him and the giant earth golem didn't seem to have noticed his 'transformation', which actually made Flare confused.

The orange dragon beat his wings and took flight, before flying silently behind the larger enemy. Flare smirked slightly as he concentrated on his new-found power, the golden light immediately circled around him.

"Ok, let's see what I can do," the orange dragon whispered to himself, before charging at the beast, the light surrounding him. Half as second later, he plowed right through its gut, using his power as a spear-head. The second he came through the other side the orange dragon quickly looked around to see both Cynder and Spyro falling into the crowd of grublins, both not having enough power to even lift their wings.

"Spyro!" Flare screamed as he focused the energy to speed up his flying speed. The orange dragon managed to get beneath Cynder and safely land her on his back, but Spyro was still falling. Flare instantly gathered his fire breath in his throat before dispersing it to the grublins bellow Spyro, turning them all into ash. Spyro seemed to open his wings a bit because the purple dragon slowed his fall before landing badly on the ground.

Almost instantly all the grublins around the area began to flee at the sight of a dragon strong enough to drill a hole in their master. Flare landed beside his purple brother as he slowly picked himself off the ground.

"F-Flare?" he asked, weakly turning to his youngest brother. "W-What happened to you?"

"No time to explain," Flare stated, thrusting his head to the somehow alive earth golem behind him. "I've got to finish off my old master."

With that the fiery red dragon took flight after the earth golem. After a few seconds, the fiery red dragon was right in front of the beast, staring right into its hollow eyes.

"Hi Malefor, long time no see," he stated somehow cheerfully.

"I would say it's good to see you too if you didn't plow through me," he replied anger thick in his voice.

Flare stared further into the beast's deathly glare. "You forced me to; you were going to kill Spyro!"

Malefor smirked in reply. "Oh yes, I guess I was."

The fiery red dragon glared at his opponent before a smirk appeared on his muzzle.

"Oh yeah and I almost forgot, this is a gift from everyone in Warfang." Without wasting any time Flare focused his energy into his mouth, instantly gathering a golden ball of light in his mouth. "See ya Malefor!" the fiery red dragon shot the ball of light straight at the large beast, to the fiery red dragon's surprise, Malefor didn't even move an inch before it devoured him in its blinding light.

Flare sighed as he descended down to his brother. "I wish I could do that to the real you," he pondered as he approached Spyro, who gave a holler in delight.

"You did it!"

Flare gave weak smile as he landed near his brother, the golden light still around him. Before the fiery red dragon could say I word he suddenly felt his legs give way right under him, before collapsing onto the dusty earth beneath him in exhaustion.

"Ow," he mumbled as he instantly saw the golden light fade from his scales, leaving his regular, bland darkish red scales.

"Flare?" the red dragon turned his head to see Spyro looking at him with worried eyes.

Flare gave a stained smile. "Don't worry, I'm just exhausted. Using all that power really took a lot out of me I guess," the red dragon lay his head in his paws again.

Suddenly he felt a leathery wing drape over his back and turned to see that Spyro was the dragon that did so. "Take your rest," he stated gently. "Once Cynder awakes, I'd tell her to call the guardians, but until then enjoy your dreams."

Flare gave a slight nod of his head. "Thanks Spyro," and before the red dragon knew it he was in the realm of sleep…

END

* * *

><p><strong>I promised a long chapter didn't I? Firstly, thanks to everyone that reviewed during the entire story, I appreciate it. :) You guys are seriously awesome and I hope you do the same for my next story.<strong>

**Well anyway this is unfortunately the end of my very first fan fiction story, but the good news is I'm making a squeal. Keep your eyes pealed for the next story "Distant Evil", until then I'd be doing some study so I can improve this writing. Unfortunately this could take a week or I could take a few weeks or it could take only a few days. Also don't forget to review this final chapter and also thanks for reading. Until next time! :D**


End file.
